Le guerrier sombre
by DhaVerd
Summary: Un enfant né et élevé selon les ancestrales traditions mandalorienne rejoint les rangs de l'ordre jedi à un jeune âge. Suivra t'il ses instincts guerriers, suivra t'il les doctrines Jedi. Tournera t'il le dos à ses racines et à l'ordre, pour suivre une autre voie. Plus sombre, plus indépendante… ? Situé peu de temps après la menace fantôme.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Diné sur Bakura

-La duchesse va vous recevoir Maitre Jedi.

Les paroles de l'homme me sortis de mes réflexions. Je le suivis dans un long corridor décoré comme le reste du palais dans des tons crème et bleu. Aucune décoration superflue...

Les habitants de la planète Bakura, des humains pour la plus part. Sont des être pacifique, ni un peuple de guerrier ni d'artiste. Mais leurs savoir faire pour l'élevage de bétail et leur culture sont reconnus dans toute la galaxie. Un peuple prônant l'indépendance politique depuis plusieurs siècles.

Le serviteur s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle du trône, sous deux piliers de marbre taillé et décoré cette fois ci avec plus de richesse.

L'homme me salua en s'inclinant du buste, puis tourna les talons avec rapidité cachant mal son embarra face à mon allure quelque peut intimidante.

Inspirant une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Marchant d'un pas rapide, qui aurais pus se confondre avec de l'empressement pour l'un des gardes postés à chaque extrémité des corridors du bâtiment.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'un d'eux situé devant une des grandes fenêtres, dégainé discrètement son pistolet blaster en me voyant approché. L'un de ses collègues m'ayant déjà croisé lui fit signe de rengainer son arme. Je ralentis l'allure et me plaça au centre de la pièce. La duchesse et plusieurs de ses conseiller m'aperçurent et se tuent. Ceux de dos se retournèrent, le plus prés fit instinctivement un mouvement de recule.

Un silence inconfortable plana quelques secondes avant que la duchesse ne prenne la parole.

-Maitre Jedi, je suis honorée de vous rencontré. Sa posture était droite et digne, d'une beauté rare. De longs cheveux blond vénitien, un nez droit et une fine boucle. La duchesse devait avoir dans les quarante ans standards.

-Padawan ma chère, Padawan... Ma voix métallique, amplifier par mon casque fit frissonner l'ensemble des personnes assise dans la pièce. Je n'us pas besoin de la force pour ressentir leur gènes. Ne voulant pas crée de complication je rabaissai mon lourd capuchon noir et entreprit d'enlevé mon casque.

L'attache magnétique se libéra sous mon menton et le conduit d'air pressurisé se vida au niveau de mes joues. Je pus enfin enlever mon casque de mes épaules. Plusieurs personnes se détendirent à l' instant ou l'assemblé pus voir mon visage. Un visage humain commun.

-Expliquez nous ceci ! S'indigna l'un des conseiller, le visage dure doté d'une chevelure grisonnante.

-Fort bien, Je suis en effet le Padawan qui a sauvé le village au sud-est d'ici, dans la région montagneuse de l'invasion des chiens karth.

-Pa…Padawan ? Les colons nous ont parlé d'un Maitre Jedi pas d'un apprenti. S'étonna le conseiller assit à droite de la Duchesse. Plusieurs autres personnes dans la salle acquièrent vivement.

-Les témoignages rapportent des combats fluides et d'une dangereuse brutalité émanant des chiens.

-C'est le cas… D'une rare précision ? J'ajoutai innocemment.

-O…Oui. Répondit l'homme surprit, mais il se reprit rapidement. Là n'est pas la question ! Que fait un Palawan ici ! Nous avions…

-Suffit Hadar ! S'exclama la Duchesse. L'important et que le problème soit résolut, que la menace sois écarté. La duchesse prit quelques instant pour se concerté avec ses conseiller et prit à nouveau la parole en me fixant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez fait un excellent travail Padawan, je vous en remercie au nom de mon peuple. Nous vous devons la sécurité d'un de nos villages et cela n'a pas d'égale.

Un garde accourus depuis le même couloir ou j'avais fait mon entrée une minute plus tôt.

-Veillez m'excusé Duchesse mais les ordres du Général ont été suivis à la lettre, les groupes d'excusions sont prêt à partir dans l'heure. L'homme tourna les talons et repartis aussi rapidement qu'il était venus.

-Bien, lieutenant. A ces mots l'un des hommes sur ma gauche se mis au garde à vous. Prêt à effectuer la moindre des demandes de la duchesse. Vous partirez demain matin dés l'aurore pour sécurise les autres villages situé dans la région des montagnes.

L'homme salua l'assemblé puis sortir de la pièce accompagné du reste des soldats présents.

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé. Cher conseiller bonne soirée. Elle sorti de la salle part un petit couloir dissimuler dernière une grande tapisserie. L'ensemble des conseiller se leva et sorti de la salle, sauf un qui me regardait étrangement toujours assis sur son siège.

-Venez-vous assoir mon cher, je ne vais pas vous manger. C'est plutôt le rôle des chiens karth.

La plaisanterie me fit sourire malgré moi et je me plaçai à ses côtés sur le sièges vide qu'il me désigna.

-Vous êtes bien le Padawan qui a luté contre les chiens kart cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais les Jedi ne portent pas d'armure que je sache ?

Le conseiller devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, les chevaux grisonnant et sont regard bleu profond me mis tous de suite alaise, la force me confirmât le ressentit à propos de l'homme, Il était sincère et n'avais aucune mauvaise intentions.

-Et bien… Je pris le temps de chercher les mots pour répondre de façon plus neutre possible. Je n'ais pas eus un cursus disons standards. La plus part des initiées sont recruté à la naissance ou dans leur tendre enfance puis formé au temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Je n'ai pas été formé là bas. Ma formation c'est déroulé en partie sur Dantooïne puis une fois que mon maitre ma accordé le statu de Padawan, je l'ais suivis dans ses différentes missions jusqu'au mois dernier. Il ma recueillis lorsque j'étais enfant. Je le considère comme un père bien que le code Jedi ne l'interdise. Lootra et moi n'avons pas toujours adhéré au code. Je dois sans doute ca à mon enfance…

-Votre enfance ? Me demanda innocemment l'homme ?

-Oui, l'ordre ne ma pas recueillis à ma naissance mais bien après. Vers l'âge 7 ou 8 ans il me semble, je n'ais guère de souvenir de cette époque.

Le conseiller voulait sans doute en savoir plus, je le vis dans son regard mais il se retient à mon grand soulagement. Mon passé devrait rester secret enfin si c'était possible…

-Bien, bonne soirée. Nous nous voyons au diné. Et joignant le geste à la parole il me sera la main et sortis par le même petit couloir, dernière la tapisserie que la duchesse avait empreinte précédemment.

Un diné ? Diné... Ce mot m'était sorti de la tête depuis… plusieurs années. Un Jedi ne dine pas, surtout lors de ses missions. Je me contente de manger mes rations lyophilisé et quelque produit exotique, suivant des planètes ou les lieux sur lesquels je me rends. Même quand je suis à l'enclave de Dantooïne, je ne mange que de façon précipité pour retourné à mes activités le plus rapidement possible, c'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que mon retard sur les autres étudient avait été comblé voir devancé sur certain aspect.

OOOOOO

L'eau chaud… quelle merveilleuse sensation… Il est vrai que le dernier bain chaud remontait à… presque deux mois. L'enclave ne comporte bien sur des salles d'eau pour chaque quartier mais une simple douche et des toilettes, pas de grands bain spacieux à l'allure de bassins pour Mon Calamarien.

Les appartements que la duchesse m'a attribuer le temps de ma visite sont spacieux, trop pour moi. Quatre pièces un salon pouvant sans conteste recevoir un représentant du sénat et toute sa délégation tant la décoration est ostentatoire voir opulente. Une chambre légèrement plus petite comportant un lit à baldaquin, d'une grandeur pouvant contenir facilement cinq ou six humanoïdes standard. D'armoires et d'autres meubles comme tables de chevés, commodes...

La troisième pièce était elle un bureau donc les murs regorgés une multitude d'étagère remplis de livre et d'atapad. Et la dernière la où je me trouve actuellement la salle d'eau.

Grande, spacieuse, presque entièrement fait de marbre ainsi que d'autre matériaux riche et clinquant. Sortant du bain au son du minuteur holographie que j'avais programmé une heure auparavant. Je me mis en quête d'un nécessaire de capilliculteur, ma barbe de trois jours me donne un air de voyou des bas fonds de Coruscant, me vieillissant que quelques années par la même occasion. Ca plus l'armure non conventionnelle pointé du doigt par le grand conseil et ma tenue noir -qui traditionnellement devrais être dans les tonds brun/crème- me donnant un air sinistre… Oui toutes ces choses que me reprochent les Maitres Jedis sans parler de ma façon de pratiqué certaine discipline Jedi...

Après m'être raser, puis coiffé convenablement, même si deux centimètres de cheveux mal coiffé n'est pas une catastrophe. Et ma natte passant par le creux de ma clavicule s'arrêtant quelques centimètres plus bas. Je préfère en effet les coiffés à l'aide d'un gel de ma propre création, une sorte de recette maison, pointé verticalement et légèrement incliné vers l'avant... petits caprice puérile, de petit garçon que j'ai gardé… Malgré les années passées.

°Ta natte de Padawan contraste vraiment avec tes cheveux en pique mon jeune apprenti…°

Cette vision me fit sourire, les années passé à accumulé des connaissances sur la force auprès des Maitres de Dantooïne furent les meilleurs de ma vie… courte vie en passant, Je n'ais pas une longévité de 900 ans moi. Pas comme certain membres du grand conseil à la peau verte.

Mes songes me portèrent jusqu'à ma chambre ou je revêtis ma tenue traditionnelle de Jedi dans les tons noirs pour ne pas changer. Une fois fait, je me plaçai devant le miroir et m'examina comme à chaque fois qu'une réception, banquet, ou autre festivité auquel je suis convier indirectement, parfois en tant que médiateur. Et plus rarement en garde du corps suivant les missions que je dois remplir pour le compte de l'ordre.

Mes cheveux bien coiffés, enfin celons moi. Ma balafre blanchis par les années -partant de ma tempe gauche jusqu'au creux de ma clavicule du même côté, passant juste mon oreille et l'exterminé de ma mâchoire-. Rarement visible dés lors que j'ai ma capuche, elle disparait dès lors que je porte mon casque d'armure. Et pour finir mon éternel manteau noir en symthécuir, ne prenant pas la peine cette fois de mettre ma capuche. La majorité des gens me décrivent physiquement comme attirant. La majorité des espèces du sexe opposé... Enfin je suppose.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une sonnerie retentie dans l'appartement et la porte coulissa dans le mur laissant apparaitre un droïde de protocole.

-Le diné de Monsieur est servi, si celui-ci veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre.

-J'arrive, laisse moi une seconde. Je fis en vitesse un check point de ma jambe et suivis le droïde de protocole. Vérifiant que la porte de mes appartement temporaire soient bien fermer je suivis le droïde en revêtent distraitement mon capuchon.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir pour ce diné ? Un sujet à ne pas abordé ou autre chose ? Mieux vos êtres prévoyant... Crée un incident diplomatique lors de ma première mission en solo n'est pas une des meilleurs choses à faire.

Le droïde se stoppa lentement et prit le temps de réponde.

-Rien n'est 'tabou' si c'est ce que Monsieur demande. Mais le conseiller Hadar ne vous prend pas en sympathie à l'inverse du Général. La fille de Madame la Duchesse sera là ce soir avec deux de ses amis.

-Rien ne me concernant donc ? Demandais-je.

-En effet Monsieur.

Je continue de suivre le droïde le long des corridors pour arriver dans une vaste salle à manger, aux couleurs vert et bleu, par la grande porte. Tous les convives étant déjà attablé près à diné. Je pris dernière bouffé de tranquillité avant de passer le pas de la porte et d'être à la vue de tous. Chose que la duchesse avait sans doute prévue. Coupant toutes les conversations la Duchesse se leva et m'invita d'un geste gracieux de la main à apprendre place. Situé à deux sièges d'elle, entre le Général de la garde et un garçon plus jeune que moi d'une poigné d'année.

Je m'assis rapidement après avoir baissé mon capuchon. Et cale ma jambe de façon à ne gêné personne sous la table une veille habitude prise à l'enclave à cause du manque de place au réfectoire. La nourriture devant moi, raffiné et authentique n'a rien avoir avec les rations de combats lors des missions ou dans les cantines des vaisseaux républicains.

-Foie d'oiseau pylat et fruit xuiz. Me souffla le garçon d'une voix hautaine et trainante.

L'un des amis de Mademoiselle surement. Des cheveux court blond un nez droit. Des pommettes hautes... Un mini aristocrate.

Un regard circulaire de la table je pris mentalement note des convives. La Duchesse en bout de table discutant avec son premier conseiller assis à sa droite suivis du conseiller Hadar et de deux jeunes filles. L'une brune, l'autre blonde. Toute les deux de taille moyenne ainsi qu'un visage harmonieux, l'a première devait être la fille de la duchesse et celle sur sa gauche son amie. Elles discutaient à vois basse d'un sujet que je ne parvins pas à entendre.

A gauche de la Duchesse le Général de la garde, et à ma gauche le garçon.

Une chose se trame, ce repas n'ait qu'une façade. Mon sentiment se confirma après un instant de communion avec la force. Oui, mais rien de néfaste... La Duchesse m'a fait entré en dernier pour que je ne passe pas inaperçu lors de ce repas. Mais pourquoi et dans quel but ?

-Vous ne mangez pas mon cher ami ? Cela ne vous convient pas ?

-Non pas d'inquiétude Duchesse, je réfléchissais simple. La qualité de cette nourriture n'a pas d'égale rassurez vous.

-Oh. Fort bien... A quoi pensiez si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Je me disais simplement que ces mets ne sont en rien comparable avec la nourriture servi dans les transports spatial ou à l'enclave Jedi. Je pris mes couverts et commença à manger en silence.

Une nourriture fraiche et raffiné voila ce que je mangeais depuis plusieurs minutes sans prendre part aux conversations dans un silence le plus totale. Ce diné serait long très long. Le Général de la garde parlant avec la duchesse d'une variété de vin m'étant totalement inconnu. Pas comme si je m'y connaissais à vrai dire. Tandis que le reste de la table finissait de manger ce qui restait dans leurs assiettes.

-Maitre Jedi ? Demanda l'un des jeunes fille, la plus proche des deux. Vous venez d'un secteur très éloigné du notre, pourquoi votre présence en particulier ?

-Anita ! Cette demande est grossière en plus d'être indigne de ton rang, notre ami pourrait voir cette question comme une insulte à sa personne. S'exclama la duchesse avec force.

La jeune fille répondant au nom d'Anita baissa la tête rougissante. Un instant passa sans qu'un bruit vienne troubler le tintement des couverts chacun prenant soin d'évité de prendre la parole, les plus jeunes se ratatinant sur place. Un wookiee enragé aurais pus déambulé dans la salle autour des convives sans que personne n'ose émettre la moindre protestation.

-Il n'en est rien Duchesse. Pour répondre à votre question, l'enclave Jedi ou j'officie est à l'autre bout de la galaxie sur Dantooïne. Mais j'ai conclut ma précédente mission dans un vaisseau de transport sur la voie marchande corellienne à plusieurs parsek d'ici. Une simple mission d'escorte. Étant le plus proche Jedi. Le conseil m'a confié la tache d'enquêter sur les disparitions de colons sur Bakura.

-Oh… Fus la seule réponse de la jeune fille. Elle continua de me fixer puis retourna à son assiette presque vide.

-Maitre Jedi ? Me demanda une voix trainante à ma gauche. Avez-vous déjà combattue un Sith, les eternels ennemis des Jedis ? Le garçon fixant intensément ma cicatrice comme si la fine marque allait répondre à ma place.

Ah… Une mise à l'épreuve voila ce que cette tablé me réservait. Un teste visant à me déstabilisé. Mais pour leur bon plaisir ou pour le compte du conseil ?

-Deux fois, enfin une fois pour être dans le vrai. Le premier était un guerrier Sith, un novice n'ayant pas eus de formation juste un homme tourmenté par son passé, sensible à la force qui traquait des Jedi, aveuglé par un artéfact du côté obscure. Le deuxième était un ancien Padawan qui a la mort de son maitre passa lentement du chagrin à la rage, de la lumière à l'obscurité. Il était devenu fou, le conseil de Coruscante avait jugé qu'il fallait l'interné. Il a malheureusement été l'éliminé après que nos tentatives pour le ramener dans le droit chemin ont échoués.

La version non censurés... Officiellement les Sith ne sont plus, décimé il y a de cela un millier d'années. Mais l'univers et vaste, très vaste, peut être trop.

-Des combats au sabre laser ? De vrais combats ? Demanda de façon avide le jeune garçon.

Hautain et avide de sang décidément qu'il est sympathique le môme.

-Oui. Cela n'a rien d'un jeu, chaque coup porté par un sabre laser est aussi rapide que mortelle. Se battre contre un Sith ou un Jedi reste le meilleur moyen pour rejoindre l'au-delà. Rapide, mortelle et atrocement douloureux. Je triturai inconsciemment l'accroche de ma jambe la où mon membres passé de chair et de sang à du métal et des courants électromagnétiques.

Ma tirade refroidis pour de bon les ardeurs du garçon. Je souris intérieurement, un jeune noble ne sachant pas occupé ses journées, rêvant de gloire et de richesse. Chimère d'adolescent… Oui enfin le garçon est encore dans l'adolescence me dit une petite voie venant d'un coin de ma tête.

Les plats se vidèrent rapidement puis viens le dessert servit par des droïdes de protocole.

-Jedi raconter nous vos exploits. Cette voie sèche et autoritaire venait du conseiller Hadar.

\- J'ai effectué bien trop de mission pour toutes vous les contées malheureusement, Mais je…

-Et Bien raconté nous l'une d'elle !

-Dans ce cas… Ma dernière mission, enfin avant celle qui m'a conduite ici. Fus en milieu hostile sur Telos une planète entourée d'une station spatiale orbitale inégalée. Appelé plus communément 'station citadelle'. Fessant presque tous le tour de la planète. Or la planète a été pendant des millénaires une importante source inépuisable de minerais de plante rare et doté une faune atypique. La station crée il y a cinq ou six siècle après la destruction accidentel du prototype datant de plus d'un millénaire. Un dysfonctionnement des cuves de carburant d'après les enquêteurs de la FST de l'époque semble t-il. Ma mission là-bas était d'identifié et de ramener à Coruscant l'un de leur criminel notoire. Mon maitre et moi-même avons mis les pieds sur la planète peuplée de renégat, de criminel et autre... Après plusieurs jours de recherche et de vagabondage nous avons repéré le campement ou le Rodin que nous devions ramener se terré.

Le campement comportait un petit groupe de mandalorien. Et d'un dizaine de malfrat.

-Et qu'avait vous fait contre des Mandaloriens ? Vous avez appelé des renforts de la citadelle ? Demanda méchamment l'homme en face de moi.

Je souris ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énervé pour le bonheur des autres convives.

-Nous nous sommes tranquillement approché du campement et après des négociations, plutôt longue d'ailleurs, ils nous ont remis le terroriste Rodin puis mon Maitre la ramené sur coruscant sans encombre.

-Quoi c'est tous ? Demanda le garçon. Mais il se tue en voyant le regard noir des jeunes filles assissent en face de lui.

-Il est vrai. Reprit le Général que des Mandalorien refusant de combattre c'est plutôt rare surtouts contre des Jedi.

A mon sourire, le conseiller Hadar manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son verre. Ce qui amusa la Duchesse. L'homme ne devait pas être très apprécié par les autres convives.

-En temps normal oui. Mais j'ai plusieurs fois rencontré des Mandaloriens, les vrais guerrier pas les fanatique partisans de la Death Watch. Cette pseudo organisation traditionnelle portant une amure aussi souple que fragile. Dont nous connaissons tous la réputation de terroriste qui entache le blason de Mandalore.

Leurs traditions guerrières ne remontent pas à plus de quatre siècles. Alors que le peuple Mandalorien existe depuis au moins six millénaires. La majeure partie des Mandaloriens que vous croiserez aujourd'hui ne sont plus que l'ombre d'un peuple révolu.

-Vous semblez bien les connaitre mon cher ami.

-C'est exacte Duchesse il m'est arrivé de croiser ces combattant de nombreuses fois. Certains mon apprit les valeurs d'un vrai guerrier.

Après quelques instants de flottement, chacun retourna à son dessert sous l'œil satisfaite de la jeune Anita. Je la vis regardé du coin de l'œil chaque convive se penché sur le dessert.

-Comment trouvez-vous le dessert ? demanda une petite voie timide.

L'assemblé acquiesçât à l'unanimité de façon positive ce qui fit rougir les deux jeunes filles.

-Daphné vous devriez continuée les cours de cuisine avec ma fille cela lui ferais peut être oublié les absurdités telle que tourmenté les gardes ou sortir en quête d'aventure en pleine nuit.

De nouveau les deux jeune filles rougir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, sous les ricanements du garçon.

-En tous cas ce repas fut exquis n'es-ce pas Maitre ?

Voilà que le Général retourne la dague dans la plaie... Très bien jouons le jeu dans ce cas.

-Certainement, mais je ne suis que Padawan, Général. La majorité des gens me pense plus vieux que je ne le suis. Être maitre à 17 ans relèverais du prodige, certain ne devienne Padawan qu'une fois passé la vingtaine. En croisant le regard d'Anita je vis un sentiment d'envie, de… convoitise. Je me maudis mentalement, tu parle trop _di'kut._ Une analyse de la force me permis de confirmé mes craintes. La fille de la Duchesse semblait avoir se qui se rapprochais le plus du béguin pour moi… Un bon séjour en perspective pensais-je ironiquement.

Une brusque douleur à ma cuisse me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Je mis ma jambe dans une autre position en grognant. Il arrive parfois que le système reliant le nerf de ma cuisse au reste de ma jambe, laisse échapper une petite décharge électrique. Rien d'important les arcs électriques créent une douleur qui pourrait être considéré comme une crampe pour une jambe organique.

-… ? Padawan ? Vous sentez vous bien ?

-Oui une simple douleur, rien de d'important ma chère.

-Surement du à l'heure tardive. Les enfants veuillez raccompagner notre invité à ses appartements. Puis aller vous couchez, Et pas de détour Anita !

Je sortis de table salua le reste de convives et suivis à distance de quelques mètres le trio discutant à voie basse.

Finalement le diné ne c'était pas trop mal passé... Quelques questions, un repas succulent, mêmes si les rations lyophilisé devienne après les années un incontournable de mon alimentation…

-Vous voici arrivé. Annonça Anita le visage baissé.

Nous étions seuls dans le couloir juste devant mes appartements… _RENTRE ! RENTRE ! me cria une vois au fond de ma tête._

-J-Je… Heu… Puis elle se tut. Je sentis la même chose que durant le repas. Le conflit se fit plus grand, je n'eus pas besoin de la force pour deviner le trouble de la jeune fille.

-Bien, passez une bonne nuit. En rentrant dans mes appartements je pris le chemin de ma chambre. Je me déshabillai rapidement, plaçant mon manteau sur le lit et détacha mon sabre de ma ceinture le posant sur la table de chevet. Je pris mon pack de soin biotechnique et m'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

Je fis le mêmes rituel que chaque soir et chaque réveille une check up complet de ma jambe, me passer un peut d'eau sur le visage ce geste simple qui me m'aide à sortir de ma torpeur le matin et qui me facilite l'endormissement le soir.

Sortant de la salle de bain je me déshabillais quand une forme bougea dans mon champ de vision, je stoppai mon geste et prit aussi discrètement que possible mon couteau cranté dans la doublure prévu a cette effet, de ma botte. Mon passé m'a apprit qu'il faut toujours avoir une arme sur sois en toute circonstance que l'on soit civile, soldat, mercenaire, Jedi ou mandalorien...

La silhouette s'avança lentement, une projection dans la force me permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas menacé d'une quelconque manière. Je remis le couteau dans son holster. Et pris un bon appui sur mes jambes. Mieux vos prévoir qu'endurer... Une chevelure blonde, un visage sortis de l'obscurité du salon.

La fille de la duchesse s'approcha lentement sous la lumières de la lune. J'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais je la refermai bêtement. Elle pleurait… Le trouble présent hors de mes appartements avait augmenté jusqu'à changé de nature, s'emparant de tous son être. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la passion et le chagrin ?

Avec l'aide de la Force, je compris sont désarroi. Le besoin de se sentir aimé, reconnue pour qui elle est. Non pas pour la place sociale qu'elle occupe. Oui être la fille d'une Duchesse dirigeante une planète ne devait pas être plaisant tous les jours.

Je sais résoudre des situations dramatique, t'elle que les conflits armée ou politique, combattre des pirates, des mercenaires. J'ai combattus contre les pires créatures sauvages du secteur Sud-est de la galaxie… Mais je ne sais pas comment calmé une jeune fille en pleure. Enfin si mais pas une inconnue...

Ah bah il est beau le Jedi, bravo...

Elle se jeta sur moi en me serrant désespérément. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça doucement. Cela me rappela certaine nuit à l'enclave.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, quand ses pleures se calmèrent je fis venir un fauteuil avec une impulsion de la force. Je m'assis essayant de lui faire une place mais elle préféra s'assoir sur mes genoux, toujours en larme. Je lui murmurai des anecdotes de mes voyages, ou de mes différentes missions. Des choses aussi futiles que variée comme ma couleur préférer, ma malchance au Pazaak, ma boisson alcoolisé favorite et tant d'autres.

OOOOOO

Peut être une heure avait passé depuis que nous étions là. Assis pour ma part de façon assez confortable je dois dire. Parlant de tous et de rien, le récit de mes mission ou le nombre de fois ou j'ai été séparé de mon Maitre durant nos aventures lorsque j'étais encore qu'un initié insouciant sur Dantooïne, elle se calmant peut à peut, séchant ses larmes au fil de mes récits.

Je rompis à contre cœur l'étreinte et je la reconduis jusqu'à la porte de mes appartements. Je la pris brièvement dans mes bras une dernière fois lui embrassa la tempe, signe de sérénité. Je tournai les talons pour rejoindre ma chambre et potentiellement mon lit, sachant que la nuit serait courte. Le chuintement typique lors des fermetures des portes me convainquit d'être seul. Je finis de me déshabiller et m'allongea sur le lit sentant déjà l'obscurité m'emporter dans un autre monde.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Réveil et discutions

 _°…Un homme chauve… visage furieux… remplis de haine… un cri affreux…_

 _Un visage serein…un geste rapide… un blaster… un tir… un faisceau vert…_

 _…_ _un coup porter…un membre tranché…une plainte inhumaine…°_

J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment, ce rêve ou plutôt cette vision paraissait si réelle. Mon maitre a toujours sus s'attiré des ennuis, particulièrement depuis que je suis son élève.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habitué à la lumière filtrant à travers les épais rideaux bleu. Le corps couché sur le flanc, quelque peut engourdis. Il est vrai que dormir dans un lit confortable digne d'un roi n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Une simple couchette à l'enclave ou un lit de camps lors des missions. Et parfois à même le sol, suivant le lieu où nous sommes. Confortable mais oppressant ce lis, surement du au nombre de couette et de couverture me tenant chauds, surtout dans mon dos, par cette douce mâtinée de printemps Bakurian.

Levant les yeux vers mon minuteur posé sur la table de chevet je vis les chiffres rouges indiqués : [06H37]. Le soleil venait juste de se levé. Je pourrais m'entrainer et me préparé sans précipitation ce matin, une bonne chose sachant ce qui m'attend dans la journée. Discutions politique avec la Duchesse et sa cour, évaluation des défenses de Salis D'aar la capitale ainsi que plusieurs autres villages reculés de la région des montagnes.

Magnifique journée en perspective…pensai-je ironiquement. Le sarcasme est une des mes principales qualités d'après mon maitre, hormis le maniement du sabre laser et d'un nombreux arsenal d'arme plus ou moins mortelle et non réglementaire au grand déplaisir des maitres Jedi. Resté coucher et faire le mort n'est peut être pas une mauvais idée finalement…

Une main resserrant son emprise sur mon torse ainsi un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Pas que j'ai l'habitude de dormir accompagné... chose très mal vu par l'ordre Jedi... Mais certaines fois je ne partage pas seulement mon lit avec mes draps et mon oreiller... Attend !

…MAIN ? SOUFFLE ? Non… Non ! J-Je n'ai pas... Pas dormis avec la fille de la duchesse… Une consultation de la force me permis de vérifier mes pensées, Malheureusement si… Il n'y a pas de manière plus simple pour crée un incident diplomatique… Un Padawan avec la fille d'une Duchesse, Si mes maitres apprenaient ça… Je serais de corvée pendant des années.

Je me levai le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveiller la jeune fille, ce qui compliquerait la situation déjà bien problématique. Je pris en vitesse mon sabre laser et un pantalon trainant sur le sol et sortis des appartements en vitesse.

Déambulant dans les corridors à moitié nu, je pris la direction de la salle d'entrainement des gardes. Ne croissant personne par chance ou surement du à l'heure matinal. Je mis quelques secondes à trouvé une tenue d'entrainement destiné aux gardes. Une tenue dans les tons bleus couleur représentant l'appartenance au palais. Un fois fait je sortis de la pièce et pris les directions des jardins sur palais. Puis je commençais mon entrainement journalier.

OOOOOO

 _#Plusieurs heures plus tôt la veille.#_

-Avez-vous lus son dossier Duchesse ? Demanda une vois sèche

-Oui en effet et je dois reconnaitre que je suis surprise. Si jeune et déjà si prometteur, les rumeurs le concernant ce sont révélé véridique... Ce n'est pas un Jedi que nous avons accueillis mais bien plus.

-Dois-je le mètre en État d'arrêt ?

-Grand dieu non. Vous m'avez mal comprit. Je pensais juste lui faire passer les tests des instructeurs de la garde puis avisé ensuite. Sont passé parle de lui-même les épreuves ne seront qu'une simple formalité.

-V...Vous voulez lui faire passer les épreuves... Mais dans quel but ?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien Hadar...

L'homme sortis sans attendre sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de cette discutions. La Duchesse jeta un dernier regard sur les premières lignes du datapad placé devant elle puis le rangea sur le coin d'un large bureau en bois clair.

 _Nom : Dha'Verd Age : 17 ans (Supposé) Espèce : Humaine Sexe : Masculin_

 _Origine : Inconnue Statu : Padawan Maitre : J'auiyk Lootra_

 _Aucune famille ni date de naissance connus._

 _Note : Se dissocie des autres étudiants par son équipement extravagante de 'soldat' qui lui a valus son surnom._

 _S'illustre en contrepartie dans chacune de ses taches en respectant les indications à la lettre. Et dans son respect inconditionnel que ce sois pour les autres membres de l'ordre ou les habitants de Dantooïne._

 _A la fâcheuse tendance à 'bricolé' tous ce qui peut l'être. Ainsi qu'une habitude tenace pour les escapades nocturne. Passant ses nuits a chassé les chiens karths de Dantooïne avec les propriétaires terrien vivant près de l'enclave. L'élève est supposé être l'instigateur de plusieurs battues concernant ces créatures sauvages._

 _Cas à suivre ultérieurement pour l'autorisation d'exercé seul au rang de chevalier._

-Duchesse je ne voudrais pas paraitre irrespectueux mais puis-je vous exposé mon ressentis sur cette affaire ? Demanda le Général de la garde.

Le Général la regarde un instant puis elle lui accorda la parole d'un geste distrait de la main.

-Le Padawan séjournera ici encore quelques jours tous au plus, si ses maitres ne le rappelle pas avant. Il a effectué la mission qu'ils lui avaient confié dés son arrivé. Vous l'avez invité à diner alo...

-Ou voulez vous en venir Général ? Coupa sèchement le Duchesse.

-Vous avez l'intention de rapproché votre fille et l'apprenti. Lâcha précipitamment le général moins sur de lui.

La duchesse sembla outré puis lentement un sourire se dessina sur sont visage.

-Dans les grandes lignes c'est vrai... Mais pas un mot ! Disposez mon cher.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt hésitant puis tourna les talons en soupirant. Ce rapprochement ne présage rien de bon. Sois les Jedi demanderais des comptes, le Padawan pourrais se faire sanctionner voir être regnié de son l'ordre. La notion de relation intime n'était telle pas la chose la plus interdite des Jedis ?

OOOOOO

Le chemin forma une pente douce et redevins plat, je ralentis puis reprit mon allure de croisière. Cela fessait une heure, voir deux que je courais. L'exercice à toujours été bénéfique, m'aidant à médité. Chose que les autres Jedis font dans un endroit calme ou paisible.

Réfléchissant par la même occasion aux diverses embuches rencontrées lors de ce séjour. Que c'était-il passé cette nuit ? Rien je l'espérais, vive la colère noire des Maitres sinon... Le diné ne s'était pas si mal passé malgré l'ambiance tendu et le pseudo interrogatoire des convives...

Je soupirai pour une énième fois depuis le début de mon entrainement, faire le vide dans son esprit. Leçon que tous les maitre Jedi inculquent à leurs apprentis, chose que Lootra ne m'a jamais vraiment enseignée. Pas comme si je n'étais pas attentif lors de nos cours mais le Maitre twi'lek a surtout basé mon apprentissage en fonction de mes désirs et sur mes propres basses. Récité le code Jedi me répétais Lootra

°…Récite et tu verras tes interrogations se clarifier dans ton esprit...°

D'accort dans ce cas…

 _°Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a que paix…°_

…Ne pas ressentir d'émotions… Donc contrôler ses émotions… Ne pas se laisser guider par elles…

 _°…Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance…°_

... Chance… N'existe pas… L'ordre prône… La connaissance… Chose qui … Transforme…Défaite en victoire…

 _°…Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité…°_

… Toujours… Pacifiques… Aucune vie… Sacrifiée… Sauf inévitable…

La connaissance… Patience… Moyens d'éviter… Combat… La maîtrise… De la Force aussi…

 _°…Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie…°_

… Préparation mentale… Plus efficace possible... Plusieurs Jedi…Entraident… Jedi… Trouve… Moyen de protéger… La Force…

 _°…Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force…°_

...Rien ne meurt... Devient... Une part de l'univers… Continue… Vivre...

-Hey ! Salut, je te dérange ? La voie me fit stopper net. Je tournai la tête et vis un jeune homme brun souriant, portant une tenue d'entrainement semblable à la mienne et courant à mon allure.

-Humm… Non je méditais juste. Je le détaillai rapidement, à peux prés mon âge sans doute plus vieux d'un ou deux ans. Les yeux bleus, le visage crispé par l'effort.

-Tu es nouveau ici ? Enfin je veux dire de la nouvelle promotion ? Je n'ais pas encore croisé personne je ne suis arrivé qu'hier dans l'après-midi.

-Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours durant la nuit mais je…

-Ah cool ! Au moins un visage amical alors. Les autres gardes ne parlent pas beaucoup, la plus part se contente de me donné les indications comme les quartiers des arrivant ou les heures de repas.

Je continuai de courir, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite répondant parfois à ses questions quand le Général de la garde vienne à notre rencontre, lui aussi habillé d'une tenue d'entrainement.

La recrue le salua énergétiquement, surement pressé de faire ses preuves.

-Repos soldat, Maitre Jedi puis-je vous dérangé quelques minutes ?

J'entendis malgré moi la recrus bégayait sont étonnement. Puis je suivis l'homme qui n'avait pas marqué d'arrêt.

-Général, Si vous persister à répandre la rumeur qu'un Maitre Jedi circule dans le palais, je ne vais plus pouvoir comblé les attente de la Duchesse. Sauf si c'est ce que vous cherché ?

 _Plus subtile tu meurs di'kut !_

-Ah... Mais vous êtes clairvoyant mon jeune amis. La duchesse à en effet des projets pour vous. Oh ! Rien dangereux je vous assure mais disons plutôt quelque chose de déplacé surtout pour quelqu'un comme vous...

Je pris le temps de faire quelques mètre de plus pour réfléchir ces paroles. Ainsi ce que je présumais s'avérais vrai. La duchesse voulait me voir avec sa fille...

-Je ne suis pas intéressé pas Anita, malgré le fais qu'elle soit de bonne famille. _Menteur…_ C'est interdit pour de multiple raisons aux Jedi de plus très mal vu par l'ordre. Ce serais une catastrophe si cela ce produisait.

-Catastrophe que le Duchesse et prête à courir pour le bonheur de sa fille croyez le...

-Mais moi pas ! Je vais être direct avec vous mon Général. Je ne risquerais pas ma formation pour une place dans le cœur de la Duchesse et de sa fille.

Il s'arrêta autant pour me détaillé que pour reprendre son souffle. Je maintiens sont regard sans aucune peine, mes yeux avait déjà vu nombre d'atrocité. Un regard inquisiteur ne me ferait pas plié. Il baissa les yeux puis prit un temps de réflexion.

-Vous êtes sage mon jeune amis, bien plus que moi à votre âge. A votre place je n'aurais pas hésité à l'époque. Mais il est vrai qu'avec les années et mon expérience je comprends que vous refuser. Les Jedi vous rejetteraient si vous accepteriez.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête puis il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous reprenions notre course à une vitesse lente, celle du Général mais constante. Restant silencieux quelque temps le Général repris finalement la parole en voyant un groupe de garde sortir du palais tous habillé d'une tenue d'entrainement semblable à la notre.

-Écoutez leur chant Padawan vous aller rire. Me dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Je tendis l'oreille au fur et à mesure que le groupe d'une douzaine de garde trottinait vers nous, sans doute pour faire le même parcourt effectué par moi ce matin. Leur chant décousu et désorganisé me fit sourire, la moitié ne connaissaient pas les parole seul l'homme de tête chantais sur de lui, Les autre ne fessant que le suivre ou tous du moins essayer. Arrivant à notre niveau les gardes reprirent le refrain avec force, pensant impressionner leur chef. Je retiens un rire nerveux reconnaissant le dit chant, en effet ce chant d'ivrogne il faut le dire n'a rien de militaire.

Le Général sembla le remarqué et m'adressa un sourire.

-Cette tradition perdure depuis plus d'un siècle je n'ais pas le cœur de la stopper. Les jeunes recrues comme le nouveau garde que nous avons laissé précédemment ont des petites difficultés à s'adapté à cette tradition, au début du moins. Mais cela motive la majorité des troupes.

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à cela. Nous remontions le chemin en directions des jardins. Quand il prit de nouveau la parole.

-Vous ne seriez pas contre un entrainement contre quelque uns de mes gardes, mon cher ?

-Non si cela est fait dans les règles.

-... Les règles Mandaloriennes par exemple ?

Je soupirai sans aucune discrétion.

-Vous avez donc lus mon dossier... Oui dans les règles Mandaloriennes de préférence. Autre chose que vous voulez savoir me concernant ? Tous n'ais pas inscrit dans mon dossier. L'ordre aime garder ses petits secrets.

-L'un des Grands Maitres Jedi de Coruscant m'a confirmé votre implication dans l'affaire des deux apprentis Sith. Le sauvetage d'une station orbitale sur l'une des lunes de Toprawa et le dossier recense d'autres exploits, qui fait qu'une chasse de chien kart est une balade de santé pour vous. Il est normal pour moi qui occupe le poste de chef de la sécurité d'une planète de se renseigné sur chaque personne côtoyant de prés ou de loin la Duchesse.

-Exact mais que voulez vous savoir exactement ?

-Votre passé auprès des Mandalorien. Annonça l'homme sans préambule.

-Très bien... Vous le saurez de toute façon si vous savez déjà le reste. Je pris un instant pour organisé mes souvenir.

-J'ai grandis parmi un clan de Mandalorien de l'ancienne air. Respectant les rites des millénaires dernier contrairement au sois disant combattant mandalorien actuel de la Death Watch.

Les guerriers qui m'on élevé n'on pas d'attache propre. Pas de planète propre pas de possessions terrestre, rare sont ceux qui ont une famille car la vie d'un guerrier Mandalorien mène dans les quatre coins de la galaxie en quête de glorieuse et sanglante bataille. Peut de femme quelque sois l'espèce voudrais élever des enfants dans ces conditions.

Les seules possessions du mandalorien est sont équipement. Son armure, ou plusieurs si c'est un vétéran. Sa Vibro-lame, son fusil blaster, quelque objets personnel et bien entendus des vivres... Toute chose que l'être a besoin pour vivre correctement jusqu'à la prochaine bataille... Les Mandaloriens vivent généralement de manière spartiate. Leurs seulement ambitions est d'obtenir la gloire et de mourir l'arme à la main ainsi que de formé la prochaine génération de guerrier. Il y a plusieurs types de guerrier et ils sont organisés hiérarchiquement comme toutes les sociétés. Mais les Mandaloriens ne sont pas une espèce à proprement parlé. N'importe qui peut en faire partis tant que la personne soit dotée d'une grande volonté et d'une force de caractère puissante. Être Mandalorien n'est pas juste faire partis d'un clan ou de suivre les ordres du Mandalore leur chef. Être Mandalorien c'est une façon de penser et d'agir de vivre même. L'honneur et les besoin du clan passent avant tous.

Les recrues n'ont pas axé aux armes dites Mandaloriennes. Ils se doivent de se procuré les leurs. La majorité des armes Mandaloriennes sont jugé trop puissant voire instable car elles privilégient la puissance sur la sécurité. C'est une sorte de rite de passage pour prouver que la recrue a les capacités requises pour faire un bon guerrier.

Si la recrue se procure les armes et quelle réussit à battre un mandalorien reconnus par ses pairs dans le cercle d'entrainement alors elle sera accepté comme guerrier par le clan. Lors de l'acceptation le Mandalorien reçoit sa première armure, c'est une armure de type intermédiaire qui protège le porteur au détriment d'une souplesse que le guerrier peut se passer.

Les grandes lignes de la hiérarchie sont les recrues qui ne prennent pas par aux combat avant d'avoir fait leurs preuves, les fantassins en bleu qui sont une majorité dans les clans de guerriers. Les chefs en pourpre généralement des vétérans, menant les troupes à une bataille sanglante. Et les combattants les plus aguerris portant une armure jaune, signe de gloire aux seins des clans. Très rare sont ceux à atteindre ce rang. A une certaine époque cette couleur était attribuée aux généraux mais cette tradition n'a pas vraiment perduré.

-Mais vous faites partis de l'ordre Jedi, comment un mandalorien à pu se retrouvé Padawan ?

Je sourire à sa remarque naïve quoi que compréhensible pour le commun des mortel.

-Une personne peut demander à devenir mandalorien qu'à l'âge adulte pas avant, ce qui revient à 13 ans pour un mandalorien. Cela peut paraitre jeune mais les recrues ne combattent pas avant d'avoir fait leurs preuves.

Un maitre Jedi m'a ramené à l'enclave vers mon 7ème anniversaire j'ai vécus parmi les Mandaloriens avant de rejoindre Dantooïne. Mais seulement vécut. Ils m'ont apprit les bases leurs traditions de leur rite, arts aux combats mais rien de plus.

La notion de famille n'a pas cour chez eux. Une femelle peut aller de mâle en mâle sans que jalousie ni conflit ne se crée. La notion d'appartenance et relative, même pour ce qui concernent les enfants. La plus par des Mandaloriens se considère juste comme des procréateur pas comme des parents. Les liens familiaux sont ambigüe et une famille peut se crée ou se séparé sur un coup de tête. Parfois les plus jeunes sont adoptés part les plus vieux par affinité. C'est une société très libre mais d'un honneur sans égale. Insulté l'honneur d'un Mandalorien et vous serais traqué pendant des années jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. _La vôtre généralement..._

Après mon récit nous continuons notre course en silence arrivant dans les jardins du palais, le regard passant d'un bosquet à l'autre d'une plante à une autre, le Général m'expliquant l'origine de telle ou telle espèce. Une dizaine de minute passa quand mon regard se perdit sur l'une des fenêtres du palais. Dans l'encadrement se dressais la fille de la Duchesse, pour seul tenue une couette provenant à coup sur de mon lit.

- _Shaabir !_ Jurais-je en maugréant.

Le Général se tourné vers moi étonné. Un ennui Padawan ?

Maudissant mon manque de contrôle et la stupidité d'Anita, je réfléchis l'espace d'un instant à une parade plausible, priant pour qu'il ne lève pas les yeux.

-Juste une misérable illumination, je viens de le souvenir qu'il me manque dans mon packtage, une ou deux bricoles pour mon équipement.

-Oh si ce n'est que ca. Demandé à l'un des droïdes de protocole il vous fournira ce dons vous avez besoin.

-Merci j'y vais de ce pas. Bonne journée Général. Je pris la direction du hall sans paraitre empressé. Une fois dans les corridors je courus presque pour atteindre mes appartements.

En entrant dans le salon je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce pour réunir les vêtements éparpillé par Anita. Puis je rentrai dans ma chambre prêt a réprimandé sévèrement son manque de jugeote. Quand je ne trouvai que le lit fait et mes affaires de la veille soigneusement pliées sur le bord d'un des meubles. Restant immobile une poignée de seconde, en équilibre sur ma jambe biotech, les bras en l'air... Ridicule, oui je suis ridicule dans cette position.

Je sondai l'appartement à l'aide de la force et trouva la présence de la jeune fille dans la salle de bain. Bien sur quelle est dans la salle de bain, _di'kut_ , elle ne va pas parcourir les couloirs du palais nu, seulement couverte d'une couette.

Forcé d'attendre je m'assis dans l'un des divans du salon, maugréant contre la jeune fille. Je me mis après quelques secondes dans un état de méditation profond afin de vidée mon esprit dans le seul but de me calmé.

Me projetant à l'aide de la force au delà des murs de mes appartements. Je sentis les gardes patrouiller dans les longs corridors, un droïde astromech effectué une maintenance sur un vaisseau orbital. Le Général courant à petite foulé le long d'un des bassins des jardins du palais. Un gradé réprimandé une recrue sur sa tenue qu'il juge débraillé...

Je sentis, grâce à ma méditation, plus que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échappé la jeune fille. J'ouvris les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, petit rituel avant chaque discutions. Une tornade blonde s'abatis sur moi sans prévenir. Habillé d'une légère robe couleur crème les cheveux encore humide.

-Merci pour cette nuit, _Dha_. Sa voix transpirait la joie... Misère... Je n'us pas besoin de recourir a la force pour savoir qu'elle était apaiser. Mais par ma présence ou par le fait que je l'avais réconforté durant la nuit ? Surement un peut des deux me dit une voix narquoise au fond de ma tête.

Les minutes défilèrent, une odeur de fruit émanant de ses doux cheveux, quand soudain elle me lâcha et me fixa du regard. Je remarquai qu'elle rougissait mais son regard semblait déterminé.

-On se voit toute à l'heure _Dha._ Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, trop prêt des lèvres à mon goût. Agrippa ses vêtement roulé en boule puis sortis en vitesse sans que je n'ais le temps de protesté. Grognant contre mon manque de réaction, Je rentai à mon tour dans la salle d'eau, une douche me fera le plus grand bien.

Me lavant frénétiquement pour enlever toute cette sueur accumulée lors de mon entrainement, je réalisai qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom, _°Dha°._ Pas que cela me dérange vraiment mais je n'avais pas entendu ce mots depuis des années... Pas depuis mon enfance enfaite.

 _Des hommes et des femmes vêtues armures... Réunis autour d'un cercle tracé au sol... Un combat contre un autre enfant... Des encouragements... Une victoire remporté in extrémise... Des félicitations... Une parole, un titre… Désormais... Tu te nommeras... 'Dha'Verd'... Guerrier sombre..._

Bon restons calme, pour eux ce n'est qu'un nom... ils ne savant pas la signification de ces mots. La Duchesse à lu ton dossier, c'est pour cette raison quelle pousse sa fille dans les bras d'un 'grand Jedi'. Le général aussi à lus mon dossier mais plus par soucis de sécurité, une bonne initiative d'ailleurs tu aurais fait pareil dans son cas.

Finir cette mission le plus vite possible et rentré à l'enclave, ou je n'aurais que les entrainements et aidé quelques fermiers... les champs de Dantooïne rien de plus paisible...

Il y avait trop de différences ici... Pas de laïus des Maitres sur mon accoutrement, ma manière d'agir et mes escapades. Trop de libertés... _Trop de tentations..._

Je finis rapidement de me laver et partis enfilé ma tenue de Padawan et de revêtir mon armure.

Exosquelette d'une quinzaine de kilo mesurant ma taille sois un petit mètre quatre-vingts. Ressemblant fortement à une amure Mandalorienne néo-croisé dont je me suis imprégner pour le design. Aux couleurs gris et noir, la visière légèrement arrondie pour une meilleure vision latérale ainsi qu'une large épaisseur permettant d'encaisser les tirs de blaster de petit calibre. Pas que j'aime recevoir des tirs d'arme mais je suis simplement plus prévoyant que la majorité des Jedi. Une simple bure ne protège pas des attaques thermique, sonique ou simplement sournoise comme une dague ou une petite lame.

OOOOOO

La pièce des communications était vaste, assez pour accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Cinq postes de communication disposée le long du mur en face de la porte était occupées par des gardes fessant leur travail habituel, relayant des communications civils ou interplanétaires. L'un des gardes effectua les derniers réglages du système de projection holographique pour me permettre de faire mon rapport à Lootra mon Maitre de Dantooïne.

Bakura dans le secteur Ouest de la galaxie et Dantooïne elle dans le secteur Nord-est, sont en effet deux planète presque à l' opposé dans la galaxie. Je suis bien loin de chez moi pensai-je amèrement.

Reprenant un visage impassible je rassemblai mes pensé pour effectué mon rapport de la meilleur manière possible, d'une façon claire précise et distingue. Un BIP résonna dans la pièce puis le technicien se tourna vers moi en me signalant que la connexion était établie avec l'enclave Jedi. L'homme sortis de la salle après avoir précisé à l'un des gardes qu'il avait finit son quart.

Une silhouette bleutée se désigna progressivement sur la base de l'holocam. Mon maitre apparue finalement, portant une tunique que j'imaginais brune. Le visage souriant ses yeux d'habitude marron était assombris par l'holographe, et sa peau verte pomme légèrement plus foncé.

-Tu m'as l'air mélancolique mon cher apprenti. Sa vois d'ordinaire claire était tinté de grésillement du à la mauvaise transmission.

-Non juste pressé de rentré à l'enclave, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour un Jedi ici, les habitant sont pacifiques, Le palais à son lot de garde…

-Tellement ennuyeux. Me répondit le twi'lek d'une vois sarcastique. Tu as la chance de côtoyé la noblesse, chose que peut de Jedi font dans leur vie, mais mon Padawan préfère travailler dans les champs de Dantooïne à aider les agriculteurs et à chasser les bêtes sauvages...

-Bah pour la noblesse je m'en serais bien passé ! Pis ce n'est pas moi qui chassais, étant jeune, le Womp rat dans les mers des dunes entre mes missions pour l'ordre.

Le Maitre Jedi fut pris d'un petit rire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Ses lekku tremblèrent sous le soulèvement de son torse. Oui le maitre comme l'apprenti ne sont pas des traditionnalistes du code Jedi.

-Il est vrai que j'ai fait quelques écarts lorsque j'étais jeune mais...

-Écart ? Maitre vous me l'avez avoué vous-même, quand vous m'avais pris pour élève. ...Respecter le code c'est important, mais une ou deux transgressions ne peuvent pas faire de mal... Citais-je.

Le maitre Jedi fis la moue un instant pis se repris rapidement. Je suis fais, exacte ?

-Oui Monsieur le chasseur de Tatooïne... Je souri en voyant le visage faussement vexé de mon Maitre.

-Pour revenir à la noblesse, que c'est t'il passé ? ...Aie _,_ il a deviné...

-Rien, rien... Tentais-je désespérément.

Le maitre Jedi arqua un sourcil en souriant. Puis il me fit signe développé d'un geste de la main.

Je pris une grande inspiration puis changeant de langue, ce qui déconcerta quelque peut Lootra qui ne s'attendais pas a ce que je passe du basique au Hutt.

-La fille de la duchesse ma pris en affection... Expliquais-je rapidement en buttant sur quelques mots Hutt. Et la Duchesse laisse faire, si ce n'est pas ce quelle désir pour sa fille.

Comme je mis attendais le Maitre Jedi fus pris d'un fous rire affreusement irritant à mes oreilles. Il rit... Je risque l'incident diplomatique mais il rit... Toujours égale à lui-même le Maitre sécha une larme qui menacé de perlé au coin de ses yeux. Pis il se reprit et m'adressa cette fois la parole avec sérieux. Repassant au basic pour faire bonne mesure.

-Bien. Ta prochaine mission sera un tant sois peut différente. Tu te rendras sur Riflore c'est une planète paisible peuplé de Lurmens, La tranquillité des hotochtones a été dérange pas une présence extérieur. C'est tous ce que nous savons. Prends ta fidèle armures elle te sera surement utile. Il me fit un clin d'œil, signe de son amusement.

Il est vrai que les gens me jugent comme un maniaque en ce qui concernant mon équipement autant pour mon sabre que pour mon armure ou ma tenue par la même occasion.

-Je t'envois les détails ainsi que les coordonnés sur ton datapad. Prépare toi bien ta mission ne débute que dans cinq jours. Bon séjour et que la force sois avec toi.

-Que la force soit avec vous Maitre.

La connexion fut interrompue, je téléchargeai l'ordre de mission sur mon datapad personnel puis sortis de la pièce après avoir salué les gardes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Épreuves

Un hologramme bleuté représentant, de manière fidèle et détaillé le parcourt du combattant d'habitude destiné aux gardes du palais. Pour parfaire leur épreuve sportive, se dressais devant l'assemblé composé d'une demi-douzaine de personnes. Dont la duchesse accompagnée de son premier conseiller. Le Général de la garde, l'instructeur en chef ainsi qu'un technicien ayant préparé la transmission holographique.

-Nous avons agencé le parcourt pour qu'il soit le plus difficile possible, doublé le nombre de piège et rajouter deux gardes à chaque fin de secteur. Expliqua l'instructeur habillé dans une tenue d'entrainement noir. Signe de son rang. Le sergent Braniant attendra le Jedi à la fin du parcoure pour la confrontation finale.

L'assemblé hocha la tête bien consciente des capacités du sergent réputé pour être invaincu lors des championnats annuels de défense.

-Bien commencez dans ce cas. Annonça La duchesse impatiente.

Le technicien fit suivre l'ordre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur trois silhouettes adolescentes. Le général leurs indiqua d'un signe de la main de s'assoir et de suivre l'épreuve en silence.

-Instructeur, 100 crédits que le Padawan bat votre champion. Murmura le Général, sous le regard mi amusé mi sévère de la Duchesse.

L'homme en noir sembla peser le pour et le contre du pari, prenant en compte que 100 crédits représentent une forte somme pour un subordonné comme lui a contrario du Général.

-Pari tenu...

OOOOOO

Après un petit échauffement et un check up complet de mon équipement, comprenant autant ma jambe biotech que mon amure. Mais pour une fois je n'utiliserais pas mon sabre suite à la demande de l'instructeur. Je fis rapidement le vide en récitant une dernière fois le code.

 _°Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a que paix…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force…°_

Le garde sur ma droite me répète une dernière fois les instructions puis fis signe à son collègue de se mettre en position pour annoncé le départ.

Le terrain se composé d'une multitude d'étape plus varier et originale les unes des autres. Allant du simple mur à grimpé, traversé un champ de mine, ou un basin de sable mouvant... Les gardes n'avaient pas voulus m'en dire plus, préfèrent me laisser quelques surprises. Je suspecter aussi nombre d'entre eux de ne pas voir leurs champion se faire battre pas un Jedi de 17 ans.

Le garde qui endossé le rôle d'indicateur de départ me sortis de mes réflexions en se penchant vers moi...

-Le Général à parié 100 crédits avec notre instructeur. Et moi 50 sur vos capacités. Réussissez ! Je n'ai pas 50 crédits. M'indiquât le jeune homme avec dépit.

Je sentis sa frustration, surement causé par une partie de Pazaak mal joué.

Grimassent derrière mon casque, Je luis fis un signe de tête pour le rassurée. Voila que les gardes pariaient sur ma tête maintenant... En plus de l'attention particulière d'Anita... Je regrette vraiment Dantooïne moi.

Le garde se redressa la mine toujours inquiète puis il se repositionna prêt à m'indiqué le feu vert. Une minute passa sans qu'aucun bruit, mise à part le cri d'un ou deux oiseaux, ne vienne perturber le calme du parcourt. Le garde mis soudain la main sa sont oreille recevant une transmission. Il me fit un dernier regard implorant puis pris la parole.

-Jedi c'est à vous dans... Trois... Deux... Une... Go !

Je mis mes mains en avant et lança une importante pulsion de force en directions du parcourt, utilisant la force comme une sorte de sonar, affin de détecter les pièges, mines et autre embuche vicieuse du parcourt. Le garde grogna croyant que je n'avais pas réagit alors que le chrono s'était enclenché. Je pris appuis sur mes jambes se m'élança rapidement.

La première partie fut un sprinte d'une cinquantaine de mètre sans obstacle. La force me le confirma. Une première ligne droite, histoire de tester la rapidité des recrues rien de plus.

Il eut ensuite un mur à escaladé d'environ cinq mètre de haut, une impulsion de la force me permis de bondir et d'atteindre le sommet en une seconde. Chose que les gardes ne peuvent pas faire pour leur plus grand malheur. Sautant du mur j'atterris avec souplesse ne cherchant pas a stoppé ma chute grâce a la force, sachant que mon armure pouvais me permettre ce genre d'acrobatie jusqu'à une hauteur de neuf mètre. Sans que le porteur ne ressente aucune douleur ni aucun dégât notable. Après armure Mandalorienne ou pas, c'est le porteur qui décide si il court le risque ou non.

Une nouvelle portion de terrain nu s'offrir a moi ou je sprintai sans attendre, arrivant a l'extrémité de la piste deux gardes accoururent voulant s'interposé. Mais un mouvement d'épaule et un coup de coude pour le seconde me permis de les dépassé sans ralentir. Il faut dire qu'un coup bien placé, venant d'un exosquelette, peut stopper n'importe qui même les guerriers les plus entrainés.

Une fois débarrassé des deux gardes, je sprintai pour arrivé devant un basin remplit d'eau ou semblais flotté sur pilotis des plaques de duracier. Une analyse de la zone par le biais de la force confirma mon hypothèse. Je fis encore une impulsion pour repéré les plaques piégé ou celle qui résisterais à mon poids puis je bondi de plaque en plaque, sentant l'eau s'agité sous moi. Le Basin était rempli de petite créature aquatique. De vicieuse petites créature ayant le rôle de ralentir les recrus préférant passer par une autre voie comme la natation. Sautant une dernière fois j'atterrie sur le rebord du bassin et sprinta une nouvelle fois en directions de la prochaine embuche.

Un autre bassin se dessina devant moi, je ne distinguai aucune forme vivante dans cette partie mais restai près à paré la moindre menace. Un droïde cacher sous l'étendus de sable ou des mine à détecteur de présence. Je fis deux pas puis réalisa que le sable s'affaisser sous mes pieds. Les fameux sables mouvant haïs par les gardes. Je changeai la vision de mon casque passant de vision standard à thermique. Encore un atout que le reste des gardes non pas. Le sable sembla changer sous mes yeux. Le paysage changea, seulement différentiable par des degrés de rouge, orange, jaune, vert et bleu. Ce qui me servie pour distinguer les zones moins humide du bassin, donc moins changeante. Je bondis grâce une fois de plus à la force pour atterrie sur un band de sable moins glissant que les autres. Sautant de band en band comme pour les plaques de l'épreuve précédente j'atteignis le bord sans plus d'encombre.

Cette fois le terrain en pente douce d'herbe, de rochers couverts de mousse, de petits bosquets aux formes atypiques... Puis arrivant de l'autre côté le terrain recouvert de sable, de petits bois mort ainsi que de gravier. Le tous très bien répartis et ordonné, ne laissé ne présager rien de bon. N'importe qui pourrait trouver ce paysage certes déconcertant mais magnifique... Oui dangereusement attrayant.

M'accroupissant je pris une pierre au début de la zone et le fit rouler en utilisant la force pour parcourir lentement toute la zone. Une multitude de petite explosion, de piège mécanique, sonique se déclencha sur le passage de la pierre. Je pris une autre pierre refis un lancé sur la même trajectoire mais cette fois à une distance d'environ un mètre du sol. Aucune réaction... Bon on y va... Mais doucement alors... Je parcouru toute la distance les muscles tendu à l' extrême, redoutant un piège que les pierres n'auraient pas déclenché... Mais rien. Je sortis de la zone en soupirant de soulagement. Deux autres gardes m'attendaient dans une petite zone herbeuse.

Armé de Vibro-lame les deux gardes. Affichant un air hésitant, peut sur de vaincre s'avancèrent lentement. Ne jamais montré ses faiblesse ! Me rappela une voix de mon enfance. Un souvenir qui me fis sourire une seconde avant d'esquivé le premier coup puis de contre attaqué par un coup de genoux biotech, dans le ventre, qui coupa le souffle du premier garde. Le second attaqua plus prudemment et je dus esquiver plusieurs fois ses attaques sans avoir le temps de frappa correctement. Je feintai en amorçant un coup de poing mais frappa finalement avec ma jambe gauche d'un chassé puissant au thorax qui projeta l'homme au sol. Tournant les talons sans attendre je courus vers la prochaine étape.

Je rentrai dans la tranché creusé dans le sol peut profonde m'arrivant au niveau de la poitrine. Un bip retentis dans mon oreillette et une voix m'expliqua que je devais progresser à couvert.

Un tir de blaster approuva les dires de l'instructeur à peine une seconde plus tard. Je plongeai dans la tranchée pour éviter une multitude de tir venant aussi bien de ma droite comme ma gauche. Je sentis plusieurs tireurs de chaque coté de la tranché posté en hauteur. Je pris un temps pour établir une stratégie... Pas d'arme à feu...Ni de projectile... Pas de sabre pour renvoyer les tirs... Il n'y a qu'une solution pour sortir rapidement de la zone, espérons que le Général n'ais pas placé ses meilleurs tireur d'élite.

Je me relevai brusquement, puis me baissai aussitôt. Mouvement très risqué mais qui permet de tester la vivacité de l'ennemi.

J'inspirai une dernière fois avant de tenter cette échappatoire risqué... Et m'élança d'un bond Jedi, je sprintai utilisant la force guidé chacun de mes pas, pour faire de grande enjambée contrôlant chaque fois la distance, dans l'objectif de ne pas faire un seul bond d'une distance égal à suivante. Vu la distance à parcourir les tireurs n'auront pas le temps de prédire mon prochain mouvement, basé sur un roulement à sept bond, ni de calibré leur tirs avec ma vitesse. Mon stratagème s'avéra effectivement payant, durant toute ma course les lasers s'écrasèrent à l'endroit ou je me trouvé l'instant auparavant. Sortant de la tranché moins d'une minute après y être entrée, je me dirigeai vers un enclos de transparacier, ressemblant étrangement à une serre de botanique.

Une fois a l'intérieur un garde me désigna une cantine ou reposais un pistolet blaster standard comme ont en trouve dans toutes les armureries de la galaxie, un fusil blaster a répétition, arme de guerre considéré comme terriblement efficace par l'ensemble des peuples et d'un fusil de précision de type P-25, Un fusil devenue obsolète depuis la commercialisation du P-33 depuis une vingtaine d'années. Mais en l'épaulant je me redis compte que l'arme était un réplique d'entrainement, trop légère et plusieurs partit semblais être en duraplastique.

Le garde m'indiqua que 3 vague de cible allé apparaitre une fois que je me serais placé au poste de tir. Suivant ses instruction je me mis en position et attendis...Une...Puis deux...Puis trois... Puis... _Tchak, tchak._ Deux faisceaux partirent du fusil instinctivement. Atteignant les petites cibles rondes et blanches en plein cœur. Je pris une seconde pour remercier les années d'entrainement intensif Jedi et Mand'o, puis réarma le fusil et attendis une seconde fois.

La deuxième vague ne se fit pas désirée longtemps et cette fois 3 cibles furent touchées. La dernière vague ne comporta qu'une seule et grande cible de forme humanoïde. Je la vis se levé du sol comme un ralentis, une silhouette se dessina progressivement une tête, un torse, … _Tchak, Tchak_...Puis des jambes... Je rechargeai le fusil en regardant l'impacte de mes tirs. Le premier au niveau du menton peut être des lèvres vu la distance, et le second en pleine gorge. En temps de conflit c'est un carton...

Ce type de cible est le meilleur moyen de voir sur quel parti du corps les tireurs font feu de manière instinctive, tête ou torse par exemple. Je remis le fusil de précision au garde qui m'indiquât la porte de sortis, légèrement en retrait du poste de tir.

En sortant, je vis tracé au sol un large cercle blanc, d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre, tracé dans la poussière, Je reconnus le cercle rituel Mandalorien. Là ou les recrues fond leurs premières armes face à leurs frères. Dans le but de testé la capacité à maitrisé ou non ses propres coups.

Un Cathar se tenait devant moi. Une espèce humanoïde ressemblant au humain sur beaucoup de couture mais ayant un physique quelque peut différent. Une musculature légèrement plus développé que l'homme, un visage félins et bien entendu des mains pourvu de griffe.

La majorité des Cathars restent sur leur monde d'origine, Cathar du même nom mais il n'est pas rare d'en croisé dans la galaxie. C'est un peuple fier, d'une rare intelligence.

Un masque d'entrainement pour se protégé le visage, portant une armure légère Echani. Il s'adressa à moi une voie joviale presque joyeuse. Comme si combattre un Jedi lui fessait plaisir.

-Je suis ta dernière épreuve, D'après ce qu'on ma dit tu connais les règles. Alors allons si...

Oh ! Oui les règles ça je les connais... Je les pratiquais avant que même que tu rentre dans la garde du palais... Si tu veux jouer ont va s'amuser matous...

La montagne de muscle mesurant dans les deux mètres de haut s'approcha d'un bond, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. J'eus juste le temps de me baisser pour esquiver le premier coup. Plié en deux je contre attaqua une lui assenant un uppercut puissant le fessant reculé d'un pas je pris mes distances rapidement. Il reprit l'offensive d'un coup de griffe droite que j'esquivai facilement en me jetant sur le coté et lui rendit son coup au niveau du flanc. Il porta la main à ses côtes surement douloureuses. Je repris l'assaut sans attendre une seconde. Un ennemi désarmé est un ennemi plus facile à abattre. Ma rapidité le surprit, mon premier coup de toucha mais il bloqua les suivants avec sa garde et bondit en arrière pour s'éloigné d'un bon mètre. Il attaqua de nouveau mais en gardant une certaine garde, protégeant son visage d'une possible contre-attaque. Plusieurs instants passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse passer la garde de l'ennemis, esquivant ou parant les coups un après l'autre. Je vis soudain comme au ralentis sont genoux droit tremblé quand il prit appuis dessus pour me frappé.

Je connaissais désormais la faille de mon adversaire il ne restait plus qu'a l'exploiter au maximum.

Je reculai de quelques pas, le plus possible à la limite du cercle. Aidé d'un poussée de force je courus courber en deux jusqu'à atteindre son niveau et plongea en frappa d'un coup circulaire l'arrière de la rotule du Cathare qui se brisa sous mon coup. Le craquement sinistre qui en résulta fut mon signe de victoire.

Les règles du cercle rituel sont stricte, Ne pas sortir du cercle, aucun pouvoir Jedi, aucun bouclier énergétique ou arme de jets, les produits dopant ou stimulant sont autorisés sous conditions que l'adversaire en sois informé avant l'affrontement tous comme les médipacks. Le combat s'arrête au premier sang, ou à la première blessure notable, empêchant l'un des combattants de continue à lutté.

Reprenant mon souffle après ce coup digne d'un maestro, je vis trop tard une ombre arrivé sur mon flan, un choc me projeta au sol lourdement. Je pris appuis sur mes avant-bras pour me tourner sur le dos et vis le Cathar de nouveaux prêt à bondir.

Je vis dans ses yeux une fureur de vaincre, la frénésie du combat comme le nomme les Mandaloriens. Le garde était passé peut à peut sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, l'état second, la rage coulais librement dans ses veines, plus rien ne pouvais enraillé sa motivation. Je réalisai que l'issu du combat serai potentielement mortelle. Chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Me détaillant du regard il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ensanglanté.

- _Baay shfat !_ Je jurai en Hutt. A ces mots l'attitude du Cathar changea complètement. Il comprit que je venais de remarqué sa blessure aux lèvres, antérieur à mon coup porté sur sa rotule. Les yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise, il se redressa légèrement penchant la tête comme pour m'observé d'un angle différent.

-Le premier sang n'était pas voulu. Ma voie légèrement étouffé, par le casque de mon armure ne me donnais pas un ton très convainquant. Mais aux moins, elles avaient le mérite d'existé. Connaissant les règles du cercle et leurs répercutions sur l'honneur d'un guerrier je repris la parole d'une vois forte pour être sur de me faire entendre.

-Celons la règle, si le premier sang coule, le blesser décide de la suite...

Le sourire qu'il me rendit dévoila toutes ses dents... à faire froids dans le dos. Il se passa la langue sur sa lèvres et me fis un signe de tête de nouveau prêt à en découdre de nouveau. Signe que je lui rendis immédiatement.

Effectuant un bond prodigieux, surtout pour quelqu'un aillant un genou brisé, il se jeta sur moi toutes griffes dehors. N'ayant ni le temps de me relevé ou esquivé, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de tendre mes deux jambes. Comptant sur mes bras pour maintenir mon équilibre lors de l'impacte, et sur la résistance de mon armure pour ma survit. Il reçu ma jambe biotech en pleine face puis tomba au sol a plat ventre.

Je me relevai difficilement, trébuchant jusqu'à lui. Je remarquai de nombreux bouts de sont masque de protection au sol brisé. La force de l'impacte avait du être phénoménal. Pour endommagé un masque d'entrainement il faut vraiment le vouloir... Alors pour un briser un...

Il remua faiblement en grognant, je me penchai pour le retourner quand l'une main m'agrippas a la cheville et me fit chuter. Il se redressa sur ses bras et me frappa, une première fois que je réussis a stoppé mais il perça ma garde au second coup. Un déluge de coup s'en suivis dans les deux sens, cherchant à dominé l'adversaire désespérément. Frappant au hasard sans prendre le temps de viser.

L'adrénaline coulant dans nos veines atteint sont apogée quand je reçu un coup de coude au niveau du visage sans rien ressentir, mon casque avait mal encaissé l'impact. Je le compris en sentant le métal froid bosselé contre ma joue. Nous étions à ce moment, que de vulgaire machine de muscle frappant inlassablement sans aucune considération pour l'adversaire, recevant les coups les uns après les autres. Au bout de nombreux effort, je réussis à le faire basculé sur le coté, et je le pris à revers en l'étranglant. Refermant mes deux bras sur son cou, sourd à l'a protestation de mes muscle, je réussis a l'immobilisé avec mes jambes. Mais il se dégagea rapidement et entrepris de me faire lâché prise en frappant, griffant de toute ses forces mon armure. Une éternité passa, moi face contre terre serrant de toute mes force, sans qu'il ne réussir à se dégagé. Ses coups devenant de mois en moins violent au fils du temps. Je sentais l'adrénaline le quitté peut a peut.

Le son de ses griffes contre le fer mandalorien finis par m'écœurer, une décharge se répandis dans tous mon être et une nausée me pris le cœur, me fessant lâché prise.

Je basculai sur le côté et roula sur moi-même, de façons à être hors d'atteinte de ses griffes. Quand des bourdonnements étouffés par mon casque me parvinrent aux oreilles.

Relevant la tête je vis plusieurs silhouettes accourir en gesticulant des choses que je n'entendis pas. Mon pied buta contre une chose dur, je vis en tournant la tête un garde me tenir en joue l'air menaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla mais je ne le compris pas. Le sang bâtant contre mes tempes semblait couvrir le reste des sons. Il me plaqua au sol d'une main ferme me tenant toujours en joue. Je vis un autre garde examiné le Cathar, répondant avec peine aux appelles du garde.

Je reconnus finalement le Général et l'un de ses Lieutenants, faire signe au garde me tenant en joue de baisser son arme. Le général m'aida ma me relevé puis il ouvrit la bouche, un bourdonnement se fis entendre, et il fini par sourire. Après quelque instant j'osai les épaules et lui répondis que je n'entendais pas ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il fronça les sourcils et rouvrir la bouche, remua les lèvres mais... rien.

Je fus pris d'un doute... Je libérai l'attaque magnétique de mon casque et l'enleva, aussi tôt les bruit environnant me parviens aux oreilles.

-Pardonnez-moi, le communicateur de mon casque semble être endommagé.

-Vous êtes tous excusez voyons... Vous nous avez fait peur, combattre avec autant d'acharnement le Sergent Braniant, si les gardes ne vous avez pas stoppé vous vous seriez entretué tous les deux.

Je tournai les talons et m'agenouillai prêt du dit sergent, les veine de son visage contrastait avec son teint blême. De nombreuses ecchymoses au visage ainsi qu'une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure. Cherchant une blessure mortelle ou du moins handicapante au travers de la force je distinguai rien hormis sa rotule brisé, et deux côtes fêlé.

-Jolis combat sergent. Lui murmurais-je. Désolé pour le genou et les côtes.

-C'est rien, pour une fois que me bat d'égale à égale... il ria brièvement avant d'être prie par une quinte de tous douloureuse.

-Rester assis Sergent ne vous fatiguer pas notre équipe médicale va venir sur place. Padawan suivez-moi nous avons à discuter. Le général m'attira en retrait du reste des gardes et se tourna vers moi le visage soucieux.

-Mon cher, vous avez vu le niveau de mes hommes. Il est faible...

J'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il me coupa d'un geste.

-Non... Ne dite pas le contraire. Braniant est le plus adrois d'entre eux, mais il ne vient pas de ce monde. C'est un Cathar robuste de naissance. La majorité des hommes sous mes ordres ne sont que des fermiers, passant la majorité de l'année à cultivé leur terre ou gardé leur bétail. L'embargo qu'a subis la planète Nabbo il y a quelques années n'est que le premier d'une longue série croyez moi. La Confédération des Système Indépendant joue un double jeu dangereux, mais tant que le sénat galactique sera corrompu, nous aurons besoin des gens tel que vous.

-La Duchesse m'a apprit la véritable raison de votre venue, pendant que vous passiez l'épreuve. Il est vrai que l'agressivité relative des chiens karth a toujours été plus ou moins problématique mais nous n'avions jamais demandé une aide extérieur.

-Selon ses propres mots elle voudrait que vous repreniez l'entrainement de mes hommes, que vous les perfectionnez. Elle voudrait avoir une force armée capable de défendre la planète en cas d'attaque. Elle vous a choisis car vous êtes l'un des rare Jedis, voir même le seul, à utilisé différentes forme de technique, d'équipement et de connaissances autres, que celle typiquement Jedi lors de vos missions.

-Donc-je dois repérez les failles dans vos défense et changé l'entrainement de vos hommes ?

Il acquiesça ravis de m'entendre accepter aussi facilement.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici pour former vos hommes ni pour tenir compagnie à sa fille. Je vous aiderez mais cela passera après mes prérogatives pour l'ordre. Pour ce qui est des failles je vais méditer là-dessus. Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses attentes.

-En ce qui concert l'entrainement, les bases sont établis mais chacun de vos hommes doit atteindre le niveau du Sergent Braniant. C'est un excellent élément il ne vous fera pas défaut. Ce que vous devais faire c'est de crée une armé régulière de métier pas un groupe de garde, dont la composition des hommes change au cours des saisons.

Le Général nota mentalement mes idées et me conduit jusqu'au palais ou le repas sera bientôt servit.

Arrivant dans le hall du palais nous furent accueillis par des applaudissements nourris. De nombreux gardes avaient, sans doute, été tenus au courant du combat m'opposant à leur sergent.

Au centre du hall, la duchesse qui me salua, entouré comme à son habitude, de ses conseilles, et accompagné de sa fille et ses amis. Les trois adolescents avaient le teint pales, surement affecté par la brutalité du combat. Anita me fis un signe discret de la main auquel je répondis par un imperceptible mouvement de la tête.

-Que diriez vous d'un bon diné mon cher en récompense pour vos efforts ? Me demanda la Duchesse souriante.

-Je suis dans le regret de décliné votre offre Duchesse. Je ne suis pas apprêté pour un repas et pour être franc j'avais plutôt dans l'idée d'aller me nettoyer un peut. Oh oui...Un bon bain chaud accompagné d'une nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien.

La duchesse bien qu'un peut déçus, fut compréhensive et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle prit ensuite un corridor pour se rendre dans la salle de réception suivis de ses conseillers. Les gardes retournèrent à leurs différentes taches ou occupations, tant dis que je montais les marches une a une, avec une certaine difficulté je dois l'avoué.

Une fois arrivé à mes appartement, je fis coulé un bain chauds et entrepris d'enlevé mon armure. Sans trop mettre à contribution mes muscles endoloris. Chose difficile sachant que l'armure en question est un exosquelette intégrale d'une bonne quinzaine de kilo... Oui mais l'armure du mandalorien est comme une seconde peau... Me souffla une voie vicieuse venant du fin fond de ma tête. Seconde peau mon _shebs_ ! Ah il est beau le Jedi, stupide épreuves...

Je fis un minutieux check up de ma jambe et me glissa dans la l'eau chaude. La chaleur titilla pendant quelques secondes mes plaies mais la gêne passa rapidement.

-..Repos bien mérité _Dha_...

Je réussis après de longues minutes à entré en transe, chose que le reste des Jedi font en quelques instants. Et laissai mon esprit vagabonder sur les différentes épreuves d'aujourd'hui. Tombant peut à peut dans l'inconscience.

...Les sable mouvants...

...La tranché...

...Le bassin sur pilotis...

...Remplis de Gungans…

…Le Mur d'escalade...

...Une partie de Pazaak perdu...

...Jouer avec un Wookie nain...

...Le terrain miné...

...La mine de maitre Lootra...

...Le poste de tir...

...Quand il tire sa dernière carte...

...il perd tous, même...

...Sa tenue de danseuse...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Jour de repos.

Effectuent le dernier réglage sur mon casque. Je mis en route le communicateur et parla, mes mots se répercutant dans la pièce par l'intermédiaire de mon complik posé sur le sol un mètre plus loin.

Aujourd'hui était en effet mon dernier sur Bakura. Demain soir sera le moment du départ et le début d'une autre aventure. Ma prochaine mission sur Riflore, une enquête concernant une mystérieuse créature perturbants la tranquillité du reste de la faune locale.

Me redressant je vis par l'une des fenêtres du salon, je vis que le ciel avait déjà commencer à décliné, le soleil se coucherais dans quelques heures. Regardant mon bracelet utilitaire accroché sur mon poignet, je pris conscience que j'avais passée les quatre dernières heures à nettoyer mon majeur partie de l'après midi. Récurant les plus petits interstices dans lesquelles la terre, la poussière ainsi que la crasse, s'été glissé lors des différentes épreuves de la veille. Je venais de passé la mâtiné à faire mes exercice de musculation suivis d'une après midi de nettoyage tu parle d'un jour de détente...

Quatre heures pour nettoyer une armure... Non je ne suis pas maniaque... Juste soigneux. Mon cœur manqua un battement, à la vu du plastron défiguré d'une grande griffure horizontale... d'accord j'avoue, je suis maniaque.

Mon armure désormais propre et prêt a l'usage, allongé sur le sol à coté de la cantine servant de rangement à ma peau Mandalorienne. Je m'allongeai dans l'un des canapés du salon. Je pris quelques minutes pour consigner sur mon datapad personnel mon rapport ainsi que mes impressions sur la mission effectué sur cette planète. Me remémorant mon arrivé sur Bakura.

#Flash back#

Un bruit émis par mon chasseur me réveilla. Le signal lumineux sur le tableau de bord m'indiqua que mon chasseur Jedi sortira de l'hyperespace d'ici une à deux minutes. Je me préparai à la brusque décélération distraitement, repensant à l'ordre de mission.

Je devais en effet enquêté sur des disparitions de colon, dans l'un des régions montagneuses de cette planète. Je demandai au droïde astromech si le voyage se fit sans encombre, un paragraphe sur l'écran devant moi me répondit en même temps que plusieurs bips répétitifs. Rien de notable donc, la durée du trajet calculé par l'ordinateur de bords était juste surévaluée d'une dizaine de minutes.

Sur une journée standard d'hyperespace je ne suis pas à ca prêt. Traversé la galaxie de par en par met en effet du temps, et encore l'anneau du chasseur Jedi n'a pas besoin de temps mort entre deux voyage, pas comme les gros vaisseaux interstellaires transporteur ou de certains seigneur de guerre.

Le vaisseau sortis de l'hyperespace et se s'épara de son anneau interstellaire. Puis entreprit la descente en atmosphère.

Le chasseur Jedi d'une forme triangulaire et en effet un engin agile monoplace, pouvant accueillir un droïde astromech. Ne possédant pas de bouclier défensif, seul défaut notable. Hormis peut être l'autonomie de vol d'une durée de cinq heures, enfin cinq heure d'oxygène. L'autonomie de vol en lui-même dépend du carburant et rien d'autre. Le chasseur en lui-même ne dispose pas d'un moteur hyperespace. Problème pallié par l'anneau s'adaptent parfaitement au chasseur lui-même. L'anneau d'hyperespace, dispose par contre d'un bouclier puissant pouvant contenir des tirs nourri pendant plusieurs minutes sans subir aucun dégât.

Plusieurs ennemis des Jedi détruisaient l'anneau hyperespace du chasseur empêchant le pilote de suivre l'asseyant une fois celui ci sortis de l'atmosphère supérieur de la planète. L'ennemi pouvant fuir tranquillement sachant qu'il ne serait pas poursuivi.

Le reste de l'appareil et équipé de canons lasser jumelés à l'avant du vaisseau, d'un grande puissant permettant aux Jedi de donné du fils à retordre aux meilleurs boucliers.

Une fois rentré dans l'atmosphère, le droïde m'indiqua qu'il faudrait changer les compartiments d'oxygènes ainsi que les bonbonnes situé derrière mon fauteuil rajouter spécialement pour l'occasion, oui cinq heure d'oxygène c'est peut pour traversé la galaxie même en hyperespace.

J'inclinai progressivement le manche vers l'avant du vaisseau ce qui le fis rapidement piqué vers le sol. J'aime piloter n'importe quel appareil pourvu qu'il ais un minimum de vitesse à la clef, mais je ne me considère pas comme un pilote hors pair loin de là. J'aime l'adrénaline due à la vitesse excessive des engins volant tous simplement.

Le paysage se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à rentré totalement dans la verrière du cockpit.

\- D7, calcule moi la trajectoire pour la capitale de la planète et essaye de me trouvé les différentes fréquences utilisé par les autorités.

Le droïde m'indiqua immédiatement le trajet à suivre pour se rendre au palais de la capitale.

Je calai le vaisseau sur l'itinéraire établis et pilota distraitement écoutant l'une des fréquences utilisé par un groupe de gardes, blaguant joyeusement.

D7 changea soudain la fréquence, émettant plusieurs bips répétitifs me prévenant de l'importance du message.

-...Ici patrouille 2-7 à palais, me recevez-vous ?...

-Ici palais parlez...

-Nous avons reçus un message d'un des villages concernés, une nouvelle attaque à lieu, je répète une nouvelle attaque à lieu. Je vous envois les coordonnés.

-Très bien patrouille 2-7, nous allons envoyer du personnel, procédé comme d'habitude, barricadé vous dans les habitations avec les civiles. Bonne chance 2-7.

-...Merci, 2-7 terminé.

Si des colons étaient attaqué, cela avait peut être avoir avec les mystérieuses disparitions dont je devais m'occupé.

-Bien joué _vod_! Tu me calcule leurs positions s'il te plaît.

Le droïde bipa joyeusement. Heureux de rendre service.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me faire des amis. Mais après avoir passé seize heures dans un cockpit mesurant moins de trois mètre cube, n'ayant même pas la place pour changer la position de mes jambes. J'avais sympathisée avec le droïde jouant au Pazaak virtuel sur l'une des consoles du tableau de bord.

D7 m'indiqua la localisation des civils attaqué. Et je mis plein gaz sans attendre. Pendant que je pilotai le droïde me présenta des indications comme le plan des environs de l'attaque, le nombre approximatif des colons, et d'autres indications plus ou moins utile sur la faune et la flore environnante.

Le paysage déformé par la vitesse laissa bientôt place à des montagnes, indiquant par leur seule présence que je ne devais plus être très loin du village en question. Je suivis l'itinéraire a la lettre et vus sur l'écran que le village serais d'ici quarante kilomètres.

Je décélérai progressivement sachant que si je dépassais le site je perdrais un temps précieux à faire demis tour. Le village se dessina sous mes yeux entre deux flancs de montagne. D'abords de façon sombre et flou, mais au file des secondes il devint plus nette et je vis de nombreux rayons lumineux partant des environs du village sur des points noir se déplacement rapidement.

Je fis plonger le chasseur pour le placé prêt du sol, en rase motte. Tata mon sabre à ma ceinture pour m'assuré de ne pas l'oublier dans l'appareil, je donnai une dernière instruction au droïde et me prépara ouvrant le cockpit.

-D7 tire sur les formes les plus éloignés, prend garde à ne pas touché de civil.

Me penchant au dessus du vide, laissant mon manteau voler au gré du vent et ma capuche m'obstrué la vu. Je sautai dans le vide ralentissant ma chute en utilisant la force.

Atterrissant lourdement au sol sans encombre. Je me retrouvai au milieu d'une véritable cohue. Des colons affolés courant, criant en direction du vilage espérant trouver refuge. Et de garde armé de pistolet blaster tirant à vue... Sur ce qui m'étonna des chiens Karth. Ces animaux sauvages pesant une centaine de kilo au bas mot. Certes pas très amicaux, mais qui ne cherche pas l'affrontement avec les humains tant que l'on ne les dérange pas dans leur vie quotidienne ou lors de leur période de reproduction... Mais doté de patte pouvant entailler la chair aussi facilement que du beurre et d'une mâchoire puissante pouvant arracher un membre.

M'aidant de la force je repérai les colons sans défense aux prises avec les bêtes, je vins en aide à chaque personne sur ma route, colon comme garde. Arrivé sur la ligne de front je sauvai in-extrémise un garde qui allé se faire décapité par une mâchoire aiguisé d'un chien karth cornu. Les plus dangereux et vicieux du troupeau. Je fonçai dans le tas quand deux explosions, manqua de me faire chuté, balaya une vingtaine de chien, ce qui un me débarrassa de la moitié des effectif adverse. D7 n'est pas un droïde astromech pour rien, il ne sait pas viser. Les chiens se regroupèrent autour de moi, se désintéressant des gardes qui se retranchaient dans le village raccompagnant des civils.

Je sentis par l'intermédiaire de la force, la meute de chien m'entouré. Grognant, bavant, et grattant le sol avec hargne. Les chiens attendaient que le chef de meute agisse, pour s'élancer. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Un vieux karth cornus s'élança en boitant, je pivotai juste sur une jambe puis lui trancha le flanc d'un coup oblige. L'odeur de chair brulés se dégagea rapidement de la carcasse sans vie, qui n'atteignit pas mon nez protégé par mon casque des attaques cette fois ci odorante.

Plusieurs chiens bondirent au même instant, je fis un saut arrière pour les prendre de court. Retombant sur mes pieds, je frappai d'un coup circulaire plusieurs bêtes qui s'écroulèrent sur sol touché. Je m'avançai vers d'autre chiens et frappa, trancha inlassablement jusqu'à recevoir un coup de patte au niveau de m'a tête se qui me fis chuter au sol. Je tombais sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Je remerciai une micro seconde mon entêtement de vouloir porté mon armure lors de chaque mission, ce qui venais à l'instant de me sauvé la vie. Je comptais cinq chien encore debout dont un cornu. Qui m'attaqua suivis des autres sans crier gare.

-D7 ! FEU !

L'action se passa au ralenti... Le droïde obéissant tira suivant mon ordre. Mais le karth cornu plus rapide bondi vers moi. Je relevai mon sabre et sentis la chaire brulée cédé sous la chaleur de la lame, un bruit assourdissant retentis et ce fus le noir...

Sentant un corps lourd contre le mien, le fis basculé sur le coté. Ouvrant les yeux je fis un cratère d'une cinquantaine de centimètre prés de moi. Je vérifiai rapidement que la menace sois écarté pour chercher mon sabre. Je le vis toujours niché dans le ventre d'un gros cornu pesant prés de trois fois mon poids.

Me relevant avec peine j'attirai mon sabre à moi, et sauta à bord du chasseur Jedi, piloté par l'astromech. Je repris mon temps pour retrouver un battement de cœur stable puis mis le cap sur la capitale.

-D7, de retour sur Dantooïne fait moi pensé de te faire un bon nettoyage d'accort ?

L'astromech me répondit par une multitude de bip aigue, tous content de sa future révision.

#Fin du flash back#

Deux coup sur la porte d'entré me fis relevé la tête de mon datapad.

-C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret laissant apparaitre la fille de la Duchesse accompagnée d'un droïde. Anita était radieuse dans cette robe. Le droïde de protocole rentra, charger d'un plateau garnis de gâteaux, dessert et autre confiserie alléchante.

Le droïde posa le plateau sur la table basse et ressortis de sa démarche mécanique. Je me redressai et m'assis laissant de la place sur le canapé, sachant quelle viendrais s'assoir prés de moi. Comme pour me prouvé le contraire elle prit une tartelette de fruit et s'assis à même le sol le dos contre canapé puis me tendis le plateau. Je pris quelque confiseries et reposa le plateau sur le coin de la table.

-Je ne t'ais pas vu aux repas donc j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de manger quelque chose. Je hochai la tête la remerciant simplement.

Les minutes passèrent en silence chacun mangeant silencieusement. Je la regardai mangé sa tartelette, petit bout part petit bout, prenant soin de ne pas mettre de miette sur le sol. Je souri malgré moi quand un morceau lui échappa. La moue sur son visage ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire quand elle chercha désespérément de bout de tarte sur le sol. N'aillant pas remarqué qu'il flottait grâce à mon intervention à quelques centimètres de son menton. Etre jedi à des avantages... Elle le remarqua enfin et le croqua rapidement.

Son sourire éclatant me fit manquer un battement. Je secouai la tête légèrement chassant ce sentiment naissant.

Je repris mon datapad et me rallongea sur le canapé continuant de noté mon rapport. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'armure et l'inspecta du regard pendant de longues minutes. Je concluais mon rapport quand elle se rassit prêt de moi me fessant sursauté, ne l'ayant pas vu revenir.

-Peur d'une fille ? demanda une voie espiègle.

-Tout à fait...

-Oh arrête je t'ais vu lors de tes épreuves, ce n'est pas moi qui te ferais peur.

Je la sondai utilisant la force, ne décelant aucune intention négative, ni sentiment de luxure. Mais plutôt de résignation par rapport à ses sentiments de la veille. Merci, les Midicloriens d'être en si grand nombre en moi et de pouvoir me permettre d'utilisé la force pour ce genre de situation ambigüe. D'accord si elle vient juste dans le but de passé un moment entre amis pourquoi resté en froids.

-Hmm... Sauf si tu consomme deux bâtons de la mort, là dans ce cas...

Elle ria doucement, en prenant une autre pâtisserie qui retomba sur le plateau.

-Bah bravo regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire...

-Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la parkinson à cet âge.

Cette fois elle manqua de s'étouffé, je la pris dans mes bras et fis pression d'un coup sec sur le ventre, le morceau qu'elle recracha retomba plus loin, sur mon armure.

-Même en train de mourir tu laisserais des traces...

Elle reprit son souffle puis me répondit prenant une voix faussement vexée.

-Tu pleurerais plus la tache sur ton amure que ma mort.

Cette fois je vus pris d'un rire qui fus contagieux, riant quelques instants. Notant distraitement qu'elle était toujours sur mes genoux. Profitant du moment présent. Chacun oubliant ses soucis, son rang pour la soirée.

Au bout de plusieurs heures passé à se lancé des piques, se raconter des blagues, des anecdotes. Se lancer des défis parfois puérils comme, stoppé grâce à la force les oreillers qu'elle me lançais ou manger le plus de confiseries en une minute. Ou d'autres plus éprouvantes comme parié sur le temps que je mettrais pour léviter à un mètre du sol. Chose que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas faire bien entendu... Ca l'arrange bien de trouvé des défis auquel je suis le seul à pouvoir réaliser.

Elle alluma au début de la nuit l'holocaméra situé sous le plateau de la table basse que je n'avais pas remarqué depuis mon arrivé. Faut dire que je n'ais pas pris le temps de chercher aussi. Nous restions assis dans le canapé sous une couette provenant de mon lit, regardant holofilm sur holofim, en passant par le mélodramatique au comique. Elle, jouant de temps à autres avec ma natte, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je laissais parfois mon esprit dérivé jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Anita se lovais contre moi dans ces moment-là et je respirais son parfum en souriant discrètement. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas l'enlacé et rapproché son corps du mien encore plus si s'était possible.

Je me surpris à penser à cet instant ce qu'il adviendrait de nous si je tournais le dos ce soir à l'ordre Jedi. Quel serais notre futur ? Qu'adviendrait-il à mon Maitre, serait-t-il punit pour ma désertion ? Qu'adviendrait-il de mes compagnons ? Qu'adviendrait-il de la galaxie..?

Une friandise pressant mes lèvres me sortis mes pensées. Je la pris délicatement avec les dents en embrassant délicatement ses doigts.

-A quoi pense tu ? Me demanda la magnifique créature étendu contre moi. Je remarquai que l'holofilm devais être terminé depuis peut et qu'elle attendait mon avis pour choisir le prochain.

Je me penchai légèrement et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui indiquant de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Et se lova une nouvelle fois en frissonnant de plaisir. Elle se leva rapidement et sélectionna un autre holofilm avant de se réinstallé contre moi, prenant délicatement mes bras et les plaçant là où elle le souhaitait. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en ronronnant tendrement contre moi. Je sentis un frisson parcourir son corps et avec l'aide de la force je mis la couette sur nous, nous enveloppement bien au chauds. Ce qui me valut un sourire éblouissant.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent les miens et s'entrelacèrent tous en portant de temps en temps une friandise à nos lèvres. Après les avoirs saisis au vol. La force permet bien des choses, faire l'évité des sucreries pour ne pas briser un magnifique moment par exemple.

Cela fessais seulement quelques jours que j'avais fait la rencontre d'Anita, et quelques moments seuls à seul pour me rendre compte d'une chose. Actuellement dans cette position, couché l'un contre l'autre, elle lové contre moi jouant avec mes doigts, et moi l'enlaçant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me sentais vivant. Pas saint d'esprit ayant un corps capable et en bonne santé... Non VIVANT, c'est comme si un simple petit plaisir était décuplé. La douceur de ses caresses, le souffle de sa respiration, l'odeur de ses cheveux et son parfum. Ou tout simplement le goût de la nourriture. Quand ses doigts entrouvraient mes lèvres pour y introduire une pâtisserie et une friandise. Je sens le goût du sucre ou des aliments de façons plus prononcé... Plus... Meilleur, tous est mieux avec elle à mes côtés. Suis-je amoureux ? Es ce seulement de l'amour ?

Je devrais en parler à Maitre Lootra, il pourrais me conseiller... Non surtout pas il me dirait d'oublier Anita et de ne jamais revenir sur cette planète. De tous oublié et de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour elle... Il n'y a pas d'émotion... _Conneries…_ Il cacherait tous aux autres Maitres pour ne pas que je sois punit. Je ne dois pas lui en parlé même si lui-même a déjà eus une relation je dois garder cela secret.

Je laissai une larme coulée sur ma joue et dégagea ma main pour l'essuyé rapidement avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Puis jouant avec ses cheveux, je songeai que j'avais un choix à faire cette nuit et que de ce choix dépendrais le futur du reste de nos vies.

OOOOOO

Je fus réveillé par deux bras me secouent frénétiquement au alentour de midi. Sentant une surface dure contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un pied de meuble juste devant les yeux.

-Le sol est confortable ? Demanda une voix ensommeiller.

Je mis un instant pour analysé la pièce ou je me trouvé. Des sofas, une table basse, un plateau garnis de ce qu'il devait être des pâtisseries.

-Hmmmh. Je n'ai quand même pas dormi sur le sol... ?

Un rire me répondit. Je me retournai pour voir Anita devant de la porte menant à la salle d'eau.

-Tu avais décidé de dormir sur le canapé, après avoir jugé qu'une personne de mon rang devait dormir dans un lit digne de ce nom… La moue qu'elle arborais semblais indiquer qu'elle aurait voulue dormir une nouvelle fois à mes côtés dans ce grand lit.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, je n'aurais pas pu. Je n'aurais pas pu partir aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle mission de l'ordre si j'étais resté toute la nuit à son contact. A un moment de la nuit au point culminant du tiraillement qui enserre mon cœur j'ai fait un choix. Et ce choix n'aurait pas été possible si j'avais passé la nuit allongée contre son corps et ses courbes. Anita m'aurait convaincu implicitement de resté. J'aurais tourné le dos à l'ordre et aux première heure du jour, j'aurais envoyé un message d'adieu à l'enclave.

\- Mais le sol devait être plus confortable apparemment.

Je grognai pour la forme, j'attendis que la porte se referme sur elle, pour me massé le cou endolori. Maudissant le précurseur de la galanterie. Je fis le tour de l'appartement rassemblant mes maigres possessions. C'est fou ce que l'on peut éparpiller comme affaire en l'espace de quelques jours.

Je pris mon complit et le régla sur la fréquence réservé au Jedi. Je savais qu'aucun membre de l'ordre ne pourrait me répondre, les complits n'était pas fait pour les transmissions interplanétaires. Mais pour contacter l'astromech s'occupant de mon vaisseau.

-D7 ? Tu me reçois ?

Un long silence sans suivis mais au moment où j'allais reposer mon complit avec le reste de mes affaires. Un bip retentis du communicateur.

-Tu en mets du temps, bon... Fait moi une révision rapide du chasseur, carburant oxygène et tous ce qui vas avec. Départ prévus à 16h00 aujourd'hui, heure locale.

L'astromech répondit par de court bip ressemblant à des protestations. Un bruit venant de mon datapad me fis prendre conscience que le droïde avait peut être déjà prévus le départ depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Je saisis le bloc note informatique et consulta le document envoyer par l'astromech.

Une liste résumant le taux de carburant, l'oxygène, l'huile dans le système de refroidissement de l'appareil et d'autres choses que je ne comprenais qu'a moitie. Je souris, même si les astromech n'étaient pas programmé pour prévoir à l'avance les demandes de leurs possesseurs. Certains comprenaient les besoins et envies de leurs maitres mieux qu'eux même. La programmation des astromech est tellement bien faite, que la plus part des gens ne les considère pas juste comme des tas de boulons à l'instar des droïde de protocole par exemple.

-Ok bonne initiative, petit gars.

Je mis fin a le transmision et attendis, en mangeant ce qui rester sur le plateau d'hier, que la salle de bain sois libre. La salle d'eau s'ouvrit après une ou deux éternités. Rentrant à mon tour dans la salle de bain, je fis couler un bain le temps qu'elle soit libérée par Anita. Je me plaçai dernière elle et la chatouilla en la poussant doucement vers la porte.

-D'accord, d'accord je sors... Pis tu ne m'as même pas complimenté sur ma nouvelle robe. Je soupirai mentalement, la jeune fille pouvait être espiègle et joueuse et l'instant d'après d'être d'une mauvais fois flagrante. Je la fis tournée sur elle-même en lui tenant la main et la regarda de bas en haut rapidement, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur mes décisions.

Elle sourit et s'approcha rapidement, se penchant lentement vers moi. Je la pris dans mes bras en redressant la tête pour déposer une baissé dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres embrassée mon cou, en gémissant de désapprobation. Je rompis le contact et elle me regardé étrangement.

Non. Je secouais la tête en haussant les épaules. Elle sortit d'un pas rapide me maudissant de tous les noms.

-Le violet te va très bien aufaite, tu es magnifique ! Comme je mis attendait un cri d'indignation me répondis étouffé par la porte. Je fis ma toilette rapidement supposant que le Duchesse voudrait m'avoir à sa table pour mon dernier repas sur Bakura.

OOOOOO

15h37 Je suis largement dans les temps, rentrant dans le hangar du palais je pris la direction du petit box annexe ou mon chasseur m'attendais prêt à décollé. En arrivant je trouvai D7, branché à l'une console du mur jouant avec un autre astromech au Pazaak. Cette scène anodine me fit sourire. Nos nombreuse partis lors du voyage avait du grillé les circuits du droïdes et lui donné la fièvre joueuse. A marqué dans les annales de la république, je devrais en touché deux mots à Skywalker lui qui aime passer du temps avec des astromechs entre ses missions.

-Alors qui gagne ? Les deux unités tourné leurs têtes arrondis vers moi et bipèrent de manière simultané dans un concert incompréhensible.

-Ok ! Ok ! Finissez votre partie je suis en avance sur l'horaire de toute manière. Je vérifiai mon packtage une dernière fois et le plaça dans la soute arrière du vaisseau. Je perçu un groupe de personnes arrivé par delà les murs du hangar et de nombreux bruit de pas me confirmèrent mon impression. La duchesse venais me souhaité un bon voyage accompagné de ses conseillers.

J'enlevais mon casque, me voulant pas froissé la duchesse. Être en avance sur l'horaire et prêt à partir pourrait lui laissé croire que je suis pressé de quitté sa compagnie. Même si d'un certain coté c'est vrai. Je sentis la présence d'Anita parmi le groupe approchant. Bon espérons quelle ne vas pas me faire une scène du genre 'Ne part pas'...

-Vous êtes vraiment un Jedi inhabituel très chère. M'annonça, en guise de salutation, la duchesse. Vous laissé vos droïdes jouer au lieu de préparé votre appareil. Je sentis au son de sa voix qu'elle me reproché de partir si vite, de partir d'effectué une mission, loin de sa fille.

-J'ai pleine confiance en D7 Duchesse. L'astromech bipa comme pour me soutenir. Mon appareil et prêt depuis ce matin, mon droïde y à veiller.

-Fort bien... Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir séjournée ici encore un jour ou deux ? Je sondai son esprit durant un instant et y vis une conversation avec sa fille me consternant. La duchesse était au courant de notre rapprochement. Et elles devaient se douter indubitablement que si je rester avec Anita quelques jours de plus je quitterais l'ordre définitivement.

Essayant de garder un visage neutre je répondis d'une voix décidée, espérant ne pas paraitre grossier.

-Je dois effectuer ma mission Duchesse, mais je ne manquerais pas de revenir pour voir l'évolution de la garde.

Elle hocha la tête visiblement déçu. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le Général pris la parole tentant de comblé le vide.

-Je superviserais l'avancé de l'entrainement durant votre absence Maitre Jedi. Je vis dans son regard une étincelle de malice. Il ne m'appellerait donc jamais Padawan en public, cela me fis plus sourire qu'autre chose. C'est comme si le Général me considéré assez sage et talentueux pour avoir de rang.

-Et le Sergent Braniant, vous fait savoir qu'il attend avec impatience votre prochain affrontement.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui... J'ai déjà pris quelques notes sur une possible amélioration des défenses du palais Générale je vais vous les envoyer pendant mon vol.

-Bien, je réunirais mes techniciens dés demain. Bonne chance Maitre Jedi.

-Que la force soit avec vous... Duchesse, Général, Conseillers... J'enfilais mon casque et monta à bord du chasseur, fessant chauffé les moteur.

Je sentis le groupe sortir du box puis du hangar mais une présence resta caché dernière un pilier.

-Oui ? Anita... Elle ne répondit pas mais l'écho dans la force provenant de sa direction se rapprocha lentement.

-… Je tournai la tête et la vis habillé cette fois d'une petite robe dans les tons rouges. Je défis rapidement mon casque.

-Je savais que le rouge t'allait bien, mais le violet alors ?

-Oh sa va... Tu pars déjà ? La question était plus une affirmation mais la tristesse dans sa voix était palpable. Tous comme la tension à l'intérieur du box d'ailleurs.

-Oui mais je repasserai bientôt... Être sentimental n'a jamais été mon point fort mais une blague du genre 'Non je consomme juste du carburant, histoire d'enfumé le hangar' n'aurait pas été de bonne augure.

Elle grimpa maladroitement sur le chasseur s'aidant de mon bras tendu pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son visage s'approcha rapidement du mien. Je la coupai dans son élan, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Pour la prochaine fois Anita. Ma propre voix semblait déchirée et elle le comprit en me répondant par un sourire triste.

Elle soupira résigné et me tendis, un petit bout de papier avec un code de cryptage.

-C'est ma fréquence personnel, avec sa tu pourras me joindre partout ou tu iras. Je souris et je due me contrôlé pour ne pas me penché et l'embrassé, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas. Ma pulsion fut subtile mais néanmoins présente

-D'accord... Mais ne m'harcelle pas si je ne te réponds pas à chaque fois !

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas comme sa, tu le sais très bien... Elle souriait, heureuse de savoir que cet au revoir n'était pas un adieu.

Je remis mon casque et rabattis ma capuche et ajouta une dernière phrases en lui fessant signe de reculé.

-Que la force soit avec toi petite violette. Petit surnom trouvé une nuit lors d'une bataille de polochon, du a son teint violacé à cause de l'effort fourni pour tenté de me touché avec les coussins du salon.

Je la vit du coin de l'œil, faire son adorable moue une seconde avant de décoller. Je tirai doucement sur le manche et le chasseur sortit du hangar en prenant rapidement de l'altitude. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, certain que les moteurs étaient prêts pour une ascension hors de l'atmosphère. Je fis gripper le vaisseau au dessus des nuages et fus bientôt libéré de l'attraction planétaire.

Je notai manuellement le code de cryptage qu'Anita venait de me donné quelques minutes plutôt et demanda au droïde de me guidé vers l'anneau d'hyperespace. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, je suivis l'itinéraire en fessant une ou deux acrobaties histoire me détendre avant la mission que j'effectuerais dès mon arrivé sur Riflore.

Arrivant près de l'anneau, j'amarrai le vaisseau et demanda à D7 de faire les calcules pour le saut en hyperespace. Je lus sur l'écran devant moi les indications déduites par l'astromech.

Un seul bond nécessaire pour rejoindre Riflore, pas de détour. Durée du saut deux bonnes heures. Le trajet ne passe pas par une route commerciale, donc peut de risque de croisé des pirates ou autres menaces. Vérification du carburant, vérification de l'oxygéné, vérifi...

-Petite violette ? Me recevez-vous ? Elle voulait que je la contacte mais finalement elle va peut être le regretté...

-Hé ! T'arrête avec ce surnom ! Cria une voie que je reconnue sans mal.

-Mmmh nan ! Je vais bientôt passer en hyperespace une dernière chose à dire ?

-Tu devrais laisser les commandes à ton droïde, il pilote surement mieux que toi ! Je sourire, et lui répondis d'une voie faussement hautaine.

-Mais c'est déjà le cas très cher... Je ne vais pas m'abaissé à piloté un vaisseau tous de même, surtouts un petit chasseur Jedi.

Elle ria doucement et me répondis que je ressemblais à certains des conseillés de sa mère. Chose que je pris assez mal je dois avouer.

-Insulte-moi, je ne te dirais rien...

Elle ria une nouvelle fois quand le signa lumineux, indiquant que je pouvais passer en hyperespace, s'alluma.

-Violette à la prochaine...

-Reviens vite Dha !

J'acquiesçai et me replaça dans le fauteuil pour être dans la position la plus confortable possible durant les deux prochaine heures.

-Oh ! Et encore une dernière chose Anita...

-Oui...?

-Tu es exquise dans cette en robe rouge...

Et je pressai le bouton pour passé en hyperespace avant qu'elle ne puisse me réponde. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je vérifiai une dernière vois les données de vol.

-D7 la revanche au Pazaak sa te dit ?

L'astromech bipa plusieurs fois joyeusement.

-Ok je distribue cette fois p'tit tas boulons...

Je commençai à jouer, ne sachant pas que je me rapprochais a inexorablement d'un danger certain.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Arrivé sur Riflore.

Bon c'est la cinquième et dernière manche... Faut gagner Dha... Aller... Donc une carte bleue +1 une autre +4, et deux carte rouge -2... Main digne d'un manchot...

-Sert moi D7...

#Carte verte 8#

-C'est bon pour moi... Bon le tas de boulon continue sans rien faire comme d'hab.

-Sert...

#Carte verte 10#

- _Shabiir_! C'est bien ma veine ca... 18 donc je ne peux pas atteindre 20... Bon...

-Ok je poursuis avec... #Carte rouge -2#... Bien 16... Un petit quatre... Aller...

#Carte verte 7#

Et encore une fois ca passe au dessus de 20, mais ce n'est pas possible je suis maudis, pis je peux rien faire la... C'est foutu. Oh pis ta l'autre qui en rajoute avec sa carte rouge -3 là... ouais 20 forcément...

-Q-ue... Quoi ! Mais ta encore triché ce n'est pas possible ça...

L'astromech bipa mécontent, m'insultant surement en langage binaire. Je suis légèrement de mauvais fois quand je perds aux jeux... Ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs, pas que je joue souvent mais je perds presque à chaque fois. Que ce sois contre des droïdes, des être vivant ou même pour ma plus grande honte, contre les programmes dit d'entrainement.

Le Pazaak, le jeu le plus rependu dans la galactique. Il se joue à deux, et en trois manches gagnantes, après avoir convenu d'une mise en début de partie. Et depuis deux heures j'avais perdu différentes mise qui élève à environ 500 crédits républicains... Crédits virtuel heureusement pour moi.

Chaque tour, une carte est tirée de la pioche de valeur comprise entre 1 et 10. Toutes ces valeurs cumulées doivent s'approcher le plus possible de 20. Sans dépasser. Après avoir pioché. Le joueur a le choix de poursuivre. Sois en mettant fin à son tour, sois en laissant son adversaire poursuivre seul tous les tours suivants.  
Lorsque les deux joueurs se déclarent « servis », celui qui a le plus haut score inférieur ou égal à 20 remporte la manche... Ce qui pour moi n'arrive jamais.

Mais, chaque joueur dispose de 4 cartes. Qui bizarrement ne sont jamais en accort avec le jeu, en tous cas dans _ma_ main. Tirées, sois disant au hasard parmi une réserve de 10 choisie par le joueur en début de partie.

Le joueur peut utiliser ses 4 cartes comme il l'entend à la fin de n'importe lequel de ses tours. Les cartes de réserve permettent d'ajuster son score, de +1 à +6, ou de −1 à −6, selon l'inscription sur la carte.

Soupirant pour une énième fois depuis bientôt trois heures, l'une des consoles du chasseur signala que le saut dans l'hyperespace se terminera dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Bon ta encore gagner tas de boulon, mais la prochaine fois je te plumerais... C'est ça tu va plumer un droïde toi... M'indiqua ironiquement une voix venant du fin fond de mon crâne.

L'astromech bipa comme à chaque fois sont accort, heureux de sa victoire prochaine.

Je me replaçai dans mon siège, de façon à pouvoir piloter confortablement. J'indiquai à l'astromech des calcules à effectué dés la sortis d'hyperespace.

-D7, Scan moi la planète dés l'entrée en atmosphère, calcule moi aussi le degré d'hydrométrie, la chaleur en journée maximum et celle de la nuit aussi. C'est une planète inhospitalière mieux vaux être prévoyant.

La sortis d'hyperespace se fis sans encombre. Je décrochais tranquillement le vaisseau de son anneau interplanétaire et entrepris de descendre vers la planète largement visible, au travers de mon cockpit.

Je pris plus d'une heure standard pour scanner pratiquement toute la planète, en volant dans la basse atmosphère ne voulant pas consommé trop de carburant. En effet la planète n'était pas habitée. Ou seulement par des autochtones qui ne possède pas la technologie nécessaire pour ravitaillé le vaisseau.

Survolant successivement des volcans, montagnes, crevasses et quelques plaines. Le droïde m'informa que l'ancienne capitale, en ruine depuis plusieurs siècles était aujourd'hui occupée par des Lumens. Petit peuple primitif.

Je pris la direction de l'ancienne capitale en consultant les bases de donné de la république. Le paysage et l'espèce des lumens étaient les deux informations notées dans les données galactiques. Je grimaçais sachant que ces informations ne m'aideraient pas pour ma mission. Je savais bien plus de chose sur ce petit peuple grâce à mon apprentissage globale à l'enclave. Je lus cependant les autres informations transmises par D7 prise sur l'holonet.

-Riflore roc désolé, constitué de montagne et de rare prairie, d'une faune et flore faible. Mais cependant habité par des Lumens race primitive et non dangereuse originaire de Mygeeto.

Je posai le vaisseau à une distance d'environ trois cent mètre pour ne pas effrayer les petites créatures ni les gênés dans leur vie quotidienne.

Les ruines de l'ancienne capitale laissée à l'abandon par ses anciennes propriétaires pour une raison inconnue, ne contrastaient pas avec le reste du paysage montagneux. De sombre colonne s'élevaient dans les airs, les murs formaient ce qui devait être a l'époque des habitations ou comptoirs pour le commerce.

Marchant en compagnies de D7. Je vis arrivé plusieurs petites créatures roulant sur eux même se déplaçant à une vitesse comparable à celle d'un humain trottinant paisiblement. Le mode de déplacement de ces créatures me rappelèrent les mortelles Droïdeka crée pas la fédération du commerce.

Couvert de fourrure, elles s'arrêtèrent prés de nous. La plus grande m'arrivant au niveau des hanches et la plus petite ne dépassé pas le genou. Nous saluant joyeusement en sautillant sur place. L'une d'elle s'avança lentement, surement intimidé par mon armure. Et tendis sa main que je m'empressai de prendre, me forçant a me courbé par la même occasion.

La petite troupe me mena rapidement à ce qui semblait être leur chef. Un Lumens à la fourrure gris, le petit être semblais malade, je compris d'une consultation de la force que sa fin était proche, quelques semaines ou mois tous au plus.

La discutions qui suivis dura plusieurs heures jusqu'au temps du banquet, ce qui équivalait à notre repas du midi. Un festin fus donné en notre honneur enfin surtout pour moi enfaite. D7 n'avais pas pour habitude de consommé quoi que ce sois d'organique, plutôt un subtile mélange de carburant et d'énergie pour ses batteries.

Mais j'avais appris durant la mâtiné plusieurs chose intéressante comme par exemple le faite que, d'autres hommes en armures était passé par ce camps quelques lunes plutôt. Armure qui ressemblait fortement a la mienne, d'après ce que m'avait fait comprendre le chef du village. L'ancien avait même crus que je venais rejoindre mes 'amis'.

Ces hommes en armure, au couleur bleu. Était armés d'après les Lumens de 'grosses pierres brillant'. Donc des Mandaloriens était venus faire du camping sur une planète perdu de la banlieue extérieur. D'autre Lumens m'avais aussi expliqué que les grands hommes bleus était partis vers les montagnes.

Le repas fus festif les plus jeune sautillé autour du feu, effectuent des danses. Chaque fois qu'un des Lumens me tendais un fruit ou autre chose à manger je les montrais à l'astromech qui se renseigner rapidement sur l'holonet histoire que je ne finisse pas six pieds sous terre a cause d'un fruit.

Soudain, un léger tremblement de terre vient déranger ce moment de tranquillité. Mais contre toute attente les petites créatures reprirent bien vite leur activité. Surement un volcan encore en activité. Je prise note de consulté l'holonet sur les dernières relevée sismique de la planète si telle archive existe bien entendu.

Mais aussi soudainement que le trenblement de terre une présence naquit dans la force. Elle disparues presque aussitôt. Une présence sombre, obscure, malveillante, bestiale presque animal...

Je pris plusieurs minutes pour essayer de retrouvé cette présence ou même de la localisé mais rien ne me viens. Cette impulsion... ou plutôt ce trouble dans la force n'avait duré que quelques instant bien trop pour que je puisse en tiré quoi que ce sois.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un Jedi gardien est pas un consulaire. Je suis un guerrier dans l'âme, quelque peut téméraire et pas mal intrépide je dois l'avouer au grand dam de mon Maitre.

Les Gardiens sont en effet la force de frappe de l'ordre Jedi, courageux et déterminé. Ils agissent dés que les négociations échouent. Chose que les consulaire à l'inverse des gardiens font très bien. Les Jedi Consulaires sont plus axé sur la maitrise de la force sous tous ses formes en passant par la méditation, télékinésie, la science de la diplomatie, voire même la philosophie. C'est pour cela que la plus part des Grands Maitres Jedi ont été des Jedi Consulaires.

Plus pensé qu'agir... Chose qui a fait de nombreux tord au fils des siècles... Comme lors des guerres Mandaloriennes ou la guerre civile des Jedi il y a environ deux millénaires. Ou plus récemment avec un sénat de plus en plus corrompus au fils des ans.

N'ayant pas l'esprit tranquille je rejoignis mon chasseur et demanda à l'astromech d'utilisé les capteurs du vaisseau et de trouvé une quelconque forme de vie ou de technologie. Et j'entreprise de mon coté d'envoyer un message à l'ordre. Pour d'une par faire mon rapport et de confier mes doutes concernant ce phénomènes étrange.

L'holocam créa un hologramme miniature me ressemblant en tous point, me servant en quelque sorte de miroir. Je mis une minute peut être deux pour organisé mes pensées, et pouvoir entamé mon récit facilement.

-Salutation Maitres. Padawan Dha'verd. Je suis actuellement sur la planète Riflore comme l'indique mon objectif de mission transmisse par mon Maitre Lootra. J'ai scanné entièrement la planète dés mon entré en atmosphère mais rien de concluant de ce coté la. J'ai établis mon camp de base au pied de l'ancienne capitale désormais 'aux petites mains' des Lumens aussi pacifique que joyeux.

Mais aujourd'hui vers 13h03, heure locale lors du banquet organisé par les gentilles créatures, j'ai ressentis lors d'un léger tremblement de terre une sorte de... Présence ou un écho dans la force. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interprété ce phénomène. Mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Cette... 'Chose' semblais sombre, dangereuse mais étrangement animal.

Mais cependant tous porte à croire qu'une troupe de Mandalorien est comme moi approché les Lumens quelques jours plus tôt pour trouvé une sorte de 'sanctuaire' souterrain dans la région proche de la capitale.

Mon hypothèse serait que les Mandalorien se seraient enfoncé dans ces souterrains et aurais trouvé 'quelques chose' qui selon eux aurait nécessite un bon paquet d'explosif.

Donc soit un gros monstre bien hideux, soit les guerriers se sont reconvertis dans l'industrie du minerai.

Plus sérieusement je pense plutôt que les Mandalorien aussi bien préparé qu'ils le sont pour toutes circonstances ont du trouvé un adversaire de taille. Sont tombés sur un os, de quelque nature que se sois. Les Mandalorien n'utilisent que très rarement des explosifs.

Depuis le séisme, la présence du coté obscure est certes mince mais présente... Je pense aux mythiques Terentatek... Je sais que cela peut paraitre invraisemblable, mais ce que j'ai ressentis ressemble étrangement aux monstres décrit dans les archives de l'ordre.

Je coupai l'enregistrement sachant que peut de membre du conseil prendrais en considération mon avis sur ce mystère. Je téléchargeai les plans des environ sur mon datapad et planifia un itinéraire jusqu'à l'épicentre du séisme.

-D7 tu reste ici et tu me surveille le vaisseau. Au moindre problème tu décolle et m'attend en orbite comprit ?

L'astromech bipa longuement signe qu'il exécuterait mes ordres au moindre souci. Et je partis en direction des la fameuse caverne au pas de course.

OOOOOO

L'entrée de la caverne ressemblait à tant d'autre... Une ouverture dans la pierre sans doute creusé par des siècles d'irrigation ou de tempête de sable pour cette planète. L'écho dans la force était plus présent ici, des choses terrible devait avoir eu lieu dans ces souterrains. La sensation de gêne du à la présence néfaste du coté obscure et mon manque de sommeil, fis n'aitre en moi un sentiment de malaise qui grandis durant les heures suivantes. Plus je m'enfonçais dans les galeries plus le coté obscure semblait présent, voir même oppressent. Je fis un autres arrêt pour noté mes déplacement et parfois mon impression sur ma progression dans cette grotte. Durant les quatre... Voir cinq heures, passé sous terre. Croissant seulement un nombre important des Skyrack. Sorte de larves volante, d'environ deux mètre de longueur. Aveugle mais qui utilise les ultrasons pour évoluer dans son environnement. Les Skyrack se déplacent normalement par groupe de trois voir par groupe de cinq mais la, cette fois je tombais sur un nid et elles semblaient plus agressive qu'ordinaire. Signe qu'il se passe des choses pas net dans cet endroit.

Arrivant dans une autre caverne je notais depuis quelques secondes je m'interrompis entendant un bruit qui n'ait rien d'un bruissement d'aile ou d'un cri désagréable des Skyrack. Le bruit se répéta l'instant suivant mais ne venant pas du meme endroit. Je rangeai mon datapad en vitesse et dégaina mon sable fessant sortir la lame bleuté, illuminant les parois de la caverne. Je sentis au travers de la force le doute, la détermination, l'appréhension... Trahissant la présence d'un groupe m'encerclant depuis les deux embouchures de la caverne. Un mot attira mon attention à peine plus force qu'un murmure, _jetii._

Jedi en Mandalorien. Donc j'avais raison des guerrier mandalorien, fessait mumuse avec des explosifs sous terre.

- _Su'cuy, verd. Ni'jurkadir sha mando'ade..._ Je s'avais quand leur parlant en Mando'a .Ils ne se contenteraient pas de m'abattre directement. J'avais éveillé leur intérêt en les saluant de guerrier et leur exprimant mon souhait de ne pas me frotté à des mandalorien, dans leur langue bien sur...

L'un de me répondit, et signala à ses compagnons de ne pas faire feu.

- _Mando'ad ? J'hagwa na yoka_... Les reste des guerrier respectèrent sont ordre de ne pas tirée pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- _Ni Mando'ad, lorda_. Lui dire que j'étais un fils de Mandalorien était une omission plus qu'un mensonge car je ne sais rien de mes parents. Mais étant élevé par un clan Mandalorien dans mon jeune âge, ne je mentais pas... Pas vraiment.

Le faite que j'appelle l'homme monsieur aida peut être. Les Mandalorien sont très attaché à leur code d'honneur. Les grades au sein des leurs n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Voyant que je butais sur mes mots un guerrier s'approcha et pris la parole. Parlant le basique, il servie d'interprète pour le reste du groupe.

La conversation déboucha sur une alliance le temps de l'exploration de la grotte. J'appris que le groupe comportait une vingtaine d'homme mais divisé en deux groupes. Celui-ci est l'autre qui d'après le chef avec qui j'avais pris le premier contacte avait fait sauté la charge explosif. Ce groupe avait perdu le contacte peut après. Ayant croisé une meute de Tuk'ata les Mandalorien avaient préféré faire un détour pour rejoindre l'autre groupe, mais pour finalement tombé sur moi.

Sachant que la franchise était la meilleure solution dans ce genre de situation. J'expliquai avec l'aide du traducteur que, oui j'étais un Jedi mais que je venais enquêter. Seulement enquêté sur les mystérieux événements qui troublait la paisible vite des Lumens.

Nous reprîmes donc le chemin que je m'apprêtais à suivre avant notre rencontre quand un cri d'animaux résonna dans la caverne. Les Tuk'ata avaient sans doute suivis les Mandalorien, et profité de l'inactivité de notre groupe pour nous encerclé. Reprenant la tactique utilisé par les guerrier quelques minutes plutôt.

Je fis comprendre aux guerriers que je servirais d'avant garde durant l'affrontement. Ils sortirent des pistolets blaster, fusils a répétions, blaster lourd pour me couvrirent.

Ils se retranchèrent dos à dos prêt à abattre les bêtes qui sortiraient des deux cotés. Je fermai les yeux et chercha a travers la force les Tuk'ata... Une trentaine... Combat dangereux mais pas mortelle. Enfin pour nous. Ces créatures craintes par beaucoup de monde, en partis grâce à leurs Crocs et griffes acérés. Utile pour tué rapidement leurs proies qui cette fois ci, attendait le combat avec impatience. Il fait dire aussi que les Tuk'ata son des créatures semi-sensible de la force, peut de Jedi sont capable de les battre en utilisant seulement leurs pouvoir psychique. Adoré donc par les Sith de toutes époques en raison de leurs difficultés à tué pour les Jedi comme pour le reste de la galaxie. Au court des millénaires ces créatures était considéré est à juste titre comme les 'chiens des Sith'. D'autres gens, des illuminés pensaient que les Tak'ata étaient immortelle car elles réussir à survivre dans les tombés scellées des grands Seigneur Sith de l'histoire.

J'indiquai d'un signe du point le nombre d'animaux venant à notre encontre. Chose qui étonna plus d'un guerrier, ne s't'attendant pas a ce que j'utilise les méthodes des commandos Mandalorien pour interagisse avec eux.

Changeant le mode de vision de mon casque je passai du mode nocturne à la vision standard, pour ne pas être aveuglé par les tirs de blaster. Chose qui s'avéra judicieux quand les deux grenade lancé a chaque extrémité des la caverne explosa pour accueillir la première vague de monstre. S'en suivis un tir de barrage nourrir qui décima la secondes ligne.

Puis j'accueillis la troisième en me plongeant dans une transe de Jedi, coupa, tranchant décapitant les membres des vicieuses créatures. Le combat fut court mais pénible. Je devais être attentif au moindre mouvement des bêtes, n'attendant qu'une seconde d'inattention pour me déchiqueté un membre.

Nous prime une minute pour reprendre notre souffle, pendant qu'un des guerriers s'occupa de tranché une oreille de chaque créature pour en faire un trophée. Tradition ancestrale chez les mandalorien, rapporter au moins un trophée lors de chaque chasse. Prouvant les actes de bravoure des chasseurs.

Marchant silencieusement ne communiquant qu'avec des gestes précis et calculé de la main, nous arrivions dans une autre caverne mais occupé... Par des cadavres. Trois mandalorien gisaient dans leur sang, étalé du sur le ventre. Le commandant du groupe portant une armure jaune donna l'ordre d'un geste de la main, de sécurisé la caverne. Se déplaçant en silence un murmure s'éleva d'un des cadavres. Quand l'un des guerriers allait vérifier leur pou, une vision me vient soudainement... Un détonateur déclenché... Une explosion balayant la caverne, tuant plusieurs d'entre nous.

-NON !

Le guerrier se stoppa immédiatement et je soupirais soulagé. Je tentai d'expliquer mon intervention quand je vis que la moitié des Mandalorien me regardaient avec surprise. Je sentis leurs regards interrogatifs posés sur moi malgré leurs casques. Le guerrier parlant le basique m'aida pour la traduction.

Le démineur du groupe prit donc la place de son camarade et inspecta le cadavre. Il trouva un filament accroché au sol par un bout de métal planté dans le sol. Qui si l'on soulevait ou retourné le cadavre déclenché le détonateur fessant sauté la ceinture de grenade cacher sous le corps du cadavre. Une technique ingénieuse, tordu mais mortellement efficace.

L'homme désamorça le piège et retourna le mort en toute sécurité. Un autre râle s'éleva du cadavre, le guerrier tâta son pou et je sondai le corps sans vie pour m'assuré que son cœur ne bâtait plus. La conclusion fut sans appel, surtouts après avoir trouvé un boitier d'enregistrement dans la ceinture utilitaire du soldat décédé. Le dit boitier était programme pour émettre un son de râlement à intervalle régulier sans doute pour attirer des potentielles victimes plus rapidement.

Un piège parfait, vicieux à souhait... digne d'un assassin...

-Sith ! Il y a des Sith dans les profondeurs de ces souterrains. Quelle est la véritable raison de votre venu ici commandant ?

Après une longue discussion, pleine de détour de compromis et d'autre subterfuge pour me trompé, le commandant m'avoua enfin que le but de cette expédition était de retrouvé la trace d'un groupe de Sith s'attaquant aux différents clans mandalorien depuis plusieurs mois.

Le danger était encore plus grand que je ne pensais. La troupe décida qu'il était temps de ce reposé pour quelques heures. Après une rapide organisation des tours de garde, chacun vaquas à ces occupations. Enterrement des leurs frères, pour deux du groupe de guerrier. Partis de Pazaak. Vérification des ses armes. Et bien entendu dormir quelques heures.

Je sombrais lentement dans le sommeil repensant a ce que j'vais appris depuis mon arrivé sur Riflore. Des Mandalorien, font exploser une charge assez puissante pour provoquer un séisme. L'un des deux groupe est attaqué probablement par des guerrier Sith sois disant disparue. Et le pire un Terentatek habiterait au fin fond de ces galeries...Joyeuse expédition en perspective...

OOOOOO

Je me fis réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard par l'un des mandalorien effectuant son tour de garde. Il recula précipitamment quand je sortis instinctivement mon couteau de sous mon packtage qui me servais d'oreiller pour l'occasion.

Cette scène qui pourtant n'a rien d'innocente, fit rire les autres membres du groupe. Le commandant me félicita même de mon initiative. Ce qui pour le mandalorien revenait a me considéré comme l'un des ses hommes pour cette mission.

Chacun rassembla ses affaires et nous reprîmes notre avancé guettant désormais chaque racoin pouvant accueillir une mine, un autre piège ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous porté préjudice. Le groupe avait développé une technique particulière pour ce genre de déplacement.

L'éclaireur avancé seul, suivis de prêt par deux autres guerriers. Chacun utilisant une vision différente, l'un en vision nocturne et l'autre en thermique. Bien que la seconde ne sois pas très utile dans un endroit où la majorité des bestioles qui traînent sont des sangs froids. Je suivais accompagné du commandant et du traducteur si le besoin de partagé nos idée s'en ferait ressentir. Le démineur et le médecin nous suivaient, et pour finir l'arrière garde étaient composé des trois autre Mandalorien protégeant nos arrières de la même manière que pour l'avant-garde en ayant chacun une vision du 'décors' différente.

Je remarquais au bout d'un certain temps que plus nous nous enfoncions dans les profondeurs. Plus les murs de la galerie où nous marchions semblaient droits et polis. La présence du cotés obscure se fessait plus grande aussi et d'une certaine façon cela ne m'inquiété pas. Je savais désormais ce que renfermais cet endroit, même suis la suite des événements serais mortelle. Je m'étais préparé toute ma vie pour ce genre de situation. M'occupé d'aider des colons sur une planète dans le fin fond de la bordure extérieur n'était pas ce que j'avais rêvé quand j'étais encore qu'un initié. Le jour de vérité était arrivé, j'allais enfin savoir si être Jedi était mon destin.

Dans une galerie désormais parfaitement taillé, nous progressions pas à pas redoutant un piège ou un autre subterfuge laissé par les Sith. Une lueur rouge apparue lentement, venant du fond de la galerie. La troupe se rapprocha lentement presque à reculons mais au bout d'interminables minutes le souterrain s'ouvrit sur une grotte gigantesque.

La grotte séparée par un ravin sans fond, comportait deux rives. Celle ou nous étions était étroite et nue à l'inverse de la seconde. Largue de plusieurs mètres, comportant un petit campement ou reposé plusieurs caisses, cantines et autres unités de stockage entreposé depuis un bon bout de temps. La deuxième rive donnait, en face du pont de pierre reliant les deux coté de la grotte. Sur une large porte ouverte, à double battant d'une hauteur invraisemblable pour le lieu. Le commanda ordonna une fois de plus de sécurisé le secteur, puis je franchis le pont accompagné du leader, du démineur et d'un autre guerrier pour servir d'appuis en cas de problème. Le démineur alla inspecter la porte, pendant que je me dirigeai vers le campement.

Le camp en lui-même trahissait la présence des Sith, une réserve d'arme de soldat Sith, un alambic encore chauds, quelques datapad parlant du début de l'expédition et de l'installation du campement. Et un ordre de mission incomplet.

La porte en question devait avoir été forcé il y a peu, une légère fumé s'élevé encore de l'ancien mécanisme de verrouillage. Le commandant réuni sa troupe et décida que cinq guerrier nous attendrais ici, posé en embuscade au cas où les Sith tenterait une percé dans nos rangs.

Je suivis donc le commandant accompagné de quatre autres Mandalorien, le médecin, le démineur, et l'éclaireur du groupe. Je fis rapidement comprendre au traducteur que les Sith était venus dans ce lieu en quête de savoir et non pas pour un quelconque conflit. Le but de leur venue était la recherche. Ce qui peut paraitre bien étrange, généralement les Sith s'appropries les recherche des populations quelle détruise ou dans le meilleur des cas asservissent.

En passant la porte je reconnus presque immédiatement le décor d'un temple Sith. L'architecture était simple, le lieu était ancien, taillé dans la roche même. Mais la quantité de grava sur le sol et la poussière ambiante trahissait l'âge du temple, ou tu tombeau... Oui ce lieu était millénaires et de nombreuses fois.

Je sentis bien sur la présence néfaste des Sith... Mais elle n'était pas d'un grand intérêt. Oui bien sur, les Siths sont la grande Menace de la galaxie. Mais ce groupe n'était pas composé du Seigneur Sith si craint par le grand conseil Jedi. Le Sith tué sur Naboo par Maitre Kenobi était peut être le Maitre des deux finalement.

Une aura sombre était présente dans ce lieu maudit mais, elle n'était pas humanoïde... plutôt bestial. Cette aura dégagée des sentiments bien distinct. La haine pure et viscérale, un sentiment d'impatience...De triomphe. Mais d'autres sentiments ne venaient pas de cette monstruosité. Non la cupidité… Un groupe d'homme attendaient impatiemment son paiement. Je tiens informé le groupe de mes déductions sur une possibilité troupe de mercenaire.

La question à se posé maintenant était es-ce que ce groupe hétéroclite était venue en quête de richesse. Et de savoir pour eux même, ou pour réanimer un pouvoir plus sombre et ancien... Un pouvoir qui aurait déjà causé de nombreux trouble dans la force par le passé.

L'un des Mandalorien fit remarquer que nous n'avions pas encore trouvé un seul cadavre des leurs. Vérité qui frappa le groupe de plein fouet... Que c'était t'il passé ici ?

Un déclique, bruit typique d'un détonateur me sortis de mes réflexions. L'action suivant se passa en un instant.

Je bondis vers la charge explosive basé sur le mouvement et canalisa le gros des flammes grâce à la force. Mais mes efforts ne furent pas suffisants, les flammes se déplacèrent et attenir le groupe de guerrier qui fut balayé par le souffle de l'explosion.

Je revis en un éclair mon premier entrainement au sabre laser avec Maitre Lootra... La première fois que je suis parti en mission avec lui... Mon premier saut d'hyperespace... Le combat contre le Jedi fou... Et mon désarrois causé par mon inutilité lorsque Lootra combattis le guerrier Sith... La perte de ma jambe...Anita...

Je sentis progressivement ma barrière faiblir et je fus expulsé vers un des piliers du couloir, un choc au niveau de la tête me sonna. Puis mon esprit tomba lentement dans les ténèbres.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Pris au piège.

 _Des cris de rage ou de douleur... Des rayons lumineux... La douleur... La peine... L'honneur de mourir l'arme à la main... La surprise... Lorsque le coup tombe... Mortelle et précis... Le froids... Signe que la fin approche à grand pas..._

J'ouvris les yeux, une martèlent emplissait mon crâne... Un rancor venait de me passé dessus...

Une ombre apparue devant moi. Un visage se pencha se rapprocha du mien, apparemment satisfait. Des yeux sombres remplit de cruauté me fixaient. Se délectant de mon état.

Mais il vu balayé par une lumière aveuglant l'atteignant en pleine tête. D'autre trainé lumineuse passèrent dans mon champ de vision, d'autre cris puis ce fus le silence. Un silence pesant presque mortuaire.

Mais il fut très vite brisé par des bruit de pas, mon esprit encore embrumé parvint à compté trois peut être quatre personnes se déplacent autour de moi.

Je sentis deux mains me tâté, puis mon corps bascula sur le dos et mon casque tapa contre une chose dure. Ce qui augmenta momentanément mon mal de crâne. Une silhouette se dessina lentement devant moi, des paroles lointaines que mon cerveau ne comprit pas. La forme devant moi s'éclaircit et je pus discerner une armure bleuté...Je sentis un sentiment étrange comme une sorte de reconnaissance... un main ganté se présenta devant moi tendu. Je la saisis, avec difficulté. Mon bras semblait lourd, comme tous mon corps d'ailleurs. La main me redressa brusquement et je pris appuis sur mes jambes. Une phrase me ramena à la réalité aussi rapidement qu'un sceau d'eau glacé vous réveille le matin a l'aube.

- _Kandosii, aruetii._ Sa voix était voilée comme, si parler était difficile pour l'homme.

J'hochais la tête remerciant le guerrier qui venait me félicité, même si le faite qu'il me considère comme un 'non membre de son clan' me pinça le cœur.

Je constatai que l'intersection ou nous nous trouvions était dans un sale état. La moitié du couloir était ensevelis sous les gravats. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Deux en armures Mandaloriennes, et une demi-douzaine d'inconnue. Surement l'autre coté...

Sont pas beau à voir tien... Toi tu mourrais d'une crise cardiaque en te voyant dans un miroir. Me souffla une voie moqueuse venant de mon esprit amoché.

Le sang se mêlais à la poussière, je sentis aussi un trouble dans la force. La créature venait de sentir qu'un être maitrisant la force était rentré dans son 'antre'... La chasse était ouverte. Maintenant la véritable question était qui était la proie de qui...

Le commandant vérifiât chaque corps amis comme ennemis... Tous sans vie le combat avait du éprouvant pour les Mandalorien. Le traducteur qui tenait à peine debout, me proposa de continué notre avancé dés que possible.

Je soupirai en remarquant l'état de ma tenue. Mon manteau de Jedi était percé, brulé et élimé par endroits. Mon armure avait résisté à l'explosion mais le souffle ne l'avait pas laissée intacte. Bref elle aurait besoin d'un bon nettoyage et d'une remise à niveau une fois de retour sur Dantooïne.

Le commandant envoyant un message à ses hommes leurs ordonnant d'ensevelis par tous les moyens, l'entrée tu temple Sith si nous ne donnions pas signe de vie d'ici une heure. Puis armes aux poings nous nous dirigions vers l'affrontement final. En arrivant au bout du couloir je vis une large pièce ou se trouvait une vingtaine de personne. Une troupe de mercenaire ou de chasseur de prime. Six ou sept soldat revêtue d'une ancestrale armure Sith et un groupe de chercheur, surement adepte des Sith ou d'une quelconque secte obscure. Ainsi qu'un homme encapuchonné assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Surement le Sith responsable de toute cette histoire.

Mais ce qui attira le plus mon regard fus le large champ de force mauve qui renfermais une créature monstrueuse. J'avais raison les Terentatek n'avais pas tous été décimes deux millénaire au paravent. Je vis avec horreur une dizaine de cadavre recouverte d'armure mandalorien suspendu au plafond par des cordes juste devant le champ de stase. Les cadavres servirais aux chercheur pour contenir la bête juste après son réveille.

Dans un mouvement presque coordonné les chercheurs se retirèrent vers le fond lassant la place au reste du groupe pour nous faire face. Je sentis la tension monté d'un cran de mon coté. Nous étions quatre, une commandant accompagné de ses deux guerrier mandalorien et moi un Padawan Jedi. Le combat s'emblait perdu d'avance.

L'homme encapuchonné se leva lentement contournant le groupe de soldat et se dirigea vers nous son sabre dans la main.

-J'avais sentis ta présence dés que tu as posé le pied sur ce monde Jedi... Sa voie n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Que dit tu de nous rejoindre ? Je t'apprendrais à maitrisé tes pouvoir plus que n'importe qui... Veux-tu gouté au coté obscure... ?

Comme c'est originale... Je pris une grande inspiration et me concentra un instant, je sentis la puissance de l'homme émaner de lui... Sombre et menaçante... L'attente des garde Sith et l'impatience d'être payer des mercenaires. Sans réfléchir je pris ma décision.

J'allumai mon sabre et me retourna vers le commandant, ma lame illuminé son casque s'arrêtant seulement a quelque centimètre de sa visière.

- _Oya, vod !_

Je fis venir à moi deux table de recherche l'instant d'après et les deux guerrier mandalorien lancèrent dans une geste identique un paquet de grenade et le commandant me plaqua au sol.

Les premier tirs ennemis ne tardèrent pas a frappé notre abris temporaire mais fus vite interrompus par une multitude d'explosion qui balaya quasiment toute la salle.

Je sentis la plus part des hommes mourir durant l'explosion mais le Sith trancha d'un mouvement rageur notre abris d'infortune. Je me relavai d'un bondi et bloquant son deuxième coups facilement. Un duel s'en suivis, entrechoquant nos deux lames bleu et rouge avec violence. Les trois Mandalorien tenir en respect le reste du groupe ennemi mais je sentis avec horreur que le champ de stase avait été touché par l'un des explosions. Il céderait d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je parai coup sur coup les assauts du Sith et parvins à contre attaqué plusieurs fois. Le déstabilisant d'un coup oblique. Je le frappai d'un coup de talon à l'épaule qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Mais il parvint atteindre ma jambe dans sa chute et je sentis sa lame chauffé mon armure. La douleur vient juste après, mais par chance le métal de ma jambe biotech résista à la chaleur. Retrouvant mon équilibre je fis plonger mon sabre dans le torse du Sith qui périt aussitôt. Je restai une seconde à contemplé le cadavre, le premier Sith à périr sous ma lame.

Un bras puissant me tira de ma contemplation, et un cri m'informa qu'il valait mieux déguerpir avant que la bête ne soit libre. Je relevai la tête et constata que le champ de force n'était plus actif que part intermittence, la créature allait parvenir à se libère dans un l'instant.

Oubliant le camp adverse je fis venir à moi le sabre laser du sith et suivis le commandant et le seul mandalorien encore debout. Le dos courbé pour évité les tirs de blaster, je courus le plus vite possible, passant outre la douleur et le manque d'oxygène dans mes poumons. Nous arrivions bientôt a la porte enfoncé, l'entré du temple enfin...

Le commandant donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se tenir prêt.

Je vis en passant la porte du temple, que plusieurs petites charge d'explosifs avait été placé sur le sol, les piliers et le plafond du temple. Les cinq Mandaloriens resté en arrières n'avaient pas perdus leurs temps. En plus de placé des explosifs qui bloquerait la sortis du temple ils s'étaient placé à des endroits stratégique pour contenir une éventuels percé des survivants Siths.

Deux des guerriers était à couvert à l'autre bout du pont. Protégé par une barricade de fortune surement faite à partir de matériels et d'objet du petit camp provisoire des savants Siths. Un autre posté sur une hauteur armée d'un fusil de précisions. Et les deux autres s'étaient placés à une distance raisonnable de l'autre coté de la caverne pour prendre l'ennemi en tirs croisé. De quoi infligé de lourdes pertes aux Siths si ils nous avaient vaincus.

Nous traversions le pont en vitesse et enjambèrent la barricade. Le commanda se plaça quelques mètres derrière les deux Mandaloriens gardant le pont et donna ses ordres en cas d'une percé ennemis. Le guerrier qui nous avait accompagné dans le temple s'éloigna et se posta lui aussi non loin du pont, assez prêt pour tiré a vus mais aussi pour se mettre à couvert à temps en cas de besoin.

Les Mandalorien restés sur place firent leur rapport en quelques mots. Rien de très intéressant. Comme je l'avais deviné, ils avaient posé des charge explosifs pour ensevelir l'entré. Et après s'être mis en positions ils avaient attendus quelques minutes. Avant de recevoir la transmission comme quoi nous sortions en vitesse.

Une ou deux grenades sortirent des poches des Mandaloriens placé à l'arrière et furent distribué aux deux Mandaloriens placé à l'extrémité du pont. Le piège était bel et bien enclenché. Si les quelques Siths ressortaient du temple ils seraient abattues avant d'avoir passé le pont. La bête résisterait surement plus longtemps. Mais les Mandaloriens avaient une puissance de feu important et malgré sa puissance et résistance le Terentatek ne vivera pas longtemps.

Chacun pris un moment pour se préparé à la bataille qui allait suivre. Reprenant lentement sa respiration, rechargement ses armes, et vérifia son équipement. Je fis un rapide check up de ma jambe. Le Sith l'avait bien endommagé, pas assez pour m'empêché de me déplacé correctement mais courir un marathon ne serait pas une bonne idée. Sauf si tu veux rentrer en rampant ou a cloche pieds... Me susurra une petite voix intérieure.

Je sentis à travers la force, la créature se rapproché lentement, pas par ce qu'elle était blessé ou qu'il lui était difficile de progressé mais plutôt comme si elle savait que l'attente nous angoissaient. Nous rendant plus nerveux donc plus impulsifs. Je sondai la force et tenta d'interprété les pensée du Terentatek mais je fus rejeté de sont esprit presque immédiatement. Cette chose était vraiment sensible à la force. La tuées ne serait pas aussi simple que de traqué le dragon krayt. Une intelligence plus développé que les autres bêtes sauvage. Une puissance physique égale à un jeune rancor. Et une immunité a la force... Les Siths avaient crée il y a des millénaires une arme de destructions massive anti-Jedi. Rien de moins. Si les maitres Jedi n'avaient pas ordonné la grande chasse il y a deux milles ans, aucun Jedi ne serait en vie aujourd'hui. Je pris conscience de la tache qui m'attendait je devais détruire ce monstre et informé le conseil de Coruscant des dangers qui guettaient l'ordre Jedi.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil rechargé me fit comprendre que les prochaines secondes seraient déterminante pour notre survis. Je pris une grande inspiration et attendit la bête plus ou moins sereinement.

Après quelques instants deux lueurs rougeoient apparurent dans l'ombre de la porte. Le commandant mandalorien ne perdit pas de temps et ordonna à ses hommes d'ouvrir le feu. Pendant que j'activai les explosifs placé préalablement par les mandalorien resté en arrière.

Je perçus à travers la force plusieurs tirs atteindre leur cible juste avant la déflagration qui ensevelis la bête. Une acclamation de joie retentis dans la caverne. Les Mandaloriens pensaient avoir gagné la partie. Mais un Terentatek ne succombe pas à quelques explosifs. Quoi que... Tu aimerais bien n'es pas ? Chantonna sournoisement une voix.

L'un des deux grenadiers approcha rapidement mais sa démarche trahissait son angoisse. Il tira sur l'un des mains, seule partit encore visible de la créature enseveli sous les décombres. Le groupe vit l'homme reculé par simple précaution mais après une ou deux secondes un soupir apparues sur les visages de l'escouade. J'échangeais rapidement un regarde avec le commandant et malgré son casque qui m'empêchait de voir sont visage je sus qu'il ne partageait pas le même sentiment que ses frères. Il était comme moi troublé, c'était trop simple...

Les autres quittèrent leurs positions et s'approchèrent des gravats pour essayé de récupéré de quoi faire un trophée de la bêtes. Le grenadier vite rejoins par un autres Mandaloriens sortir des couteaux de chasse, et rengainèrent leurs armes histoire d'avoir les mains libre pour mieux s'sectionné un doigt au Terentatek. Mais un sentiment de malaise qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'avais pénétré sous terre, se rependit dans tous mon corps.

Le bras du monstre bougea sans l'aide des guerriers Mandaloriens. Il tua le premiers d'un coup de griffes bien placé et embrocha le second. Le monstre s'extirpa rapidement des gravats et fonça sur le Mandalorien qui était à mis chemin entre l'ancienne porte et le pont. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de vidé son magasin que sa tête roulais déjà sur le sol. Le commandant réagit le premier en criant de désintégré cette monstruosité. Le Terentatek reçus une pluie laser ce qui ne sembla guère l'affaiblir. Il fonça de nouveau mais cette fois dans le but de traversé le pont. Je sprintai à sa rencontre sur les quelques mètres qui nous séparé quand je vis le cadavre du premier mandalorien passé au dessus de moi et atterrir dans une explosion sur l'un de ses camarade qui périe sur le coup. Blessant un autre non loin d'eux qui tomba a terre. Je frappai mon premier coup de manière verticale tous en me laissant glissé sur le sol, me permettant de passé sous le monstre. De manière a laissé le champ libre aux Mandaloriens resté debout. La détonation du tireur situé en hauteur résonna dans la caverne et le sang qui éclaboussant ma visière confirmât que le guerrier savait parfaitement utiliser un fusil de précision.

Le Terentatek ne se retourna pas contre toutes mes attentes mais continua sa cours en direction du commandant qui dégaina une vibroépée tout en lâchant sont fusil blaster. Il prit sont élan et frappa le Terentatek, lui perforant une partit de l'épaule. Sous la puissance du coup l'homme percuta le monstre qui ne puis de lui donné qu'un coup a revers mais qui suffit pour brisé la lame du guerrier resté figé dans sont épaule. Le commandant chuta sur le sol inconscient.

Le sniper réagit immédiatement en vidant son chargeur sur la créature qui cette fois reçus les tirs de plein fouet. Je repris ma courses et bondit tout en lançant mon sabre qui se planta dans le cou du monstre, le blessant gravement. J'atterris sur l'épaule blessé du monstre et profita des suffocations du monstre pour enfoncé et remué la vibroépée du commandant. Ce qui finit par écarteler l'épaule du monstre. Qui réagit en hurlant à la mort. Le Terentatek finit par me saisir de sont autre main et me jeta au loin contre une paroi de la caverne, prêt de la sortit. J'atterris lourdement essayent de protégé ma tête pour ne pas sombré dans l'inconscient.

Le tireur mandalorien continua de tiré sur le monstre pendant que le seul survivant suivit mon exemple sans succès. Il fut stoppé dans son bond par un coup de patte puissant, il s'écroula au sol. Gravement blessé, le bassin et les jambes brisées. Le tireur descendit d'un saut de son poste de tirs improvisé et s'approcha de moi tout en continuant du tiré sur les jambes du Terentatek. Pendant de la créature prenait un malin plaisir a piétiné le cadavre du mandalorien qui venait un instant plus tôt de l'attaqué. Les tirs bien placés blessa le monstre au niveau des genoux se qui le ralentit grandement dans sa courses pour nous atteindre. Je constatai avec horreur que je n'avais plus mon sabre en mains il était tombé sur le sol après mon vol forcé. Brisé par la bête pendant qu'il marchait avec perversité sur le guerrier maintenant décédé. Ou était le sabre du sith que j'avais récupéré auparavant ?

Le tireur m'aida à me relever et nous sortîmes de la caverne rapidement, espérant que la bête ne nous prenne pas en chasse tous de suite. Remontant aussi rapidement le couloir taillé dans la pierre que me le permettait ma jambe bioteck. Je suivais difficilement le Mandalorien qui avait surement l'habitude de parcourir des longues distances, équipés de son armure et de ses armes. En même temps pour un éclaireur c'est son objectif principal...

Ma jambe boitait ce qui nous ralentissait affreusement, et plus nous mettions de distance entre nous et la créature mieux c'était. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Terentatek était aussi blessé un bras en moins, une partie du coup sectionné, de multiples brulures et perforations du aux tirs et à l'explosion. Je n'étais pas en grande forme non plus. Ma jambe biotechnique ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, ainsi que plusieurs hématomes et surement une commotion cérébrale. Mais en omettant cela j'étais en forme... Ouuuiii tu as juste un rythme cardiaque et un taux d'adrénaline surélevé qui pourrais tuée un humain lambdas mais sinon tu pète le feu ! Criant une voix appeler raison.

Le guerrier Mandalorien avait ralentis son allures pour se callé sur la mienne. Je sentais le doute l'assaillir. Devait-il continué à aidé un Jedi et risqué de périr aujourd'hui ? Ou fuir a toute jambes, et laissé le Jedi se débrouillé seul contre la créature ? Nous continuons encore quelques minutes à courir quand un grognement menaçant se fit entendre derrière moi. Le Terentatek nous avait bien suivis... Je ralentis et m'arrêta sous le regard étonné de l'éclaireur.

Regardant ce qui n'allait pas sur ma jambe, je compris que plusieurs fluides nécessaires pour un bon fonctionnement des mécanismes de ma rotule artificiel étaient manquants. Le coup porté par le Sith avait brisé l'une des cellules de refroidissement et endommagé le circuit hydraulique. Je changeai la réserve de fluide vide avec une de rechange stocké dans ma ceinture utilitaire et boucha le troue avec un morceau de ce qui restait de mon manteau Jedi. Quand le guerrier me fit la remarque que si je ne repartais pas tous de suis avec lui, nous y passerons tous les deux. Je soupirai et tentât de lui expliqué en quelques mots pourquoi je m'étais arrêté. Mais Ne connaissant pas tous les termes technique de ma jambe en langage basique je ne pouvais bien sur ne pas lui parlé en _Mand'o_ langue que je ne maitrisé pas totalement.

Nous réprime une course soutenue, plus rapide que la précédente, ce que comprit l'éclaireur après une dizaine des mètres. Un nouveau grognement nous fit accélérer une nouvelle fois. La bête se rapprochait, je sentis le Mandalorien se crispé et se pas se firent moins sur pendant quelques instant. Le doute avait du s'emparé de lui. Je sentis à travers la force le Terentatek se rapproché dangereusement de nous. Il était à une centaine de mètres peut être un peut plus.

Je ressentis sont impatience de nous rattrapé, nous brisé, mentalement et physiquement puis nous achevé lentement. Ses sentiments de haine, me fis l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me reconcentra sur ma courses. Mes pas avaient été guidés par mon instinct mais pour survivre l'instant ne suffirait pas dans ces galeries...

Le tunnel ou nous trouvons se fessait de plus en plus étroit et bas. Assez pour nous permettre de courir l'un a coté de l'autre mais plus pour longtemps, le Terentatek avait due lui ralentir sa course. Nous arrivâmes dans la partit ou le couloir n'était plus taillé dans la roche, simplement grossièrement creusé. Je fis signe à l'éclaireur de passé devant, si cela pouvais le rassuré...

Je le vis sortit un objet argenté d'une de ses poches utilitaires, je compris après qu'il voulait faire sauté le tunnel pour bloqué le passage au monstre.

- _Dinuir det y deece ! Dinuir !_ Lui faire comprendre qu'explosé le tunnel ne servirais a rien serait trop long. Lui demandé de me passé sont fusil et le détonateur thermique était plus simple. Et à ma portée grammaticalement. Il me tendit son blaster maladroitement ne voulant pas ralentir l'allure, chose que je remerciai silencieusement. Je vérifiai qu'il était bien chargé et me reconcentrât sur ma course oubliant momentanément qu'il ne m'avait pas donné le détonateur.

Je sentis la bête se rapprochée, sont empreinte obscure emplit de rage ne pouvait pas être ignoré même un novice l'aurais sentit. Un grognement retentissant nous déstabilisa ce qui faillis faire chuté le Mandalorien, chose qui nous ralentis malheureusement. Je projetai une vague de force pour me préparé au prochain affrontement, maintenant que je connaissais grossièrement le terrain je vais pouvoir ralentir le monstre. Visant le monstre au dessus de mon épaule je me concentrai et tira une slave qui l'atteignis en plein torse, ce qui ralentis brièvement la créature.

Je sentis l'éclaireur se crispé et activé le détonateur dans sa main. Il le garda pourtant dans sa main et continua sa course. Le tunnel continuait dans un tournant et se finissait une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin pour déboucher dans une petite caverne ou nous avions dressé un camp la veille.

- _Oya, Nar dralshy'a !_ Je lui criai aussi fort que je pus et je sprintai de toutes mes forces, juste après le tournant. Je sentis le Terentatek faire de même quelques secondes après moi. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire si nous nous retrouvions tous les trois dans la caverne je pris la décision de vidé le chargeur du blaster sur la tête du monstre.

Ce qui en suivis se déroula en l'espace d'un instant, le corps humain n'est pas conçus pour autant d'adrénaline ainsi que le manque d'oxygène dans les veines. Ni pour subir une explosion dans un sombre tunnel entourée d'une créature millénaire aussi dangereuse que qu'un seigneur Sith.

Avant même je mon chargeur sois vide le Mandalorien avait jeté par-dessus son épaule le détonateur qui me frôla pour explosé une seconde plus tard au contacte de la bête qui fut soufflé par l'explosion. Le tunnel s'effondra sur lui-même et ce n'est que grâce au souffle de l'explosion nous propulsant hors de la galerie avant que les gravats nous ensevelissent.

Je sentis le sol dur de la caverne malgré mon armure, l'atterrissage se fit sans trop de casse. Je me relevai péniblement ignorant les protestations silencieuses de mon corps endolorie. Je fus vite rejoins par le Mandalorien que se tenait le bras maladroitement, il avait dû se brisé en tombant. Je voulu lui donné un morceau de mon manteau pour lui maintenir le bras en écharpe. Mais je constatai à ce moment-là qu'il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre et de la suie provenant de l'explosion sur mon armure. Et une partie de la sienne aussi, l'arrière en majorité. Je fis un rapide check up de mon armure et vérifia l'état de ma jambes. Elle tiendra le temps qu'elle tiendra... Le circuit était de nouveau vide et encore plus endommagé. Et l'armure se serais plus utilisable après l'avoir enlevé. Des parties avaient fondu à cause de la chaleur de l'explosion.

- _Kandossi, jeti._ Je souris bien qu'il ne pus pas le voir. Il vérifia aussi son armure pendant que je sondai le tunnel à travers la force pour certifier que le Terentatek était bel et bien mort.

Malgré mon instance je ne pus pas distinguer si la bêtes était morte ou pas. Son empreinte est trop sombre pour la sondé et cet endroit était depuis trop longtemps baigné dans le coté obscure pour en tiré quelque chose. La force présente était voilée par la Sith.

Je fis le point sur l'expédition et transféra les donnés prises par mon casque et les senseurs de mon armure, à mon datapad. Je voulu les transmettre à D-7 mais la roche ainsi que la distance empêchait toute transmission.

Après avoir fait l'inventaire des maigres possessions qu'il nous restait nous reprîmes la route vers la surface, sans courir mais en ne trainant pas non plus. Nous avions tous les deux envi de quitté cet endroits rapidement. Parcourant les même galeries qu'a notre arrivé, nous passèrent par la caverne ou nous avions combattue les Tuk'ata. Nous firent une pose ici et continuions rassuré. Si les cadavres n'avaient pas été touchés c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autres prédateurs dans ces galeries. Après deux heures de marche pénible, ma jambe ne cessait de boiter ce qui me donné des crampes, et le manque de vivre se fessait ressentir. L'eau particulièrement. Plusieurs fois des gargouillements s'était fait entendre dans le tunnel silencieux. L'arrivé à la surface serait une véritable libération...

Sachant que la surface n'était plus qu'a une heure de marche, plus ou moins une jambe bioteck endommage... _di'kut._ Je tentai une nouvelle fois de transmettre les donnés a D-7. Le chargement fut long mais intégralement transmit. Je pus même conversé avec l'astromécano, qui s'était parait-il inquiété de ma santé, en plus de trouvé le temps long. Ah les droïdes...

Je fis comprendre à l'éclaireur ce qui m'avait soupiré. Le guerrier eu un petit rire étouffé par son casque. Le reste du chemin se passa silencieusement, je pensais à cette mission. Je devais enquêter sur une perturbation dans la force, ou de ce qui avait dérangé les Lumens. Et bien la réalité serait tous autrement. Oh oui. Quelle perturbation... La découverte et la misse à mort d'un clan d'adorateur sombre pratiquant des expériences dans un temple de la Sith millénaires abritant un Terentatek de la même époque... Le rapport sera salé, le grand conseil Jedi ne vas pas aimer.

Mais bon au moins la menace n'est plus... Enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Me murmura une voix sortant du tréfonds de mon esprit.

Après un dernier tournant, l'ouverture fut visible. C'est en soupirant que nous sortîmes du tunnel. Le soleil m'ébouillis pendant quelques instant malgré mon casque. Je pris la direction de mon chasseur suivis du Mandalorien indécis. Il n'avait visiblement pas de moyen de transport, sinon il ne serait pas resté longtemps avec moi après avoir vaincu la créature. Je tentais de lui expliqué que mon vaisseau ne comprenait qu'une seule place chose qu'il comprit rapidement. Je l'invitai à me suivre pour récupéré du matériel de survit si il en aurait besoin. Il me suivit donc en m'expliquant qu'un des pilotes de son clan les avaient déposés sur cette planète pour une durée de dix jours. De quoi repéré et tués les guerriers Sith si les rumeurs se révélaient véridique.

Cette technique n'est pas mauvaise, déposé un escadron et revenir à une date donné. Si l'équipe sur place été tuée aucune perte de vaisseau ni d'équipement appartenant au clan. Puisque les armures et armes appartiennent à l'individu. Pas de risque de non retour, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de transport à volé. Le seul risque possible et que l'escouade loupe le fuseau horaire de retour. Mais bon peu de chose peuvent mettre hors d'état de nuire une escouade de Mandalorien. _Un Terentatek entouré de guerrier Sith peut être... ?_

D'accort mais hormis ca... Je me stoppai net, surprenant le guerrier. Le Terentatek... Sa présence venait de surgir du sol. Il n'était pas mort, et tous prés en plus de ça.

- _Baay shfat, ru kyr'am! k'uur._ Bon d'accort, lui dire que le Terentatek n'est pas mort mais qu'il devait se calmé n'est pas une bonne idée.

- _Shabiir._ Fut la seule réponse du Mandalorien. Ce qui est compréhensible, après tout le monstre est toujours en état de nous tué, je boite et nous n'avons pas armes pour le combattre. Enfin deux couteaux de chasse ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une arme contre une montagne de muscle de quatre mètres. Même si la bête et blessé, si elle a put parcourir tous ce chemin pour nous retrouvé elle est en état d'attaqué...

Je fis comprendre à l'éclaireur que nous devions monter sur une hauteur rapidement. Quitte a fatigué la bête autant le faire maintenant. Je pris contacte avec D-7 immédiatement et lui ordonna de rappliqué le plus vite possible. Et préparé les armes du chasseur. Il me répondit que l'armement et les défenses du chasseur était déjà enclenché car un petit vaisseau allais sortir de l'hyper espace dans quelques minutes.

Continuant à monté la colline escarpé, je continuai d'écouté le droïde qui tenait deux hypothèses. Sois les Sith venaient régler leurs compte ou Les Mandalorien venaient cherchés leur escouade décédée plus tôt que prévus.

J'expliquai la situation au guerrier Mandalorien qui comme moi était convaincu que la première solution était la bonne. Après un troisième choix est toujours possible... Un vaisseau de touriste, de marchant, ou de mercenaire pouvait toujours faire escale sur cette planète. Bah tien, une escale sur une planète inintéressante et dénudé de toute technologie... ta raison, l'espoir fait vivre...

-Nan, juste survivre... L'éclaireur lança un regarde surpris. Ne sachant pas si je parlé avec mon droite ou tout seul.

Nous arrivions rapidement sur la pointe de la colline. L'accensions serait aussi difficile pour la créature que pour nous voire pire. Nos pieds sont plus petits donc plus stable sur ce terrain. Je demandai au mandalorien de ma ramené le plus de pierre possible. De toute taille et poids différent. Il ne comprit pas cette demande et au lieu d'un long discours je lui fis une démonstration.

Pointant du doigt un caillou fessant à peut prêt la taille de ma main je le fis lévité à environ un mètre du sol et brusquement le projet sur un arbre au loin. Le résultat fut concluant la pierre rebondit sur une bonne distance. Le Mandalorien s'empressa de ramasse des pierres et de les ramenées. Pendant que je fessai remonté toutes celles situé sur le chemin que nous venions de parcourir.

Le monstre sortit au loin de l'abri des arbres, je le sentais se délectant de la tension qu'il pouvait sentir dans nos veines l'accélération de nos rythme cardiaque. La peur remontait une fois de plus à la surface.

L'éclaireur de donna un coup de coude et me cria qu'il faillait attaqué le plus rapidement possible. Je lui fis un hocha négativement la tête et ne coupant pas l'échange de regard avec le Terentatek, lui montrât mon chrono affiché sur mon bracelet utilitaire. Dans une peut moins de sept minutes le chasseur sera là avec toute la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre la créature.

-E'tad, e'tad, e'tad, e'tad, e'tad...

-K'uur, k'uur... Le Mandalorien ne cessait de répété sept, sept. Tel un mantra. Oui dans sept minutes tu seras vivant mais en attendant laisse moi me concentré.

Le monstre approcha lentement au début puis ne voyant que nous ne l'attaquions pas. Je pus distinguer malgré la distance que sa peau était entièrement brulée. Son bras laissait échapper un mince filet de sang de façon continue.

Soudain il chargea. Une charge puissante martelant le sol fessant tremblé le sol, son équilibre était précaire du à son bras sectionné mais surtout à cause de ses jambes blessés. Oh oui la monté sera difficile, pensai-je avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas de la colline je lançai la première pierre, qui lui atterrit dans l'œil. Le seul qui était valide d'ailleurs. Et elle fut suivie par bien d'autres. La bête comprenant quelle n'avait plus de supériorité accéléra le pas et gravie rapidement la colline, jugeant qu'elle montait trop rapidement le Mandalorien s'éloigna et partit à contre sens. Je poussai tous les autres gravats d'un coup ce qui déstabilisa le monstre qui glissa dessus et tomba dans son accensions.

Je sortis mon couteau de chasse de mon holster et sauta sur la créature. Atterrissant lourdement sur la tête prenant soin de na pas touché ses nombreux piques dorsaux. Je plantai la lame dans le cou. Mais le Terentatek réagit trop vite se retourna me fessant tombé. Je roulai sur moi-même plusieurs fois avant de me relevé à quelques pas de mon adversaires.

Le monstre aveugle se fiait à sa perception de la force pour me poursuivre je pus esquiver ses premiers coups mais un autre bien placé me frappa de plein fouet. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol et je dus faire un saut de force maladroitement exécuté pour esquivé un coup qui cette fois aurait été mortelle. Attrapant une grosse pierre au passage je frappai aussi fort que possible sur la bête qui le reçus miraculeusement au niveau de son coup prêt de l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon sabre laser plutôt dans la journée. La pierre toucha aussi mon couteau, ce qui enfonça plus profondément la lame. Je fis un nouveau saut de force mais atterrie cette fois parfaitement sur le sommet de la colline.

Le monstre vis rouge et me charge encore une fois, mais après une légère esquive de son bras, je bondis et frappa de toute mes force sur la tête de la créature a laide de mon membre bioteck. La puissance du coup sonna la créature mais elle attrapa ma jambe avec sa gueule et la broya ma fessant crié de douleur. La douleur partirais avec le temps, dés que le générateur nerveux sera endommagé mais durant les quelques instant ou la bête mâchouillée ma prothèse, c'est comme si un courant alternatifs vous électrocuté de manière continue.

Le Terentatek grogna de contentement, il avait enfin attrapé sont adversaire. Sont esprit vil suée la joie malsaine, l'envies de dépecé et dévoré le reste le cette proie si proche de la force.

Je mis tous les systèmes de ma jambes dans le rouge à l'aide de mon bracelet utilitaire et déconnecta manuellement l'attache magnétique entre ma jambes bioteck et ma cuisse. Je chutai sur le sol lourdement. Et m'éloigna en ma déplaçant avec ma jambe valide et mes deux bras. Je sentis à travers la force le point de rupture de ma prothèse, j'attirai à l'aide la force mon couteau resté dans le coup de la créature une seconde avant l'explosion de ma jambe. La gueule du Terentatek implosa ainsi qu'une partie de son abdomen. Il tomba à terre raide mort, une fumée épaisse verdâtre s'éleva de son cadavre.

Je remerciai longuement tous les entrainements Mand'o et Jedi pour m'avoir permis de survivre à cette créature symbolisant le mal incarné. Quand un bourdonnement répétitif me fit levé la tête, D-7 était bien la mais accompagné de l'autre vaisseau qui n'avais rien d'amical. La présence du coté obscure était clairement perceptible. Chose que je n'avais malheureusement pas remarqué trop absorbé par mon combat contre l'immonde créature.

L'un de leur tir perdu se dirigea prêt de moi et ce fut le noir. Je vis juste des faisceaux lumineux éblouissant venir au ralentis à ma rencontre, avant de sentir mon corps se soulevé dans les airs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Rapport posthume.

Le Maitre Jedi Lootra était un twi'lek d'un certaine âge, préférant réfléchir un tant sois peut avant d'agir. Chose qu'il avait malheureusement acquit avec l'âge, cela lui aurait évité bien des ennuis dans sa jeunesse. Jedi gardien, préférant résoudre les conflits avec quelques coups placés de sabre laser. Que de grande discussion sans queue ni tête, débat diplomatique mélangeant mièvrerie, hypocrisie voire même mensonge effronté.

Mais l'expérience lui avait fait comprendre et de manière brutale que la patience était mère de sureté. Et comme le disait son fougueux apprenti : _°La patience et mère de sureté, oui je sais maitre. Mais trop de patience mène au décès...°_

Il faut dire que foncé tête baissé comme son apprenti n'était plus de sont âge maintenant. Réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions, chaque action entraine une conséquence, qui changera le futur. Positivement ou non, n'est pas la question. De toute manière il n'y a pas d'action bien ou mal.

Un chasseur de prime qui exécute un contrat gagne des crédits. Certes la cible est mort ou prisonnière, mais l'argent récolté permet de faire vivre la famille ou le clan du chasseur. Telle est la vie il n'y a pas d'ordre naturel des choses. Tout dépend du point de vue des différentes personnes dans ce schéma. Bien sur il y a la notion de violence et brutalité gratuite mais cela est bien sur différent.

C'est en ressassent ce qu'il avait comprit en plusieurs années durant ses divers mission pour l'ordre Jedi qu'il répondit à un appel sur son complik.

-Maitre Lootra ? Demanda une voix métallique, un droïde de l'enclave sans doute.

-Oui, Ici le Maitre Jedi Lootra.

-Le conseil de Dantooïne vous requière de toute urgence.

Bien que surprit le Maitre Jedi acquiesça et se mis en route pour la chambre du conseil à grande enjambé. C'est légèrement essoufflé qu'il arriva dans la chambre du conseil ou les cinq Maitre Jedi entouré d'autres chevaliers et d'apprentis étaient en communication avec d'autre Maitres. Et quels Maitres. Le conseil des Grand Maitre Jedi de Coruscant au grand complet. Malgré la petite taille des hologrammes les Maitres imposaient le respect. Un sentiment de calme et de puissance émanait de cette transmission.

Assis dans leurs fauteuils placés en cercle, ils attendaient patiemment que je me place au prêt de mes confrères de Dantooïne. Je m'assis sur l'un des sièges vide et pris une grande inspiration. Sachant que si l'on m'avait fait venir c'était en rapport avec mon Padawan.

Un humain à la peau ébène pris rapidement la parole, son ton était dur. Je le reconnus comme Mace Windu, l'un des meilleurs duellistes de la galaxie. Son style de maniement de sabre laser est la forme VII la plus proche du coté obscure donc la plus dangereuse.

-Maitre Lootra je présume ? Voyant mon hochement de tête il continua rapidement. Votre Padawan nommé 'Dha Verd' est porté disparus depuis quelques heures, presque une journée standard.

-Oh... Fut ma seule réponse directe, mon Padawan était aventurier, fougueux et impatient de nature si une occasion de partir à l'aventure s'était présenté, il l'aurait saisi sans hésité. Mais le ton et l'air grave des Membres du conseil, me fis comprendre qu'une simple absence de communication n'était pas la cause de leurs problèmes. Windu repris n'attendant pas une autre réponse.

-Votre Padawan à bien effectué sa mission sur Riflore, et ce qu'il y a trouvé est très... L'ensemble des membres du conseil s'embla mal a l'aise a ces mots. Très... Problématique dirons nous. Il pianota sur le manche de son fauteuil est un autre hologramme grandeur nature apparus.

Un chasseur Jedi monoplace avec à son bord un droïde astromécano et debout sur la carlingue mon apprentie vêtu de son armure et son manteau Jedi. Tous le monde se tus et observa l'enregistrement. Parlant de sa voix métallique qui parfois grésillé, amplifié par son casque mon apprenti pris la parole.

-Salutation Maitres. Padawan Dha'verd. Je suis actuellement sur la planète Riflore comme l'indique mon objectif de mission transmisse par mon Maitre Lootra. J'ai scanné entièrement la planète dés mon entré en atmosphère mais rien de concluant de ce coté la. J'ai établis mon camp de base au pied de l'ancienne capitale désormais 'aux petites mains' des Lumens aussi pacifique que joyeux.

Je vis avec fierté que mon Padawan n'avait pas l'air tendu à l'idée de faire un rapport aux membres du grand conseil Jedi. Mêlant sérieux et plaisanterie. Chose qui ne plus pas a toutes les personnes présentes apparemment. Chose que mon apprenti se moquait éperdument.

-Mais aujourd'hui vers 13h03, heure locale lors du banquet organisé par les gentilles créatures, j'ai ressentis lors d'un léger tremblement de terre une sorte de... Présence ou un écho dans la force. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interprété ce phénomène. Mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Cette... 'Chose' semblait sombre, dangereuse mais étrangement animal.

-Mais cependant tous porte à croire qu'une troupe de Mandalorien ais comme moi approché les Lumens quelques jours plus tôt pour trouvé une sorte de 'sanctuaire' souterrain dans la région proche de la capitale.

Le rapport était claire simple et plein de rebondissement ce qui tenait en haleine les personnes présentes et donc plus attentive aux choses qui allais suivre. Je souris en songeant que j'avais vraiment bien entrainé mon Padawan... Enfin certaines de ses qualités était antérieur à sa formation, oui bien antérieur.

-Mon hypothèse est que les Mandalorien se seraient enfoncé dans ces souterrains et aurais trouvé 'quelques chose' qui selon eux aurait nécessite un bon paquet d'explosif.

Donc soit un gros monstre bien hideux, soit les guerriers se sont reconvertis dans l'industrie du minerai.

Cette fois la plaisanterie fis son effet plusieurs Maitres sourirent et un rire résonna brièvement dans la chambre.

-Plus sérieusement je pense plutôt que les Mandalorien aussi bien préparé qu'ils le sont pour toutes circonstances ont du trouvé un adversaire de taille, de quelque nature que se sois. Les Mandalorien n'utilisent que très rarement des explosifs.

Vanté les Mandalorien n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire dans une affaire de disparition de Jedi. Mais bon mon apprenti ne changera pas sa ligne de conduite pour l'estime de quelques personnes. Et encore moins ses origines. Il reprit son souffle et sa voix se fit plus tendus alors qu'il continuait son récit.

-Depuis le séisme, la présence du coté obscure est certes mince mais présente... Je pense aux mythiques Terentatek... Je sais que cela peut paraitre invraisemblable, mais ce que j'ai ressentis ressemble étrangement aux monstres décrit dans les archives de l'ordre.

La communication se coupa au bout d'une poigné de secondes. Je regardai circulairement les autres Maitre Jedi. A mon grand étonnement les membres du conseil de coruscant ne paraissaient pas étonnés par les propos de mon Padawan. Quelques soupires retentirent depuis la transmission. Je sentis un sentiment de malaise au travers de la force, qui ne cessai d'augmenté. Le grand Maitre Yoda pris la parole. Sa voix calme m'apaisa instantanément.

-Votre apprenti porté disparu est. Mais son rapport pas finit n'est. Il reprit sont souffle puis comme Maitre Windu l'avait fait plus tôt, le petit sage pianota sur son accoudoir et une série de vidéo et de données apparurent. Mon apprenti avait relaté son périple étape par étape sur sont datapad.

Les heures passées à erré dans les souterrains ne rencontrant que quelques créatures dangereuses. Sa rencontre tendu avec un groupe Mandalorien. Chose que très peut de Jedi n'aurais pus faire avec diplomatie. La rapide bataille avec les Tuk'ata et son intervention lors de l'activation du piège.

Toutes ces choses impressionnèrent les Maitres Jedi même ceux du grand conseil. Et cela me remplit de fierté, il était évidant que j'avais parfaitement formé mon apprenti. Enfin surtout ce qui se rattache au maniement des mots et du sabre laser. Son instinct de survis était inné chez mon Padawan bien qu'extrêmement aiguisé par des années d'entrainement Mandalorien. Mais ça les membres de l'ordre n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir... Et puis ce que je sais n'est que pure déduction de ma part.

-Maitre Lootra ? Je sursautai, et tournai la tête vers l'hologramme du Maitre Ki-Adi-Mundi le Céreen très connue dans l'ordre Jedi. Votre apprenti est un honorable guerrier. Vous l'avait bien formé... Je sentais venir le bantha à plein nez, c'est pourquoi je ne lui répondis que par un hochement de tête. J'entendis juste une murmure quasiment inaudible venant du coin opposé de la pièce disant que mon Padawan était peut être _trop_ entrainé. Le Cérren repris la parole incertain.

-Il a immédiatement reconnus une technique d'assassin Sith, ce qui... Je le coupai brusquement.

-Mon apprenti n'est pas tenté par le coté obscure. Nous avons eu deux missions pour le compte de l'ordre donc vous connaissez tous l'histoire puisque, j'ai moi-même rendus les rapports en mains propre à Maitre Yoda. Qui confirma gravement.

Ces deux épreuves ont été des périodes difficiles pour mon apprenti, je ne ni pas qu'il aurait pus être séduit par le coté obscure durant ces missions. Mais je dois vous rappelé qu'il n'a pas hésité a sacrifié l'un de ses membre pour arrêté le renégat. Il aurait bien pus le laissé filé, sachant que je ne pourrais pas prouver sa trahison à causse de mon coma. Je repris mon souffle et une respiration plus sereine avant de continuer.

-Vous pouvez accusez mon apprenti de bien des choses mais de traitre jamais. Il s'écarte parfois du code au court de ses 'aventures' personnel. Mais en quoi s'éclipsé discrètement la nuit de l'enclave Jedi pour aller aidé des propriétaires terriens pour une chasse aux chiens karth fait de lui un adepte des Sith ?

Si certain parurent offusqué que je parle de cette façon au conseil d'autre saluèrent le fait que je défende avec entrain mon Padawan. Chose que me fit remarqué Plo Koon l'un des grand Maitre Jedi.

\- Vous semblez proche de votre apprenti, es-ce réciproque ?

-Évidement, Je me suis toujours conduit de façon juste et équitable avec mon Padawan, j'ai peut être été quelques peut laxiste sur ses activité nocturne mais parce que je le savais droit dans ses activités... Puis j'avoue avoir aussi fait quelques transgressions quand j'été jeune.

-Qui n'a pas été jeune... Échappa l'un des chevaliers Jedi de Dantooïne. Plusieurs regard en coin se tournèrent vers Maitre Yoda qui fit mine de ne pas les voir.

-J'ajouterais que mon Padawan m'as sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et pas que lors de l'affrontement avec le guerrier Sith. Jour où il a perdu sa jambe en échange de ma vie d'ailleurs.

Un moment passa ou aucun bruit ne viens troubler le silence. Un rancor affamé aurait pus faire son entré dans l'une des chambres sans que personne n'aurait levé le petit doigt. Certains Maitres revissèrent leurs jugement sur mon apprenti pendant que d'autres patientaient pour la suite du rapport. Chose qui mis du temps à arrivé celons moi.

Mace Windu pianota une nouvelle fois sur son accoudoir et d'autres hologrammes apparurent. Des séquences venues du casque de mon apprenti défilèrent les uns après les autres.

Les enregistrements venaient directement de sa visière. Chaque chose qu'il avait vue ou effectuée serait visionnée par l'ensemble des personnes présente. Certain grimacèrent lors de son bond sur la charge explosive. Je remerciai finalement l'entêtement de mon Padawan à porté son armure. Cette explosion aurait eu raisons de n'importe quel Jedi dans ces conditions.

L'assemblé retient son souffle lors de la proposition du Sith, chose qui m'arriva aussi. A ma plus grande honte. Et ceux malgré ma grande confiance en mon élève. Le revirement de situation fut très bien accueilli par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Même si le faite que le premier concerné parle le Mandalorien.

Et devant les yeux ébahis des Maitres Jedi, la preuve irréfutable qu'au moins un Terentatek survécus a la grande chasse. Croisade mené il y a deux millénaire contre ces créatures immonde du coté obscure. Les présomptions de mon élève s'avérèrent juste ce qui mit mal a l'aise plusieurs membres du conseil.

Le combat dans la grotte entre l'équipe Mandalorien et le Terentatek fus vissionné avec effroi. Si d'autres monstres avaient comme celui-ci échappé à la grande chasse, cela serait catastrophique. Des mesures seront prises par l'ordre Jedi dés la fin de cet entretien.

La suite des événements choqua et troubla l'assemblé. Mon Padawan avait certes perdu son sable laser au cours de son combat contre le monstre, mais la manière de le semé dans les galeries et sa victoire contre lui sur la colline laissa des membres du conseil bouche bé.

Je remercie l'initiative de mon apprenti pour la transmissions des donnés dés la première occasion. Mais la dernière vision me brisa le cœur, les tirs d'un des vaisseaux se dirigeant sur la position de mon Padawan. L'hologramme se brouilla un instant avant de changé en une vision aérienne prise par le droïde placé dans le vaisseau de mon élève.

Je pus voir mon apprenti tous prêt de la carcasse du Terentatek visiblement encore fumant. Une seconde avant l'explosion qui laissa un cratère noircis par les flammes. Une immense tristesse s'empara de moi, mon visage se décomposa. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule. Je discernai malgré mes larmes, Ynissa. L'une des chevaliers Jedi de Dantooïne. Cette jeune humaine très gentille qui m'avait aidé à canalisé l'impétuosité de mon apprenti lors de son arrivé à l'enclave. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et me reconcentra sur la conversation.

-Il en va de sois que la bravoure et l'adresse du Padawan Verd est incomparable. De nombreux hochement de tête affirmèrent les dires du Maitre Jedi. Je propose donc d'élevé au rang de chevalier Jedi Le Padawan Verd à titre posthume, pour ses actes de bravoures et la mise a mort de la dernière créature nommé Terentatek.

-QUOI ? Vous n'allez même pas organiser des recherches ? Cria Ynissa. Elle aussi trouvait que ce titre était une insulte fait au jeune Padawan. Et cela permettait à l'ordre de classé le dossier Terentatek définitivement sans témoins gênant. En effet le premier concerné était maintenant décédé.

Plusieurs personnes présentes essayèrent de la faire taire plus ou moins discrètement. Ce qui l'énerva de plus belle.

-Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! C'est une insulte à sa mémoire, vous le déclaré mort sans qu'il n'y ais d'enquête ni de preuve direct. Et vous vous dites Maitres Jedi ! Vous me faite vomir acheté notre silence en le déclarent Chevalier. C'est indigne de l'ordre. Elle partit fessant claqué les talons de ses botes sur le sol carrelé de l'enclave.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant une éternité. Ce fut Maitre Yoda qui reprit calmement la parole. Sa réputation empêcha quiconque de le contredire. Même si d'autres se rangeaient du coté de Ynissa.

-Le Padawan élevé au rang de chevalier sera. Maitre Lootra l'enquête vous dirigerez sur les circonstances de tous ceci. D'autres adeptes des Siths peux être libre sont toujours...

-C'est exact. Repris Mace. Et s'il s'avère que ce vaisseau est bien en rapport avec les Siths nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. Le ton dur employé par l'homme ne laissa pas place au doute.

-Retournés à vos occupations vous pouvez. Déclara Maitre Yoda. La chambre de l'enclave se vida peut a peut et je restai seul avec ma mélancolie face aux hologrammes du conseil de Coruscant. Je sortis de mes pensées et pris le chemin de mes appartements personnels quand la voix du Maitre Koon me retint. Il se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce tendit que les autres membres sortaient eux aussi. Je pus voir l'hologramme du grand Maitre grandir et bougé sans qu'il n'ait fait aucun mouvement. L'image se stoppa finalement à quelques pas de moi.

-Maitre Lootra, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir concernant la perte de votre protégé. Il été de notoriété public que Plo Koong avait perdu l'un de ses plus proche amis de l'ordre et avait complété la formation de la Padawan de son défunt amis.

-Je sais que le conseil vous assignera quelqu'un pour vous aidé durant l'enquête, mais une aide extérieur et parfois la bien venue...

Que voulais t-il dire ? Une aide extérieur... Peut être parlais t'il de la duchesse de Bakura. Après tous, elle et sa cour sont les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu vivant. Hormis la troupe de Mandalorien, mais paix à leur âme ils ne sont plus de ce monde... Oui c'était une bonne piste.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et pris congé après qu'il m'ais énoncé que son complit était toujours activé si le besoin s'en fessait sentir.

Je sortis de la chambre et pris la direction des appartements réservés au Padawan situé à l'étage inférieur. Saluant distraitement les membres de l'ordre que je croissais. Je compris au murmure sur mon passage que la rumeur de mon défunt Padawan avait déjà le tour de l'enclave. Certaines personnes voulurent me réconforté mais ma démarche déterminé les en empêcha surement.

Parcourant rapidement les couloirs je me retrouvai bien vite devant la porte des quartiers de mon apprenti. Après avoir ouvert la porte à l'aide d'un code crypté que mon élève m'avais assigné dés que j'avais commencé sa formation. Nous étions en effet seulement trois personnes hormis son propriétaire à pouvoir accéder à sa chambre. Ynissa, Le technicien en chef de l'enclave et moi-même. Quand mon jeune apprenti m'avait donné ce code j'avais pris ce geste comme une chose complètement enfantine et légèrement paranoïaque. Mais avec le recule et les années passé à formé mon apprenti m'avait permis de recollé les morceaux du mystère l'entourant. Mon petit protégé était un Mandalorien en devenir ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus possible. Et pour protégé ses secrets quoi de mieux qu'un endroit inaccessible pour les membres de l'ordre.

Un sourire de mélancolie se plaça sur mes lèvres mais se transforma vite en grimasse quand l'éclairage s'enclencha.

La pièce était architecturalement normale, quatre mètre de largeur sur cinq de profondeur. Une couchette au centre de la pièce des meubles bas de chaque coté pour rangé les bures, tuniques et autres vêtement fournit par le temple. D'ordinaire des étagères sur les murs et un siège ou un petit meuble de rangement venait compléter le tous.

Mais dans cette pièce ne se trouvait pas vraiment de bures Jedi ni d'étagère. Accrochée sur le mur du font dans un renfoncement l'armure de mon Padawan, ressemblant à une armure de combat Mandalorien, dominant la chambre de toute sa hauteur. Au lieu des étagères se trouvaient un fusil de précision qui m'était inconnue et de l'autre coté des armes incontestablement non Jedi. Deux vibro-lames se croissaient accompagné de deux pistolets lourd Mandalorien.

Ce spectacle attira un petit groupe d'apprenti, qui commenta vivement cette découverte. Je me retournai vivement pour chassé les curieux quand plusieurs sentiments distincts firent échos à travers la force. Si la majorité des Padawans n'était pas au courant qu'un dès leur possédé tous cet arsenal, je déduis qu'un petit nombre savait ce qu'abrité la chambre de mon protégé.

Demandant aux deux voisin de chambré de rester et chassant rapidement du couloir les curieux je sentis une autre présence tous prés d'ici. Je sortis de la chambre et invita les deux Padawan à s'y installé et d'attendre mon retour. Je fis quelques pas et aperçus dans un renfoncement un jeune novice humain âgé de sept ou huit ans. Le garnement fit la moue et baissa la tête quand il remarqua que j'avais trouvé sa cachette. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et je rejoins les Padawans qui m'attendait anxieusement. Je leur ordonnai de s'assoir sur la couchette et Je les détaillai longuement.

Le plus vieux était un Zabrak âgé de quinze ou seize ans. Me défiant du regard. Tenant prêt de lui l'autre apprentie qui semblait terrorisé. Une Twi'lek d'une douzaine d'année, dont l'un de ses lekku était sectionné. Et vu la cicatrice cela remonté à plusieurs années. Le troisième, le petit bonhomme que je venais d'appréhendé quelques instant plus tôt. Placée légèrement en retrait des deux autres semblait à cet instant fasciné par l'un des plis de la couverture devant lui.

Je sondai leurs esprit au travers de la force, la colère et la peur se fessait clairement ressentir. Le garnement avait peur de se faire réprimandé pour son silence toutes ces années. La twi'lek était clairement terrorisé et le Zabrak était lui en colère contre moi, pour la peur que j'inspirais à sa camarade. Je me calmai et pris la parole parlant calmement pour ne pas envenimé la situation.

-Vous saviez tous les trois que les objets dans cette chambre sont interdits. Vous auriez pus m'avertir à défaut de le dire au autres Maitre. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-Promis... Souffla le bonhomme d'une petite voix bien vite coupé par le Zabrak qui lui ordonna de se taire.

Je me tournai vers lui tandis qu'il me lancé un regard noir. Bon, mon apprenti avait fait promettre à ses trois camarade de ne jamais révélé ce que contenait sa chambre. Et un Zabrak ne trahissait jamais une promesse, cela serais déshonorant pour eux.

-Donc mon Padawan vous a fait promettre de ne pas informé les Maitres de ce que contenait sa chambre. Le Zabrak nia tandis que le petit humain hocha frénétiquement la tête. Je sentis qu'aucun des deux ne mentais. La Twi'lek releva doucement la tête et me regarda prudemment. Elle ouvra la bouche mais seul un sanglot sortit. Le Padawan la pris dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La rassurant tendrement. Je reçus de nouveau un regard assassin, mais qui cette fois ci était peut être mérité.

-M-Maitre ? demanda le petit garçon en leva la main. Ce geste enfantin me fit sourire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Je lui fis signe de continué d'un geste de la main.

-Il y a longtemps, quand je suis arrivé à l'enclave... Et ben je me promenais souvent seul le soir après le diné. Le petit semblait hésité sur sa manière de raconté la suite, s'attendant surement à être punit pour avoir transgressé les règles.

-Continu, tu ne seras pas punit ne t'inquiète pas. Cela sembla le rassuré et il reprit son explication plus détendu.

-Bah, j'ai vu grand frère revenir tous sale, avec ça et ça. Joignant le geste à la parole il pointa du doigt l'un des pistolets Mandalorien et l'une des vibro-lame.

Le sentiment de malaise qui diminuait peut à peut depuis quelques instant augmenta fortement quand le gamin désigna les armes. Mais cette fois cela ne venait pas de la Padawan. Le Zabrak baissa les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

-Maitre Lootra, Je savais depuis longtemps que ces armes étaient là. Je pense que Dha les avaient dés sont arrivé. En tous cas depuis qu'il a ses quartiers de Padawan.

J'acquiesçais gravement. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mon élève n'avait jamais renoncé à être un Mando'a. Cela m'effrayait grandement. En d'autre temps cette situation aurais été jugé comme de la haute trahison et le Maitre comme l'apprenti aurais été exécuté comme telle.

-Mais il ne m'a jamais fait promettre de ne rien dire... enfaite je l'ais d'abords menacé de tous révélé si il ne me laissé pas voir ses armes. Je sourire une nouvelle fois. Connaissant mon apprenti, son camarade avait du être surpris de sa réponse.

-Il t'a donc entrainé par la suite. Dis-je faussement désintéressé. Ce qui surprit les trois jeunes gens. Le Zabrak me regarda comme si j'étais devenue fou. Et ses deux camarades ne savaient que penser. Je fus pris d'un rire contagieux qui atteint toutes les personnes présentes.

-Il m'a montré le soir même comment utilisé les vibro-lame et bien plus tard les blasters. Il ma par contre formellement interdit de touché son armures et que le fusil attendrais que je sois plus âgé. Le Padawan fus soulagé de ne voir aucune colère dans mes yeux, chose que je ne manquai pas de remarqué.

-Maitre, grand frère est mort ? Demanda soudainement le garçon.

La question me surprit venant d'un enfant, mais ne semblant pas les choqué même si un reniflement bruyant se fit entendre. Je regarde d'un nouvelle œil le petit groupe assis sur la couchette devant moi. Certes les élèves étaient conscients des notions relatives du bien et du mal, de la vie et la mort. Mais en parlé de cette façon n'était pas _normal_ pour un enfant de cet âge.

-Ils nous avaient bien fait comprendre que si quelques d'autre que lui ouvrait ses quartiers, c'est qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. M'expliqua le Zabrak. Donc ces trois la savaient que la porte était fermé avec un code crypté.

-L'un de vous avez accès à sa chambre ? Le petit n'était même pas sensé être dans cette partie de l'enclave mais il ne fallait présumer de rien avec mon apprenti.

-Nan Maitre.

-Eh bien. Je sais qu'il faut un code pour l'ouverture de la porte mais la seule de nous trois à savoir rentré est la miss ici présente. La concernée sourire et hocha timidement la tête.

Je voulus en savoir plus mais l'adolescent me fit discrètement non de la tête. Essayant de me faire comprendre que c'était un sujet délicat. Son intention de protégé sa camarade été louable mais je devais connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Je regardais distraitement mon bracelet utilitaire quand l'heure affiché me donna une idée qui serait à coup sur bien accueillis.

-Que diriez-vous d'un petit encas ? Le gouté est une pratique humain non ? Le gamin sautillât bientôt sur place, ce qui fit rire les autres. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre de mon Padawan pressé par le petit bonhomme qui avait retrouvé sa joie d'enfant. Je souris devant ce spectacle, et fit signe au Zabrak de resté. Il consentit après s'être assuré que sa camarade était entre de bonnes mains. Deux petites mains impatiente de gouté une part de gâteau uj. Je mis une bonne distance entre les deux autres élèves et repris la conversation.

-Ils sont proche mais à quel point ? Le Padawan me regarda et soupira l'air coupable.

-Je vous coupe tous de suite Maitre. Ils n'ont jamais eus de relation intime, enfin pas comme vous l'entendez. Quand j'ai été élevé au rang de Padawan, Dha avait déjà ce titre depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur à l'époque de le considéré comme un obstacle à ma propre réussite, comme tous les autres apprentis d'ailleurs.

Ma vision des choses à brutalement changé quelques jours après l'arrivé de la miss.

Cette nuit-là, de violent orage et de grande pluie étaient tombés. Chose qui ne plait pas en général aux enfants. Réveillé en plein nuit par ses pleures plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de la calmé. Elle avait eus cette nuit une crise d'angoisse, un peut comme toute à l'heure mais en bien pire. Dha a veillé toute la nuit sur elle, la rassurant lui jurant que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Et au petit matin quand je suis rentré dans la chambre criant que si elle pleurait toute une nuit à cause du tonnerre elle n'avait pas sa place au sein de l'ordre.

En un instant Je me suis retrouvé plaqué sur le sol puis contre le mur en face de la porte, le nez brisé et à moitié assommé.

Ses paroles était sincère prouvé par les sentiments qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure de son discourt. Il continua après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Je n'ais jamais rien dit de cet incident. Il m'avait fait comprendre que mon code de conduit n'était pas approprié pour un Jedi et déshonorant pour un Zabrak. Quand mon comportement à changé, il est venu s'excusé même si il savait que je nourrissais une rancœur à son égard. C'est ce jour là que je l'ai menacé de tous dire. J'avais aperçus les armes accrochées à ses murs la nuit ou il avait veillé sur notre camarade, quand il été sortis de sa chambre précipitamment.

Tous ce que Dha a bien voulus me dire c'est qu'elle avait subit un traumatisme étant enfant une nuit de tonnerre. Je pense que la blessure vient de là. Elle n'en parle jamais. Et je n'ais jamais essayer de lui forcé la main.

-Bien merci pour ces explications. Maintenant que je sais toute l'histoire...

-Pas tous à fait Maitre. Il hésita, pris une grande bouffé d'air comme pour se donné du courage et continua rapidement.

Chaque soir de tempête ou de mauvais temps. Dha lui donnait un code d'une duré de 24heures, si besoin il y avait. La miss restait dans son lit à pleuré mais il venait la cherché et veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Après avec le temps elle venait d'elle-même, quand le temps était au plus mal. Chose que je lui ais envié longtemps. Mais depuis que le p'tit bonhomme à découvert notre secret. Nous passons tous les quatre les nuits de tempête dans sa chambre. Enfin avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec vous sur d'autres planètes. Maintenant je veille sur eux quand vous partez en mission.

C'est pour ça, que régulièrement il consultait l'état atmosphérique de Dantooïne... Je compris enfin ce que j'avais pris pour un tique chez mon élève, tous cela prenait enfin un sens. Car sont explication que 'les propriétaires terriens...Mauvaises récoltes' N'étaient pas des plus convaincantes. Il ne se souciait pas des agriculteurs de Dantooïne mais de sa camarade. Je fis le point de toutes les informations obtenues, moi qui croyais connaitre mon apprenti sous toutes les coutures... Oui mon Padawan réserve bien des surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Enquête.

 _°Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a que paix…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force…°_

 _°Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a que paix…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance…°_

 _°…Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a…°_

Un bip strident me sortis de ma méditation. Me répété sans cesse le code Jedi m'aidais à me concentré. En général à me calmé mais depuis peut cela ne fessait qu'empiré mon sentiment d'impuissance.

Le complit posé sur l'un des coussins de méditation s'alluma et la voix du Maitre Lootra se fit entendre.

\- Ynissa nous arrivons bientôt à destination, rejoins nous dans le cockpit.

Je répondis par l'affirmative et récupéra rapidement mes affaires, c'est-à-dire mon sabre laser, mon complik et mon bracelet utilitaire que j'enlève pour chaque méditation. Avant de sortir de la salle et d'emprunté l'un des couloirs du vaisseau pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage.

Le vaisseau est un croiseur républicain de classe diplomatique. Mesurant prêt de 115 mètres de long, disposant de trois gros moteur Dyne et d'un hyperpropulseur Longe Voltrans dont je tairais la référence de peut de faire se retournée dans sa tombe son ingénieur.

Ce bâtiment est régulièrement utilisé par les commissions parlementaires, par les sénateurs, et parfois par l'ordre Jedi pour mener des missions d'une importance capitale. Savoir si la menasse Sith est belle est bien éradiqué est vitale pour l'avenir de la république, savoir si le Jedi aillant détruit la dite menace est encore en vie l'est beaucoup moins.

Je soupirai en songeant que plus les années passes plus je fais face à la réalité de cette galaxie. Le pouvoir et la richesse prime sur tous, et même le grand conseil Jedi tente d'étouffé cette affaire. Tous comme celle du Sith sur Naboo.

Je rejoins rapidement le cockpit où l'ensemble des passagers étaient assis. Le pilote et son adjoint s'afférés au commande de l'appareil. Maitre Lootra assis sur un siège regardais pensivement au-delà de la verrière. Je sentis la culpabilité le rongé au travers de la force. En effet si il avait accompagné sont apprenti lors de la précédente mission, il ne serait pas disparus. Il est _mort_ me souffla ma conscience et si Lootra l'avait accompagné il le serait tous les deux.

De l'autre coté, aussi assis sur leurs sièges l'immonde Maitre Zendar donnait inutilement des instructions aux pilotes. Cet homme était un monstre d'égoïsme et d'arrogance. Traitant tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Maitres Jedi avec Mépris. Cette 'chose' comme j'aime l'appeler n'a ni la patience et les critères pour être Maitre Jedi. Mais il faut croire que ceux qui donnent les titres ne sont pas tous saint d'esprit.

Son apprenti est un Utais, encore au stade d'adolescent, mesurant un bon mètre trente et sa peau rose et légèrement plissé ne supporte pas les rayons du soleil. Ce qui plutôt handicapant pour le jeune Padawan. L'élève est souvent maltraité par son Maitre. Qui le juge à tors comme stupide et peureux.

En même temps je vais le collé avec un groupe de Gamoréens sur une planète inhospitalière pour l'homme. Cette bouse de bantha se rendra compte qu'être laissé pour compte et rabaissé à longueur de temps, n'est pas une bonne chose pour quelque qui dois faire ses preuves.

Je sortis de mes pensées en remarquant mon reflet après la brusque décélération du croiseur.

D'ordinaire bien coiffé et d'un air serein. J'ai aujourd'hui les cheveux emmêlés, de larges cernes sous les yeux et mes trais légèrement marqué par l'anxiété. Perdre un proche n'est jamais facile. Alors perdre son tout premier ami est encore pire.

La console de communication sonna et la _chose_ qui porte le nom de _Maitre_ se leva d'un bond pour répondre d'un ton mielleux tous a fait dégoutant.

-Ici la force de sécurité du palais de Bakura, Identifiez-vous.

-Bonjour mon cher, nous sommes les Jedi chargés par le grand conseil qu'enquêter sur...

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle, la tête qu'il fit quand la transmission fus coupé par une autre communication. Où lorsqu'il comprit que le premier message n'était qu'un banal message d'avertissement à quiconque entrait dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

L'apprenti assis prêt de moi ria silencieusement caché derrière son manteau Jedi qu'il n'enlève jamais.

-Bienvenue Maitres Jedi, dirigez votre vaisseau vers la seconde plate forme. Un appareil va vous escorter jusqu'à ces coordonnées.

Le message se coupa sans que Zandar ne pus répondre ce qui ravis les autres personnes présente sauf peut être Maitre Lootra. Qui n'avais pas bougé, plongé dans ses pensées, depuis notre sortis d'hyperespace. Le vaisseau fus vite rejoins pas un petit appareil, le pilote s'empressa de le suivre et le copilote l'aida dans sa tache.

Survolant quelques instants le palais et ses environs. La Demeure de la duchesse était immense. Pas aussi impressionnant qu'une tour de Coruscant mais la bâtisse semblais venus tous droit d'un autre temps entouré d'innombrable jardin ou une famille de Wookie pourrait aisément vivre.

La plate forme n'était qu'un rectangle en duracier surélevé du sol sans autres distinction que quatre tourelle de défense automatisée. Une fois atterrie je vis un groupe se rapprocher au loin, surement une délégation de la Duchesse venue nous accueillir.

La chose décida que faire attendre ces gens ne sera pas bien vu par la Duchesse. Il s'empressa donc de prendre la direction de la rampe d'axé au vaisseau après avoir enfilé son manteau Jedi et vérifier que son sabre était bien fixé à sa ceinture. Son Padawan le suivi surement à contre cœur. Je secouai légèrement Maitre Lootra pour le prévenir que nous venions de posé l'appareil. Il sursauta et me remercia d'une voix éteinte, il sortit du cockpit après avoir salué les pilotes.

-Je n'ais pas d'ordre à vous donné puisque vous êtes notre supérieur mais s'il vous plait prenez sois de lui Chevalier. Le pilote s'était tournée vers moi pendant que son camarade coupé les moteurs et s'adonné à ses activités habituelle.

-J'y compte bien, prévenez ne moi dés qu'il y a du nouveau. Je sortis après avoir revêtit mon manteau, quand une voix provenant du poste de pilotage parviens a mes oreilles.

-Oh est merci... Lança l'un des deux hommes.

-Et de quoi ? Répondis-je avec incertitude.

-C'est VOUS qui allé passer le reste du séjour avec l'autre dingue là. Un rire accompagna sa remarque, qui j'avoue me fis sourire.

J'empruntai le même chemin que mes camarades et descendis pas les rampes d'accès sur la plate forme d'atterrissage. Maitre Lootra remarqua que la Duchesse fessait partis du groupe venant à notre rencontre. Zendar souris, heureux de pouvoir léché les botes de quelqu'un qu'il juge _supérieur_. Son apprenti déglutie bruyamment ce qui lui valus une remarque de son Maitre et j'entrepris de me rentre présentable en quelques instant. Autant dire que c'est impossible. C'est comme dressé un rancor pour qu'il devienne végétarien. Le monstre vous aura croqué un bras dés la première feuille de verdure tendue. J'ai tenté de lissé mes cheveux à l'aide de la force et de rendre mon teint moi malade mais sans grand succès.

Attendant la délégation avec anxiété je me retournai pour voir l'un des technicien se penché sur un des pieds d'atterrissage du croiseur républicain. De couleur rouge clairement identifiable aux yeux de chacun comme étant protégés par l'immunité diplomatique, des marques rouges facilement repérables. Teinte qui est, depuis plusieurs millénaires, la couleur officielle de la diplomatie et de la neutralité.

Le groupe arriva finalement au pied de la plate forme, composé de garde d'ambassadeur ainsi que des personnes de haut rang dont la Duchesse. Les six gardes s'avancèrent et nous mirent en joue, pendant que de dernier utilisa un holoscanner pour nous identifier. Il hocha la tête satisfait.

-Bienvenue à vous Jedi. La voix de la duchesse était douce, inspirant la confiance. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, sa posture droite lui donné un charisme certain. Les conseillés se présentèrent brièvement et le Général ordonna le repos des soldats.

Le _Maitre_ Zendar baissa son capuchon puis se présenta à son tour, nous oubliant complètement. Chose que le Maitre Lootra ne remarqua pas, le twi'lek se contentant de nous emboité le pas. Je détaillai discrètement les gardes nous encerclant, escortant le petit groupe par simple précaution.

Les hommes d'une tranche d'âge situé entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, ne semblait pas être des soldats de métier. Juste des hommes sélectionné rapidement sans autres critères que l'apparence robuste et une bonne santé. Habillé d'un ensemble bleu, armé d'un fusil blaster pour la plus part mal tenu.

Mon regard s'attarda sur les conseillés marchant devant nous. Tous richement décoré, montrant hautainement leur opulence au reste du monde. La chose discutait mielleusement avec la duchesse et le général de la garde. Un homme d'un certain âge, assez robuste qui avait sus se maintenir en forme malgré les années. J'entendis Xyn étouffé son rire discrètement. Il se tourna vers moi et je vis un sourire éclairé son visage malgré l'ombre de son capuchon.

-Zendar vient de se faire a _imablement_ rembarré. M'expliqua-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Et par la Duchesse en plus...

Un pouffement attira mon attention et je vis maitre Lootra nous sourire. Voir le twi'lek abordé un sourire me détendit quelques peut. Savoir que le Maitre Jedi sortait peut à peut de sa dépression ralluma en moi une étincelle d'espoir. Malgré les preuves irréfutables je ne pouvais m'empêché d'espéré qu'il ait survécu. La mentalité des Jedi est devenue depuis quelques siècles utopiste. Il n'y pas de mal dans l'univers... Seulement des âmes égarées qu'il faut guider vers le bon chemin, vers le bon coté, vers la bonne lumière...

Quelles conneries. La vie dans la galaxie est pleine d'embuche, d'épreuves amenant sangs, larmes et mort sur le chemin de notre existence. Ont nous apprends dés nos jeunes années qu'il faut être partial dans nos choix et juste. Mais comment être juste quand le voile de mensonges qui obscurcie la vérité est levé pour laissé apparaitre la vrai situation de cette galaxie meurtrie, inégalitaire ou le plus fort domine en écrasant les plus faible et cela de la manière la plus légalement qui sois.

Une main apaisante posa doucement sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes sombres pensés.

-...Chambre du Maitre Jedi. Je compris mon erreur immédiatement en regardant autour de moi. Nous étions arrivés dans le hall du palais. Et un échange que je n'avais pas écouté me mis dans une position inconfortable. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je me projetai au travers de la force pour trouvé des réponses mais ce fus un échec.

Deux droïde de protocole arrivèrent de leur démarche mécanique et le jeune Utais suivis le premier qui monta le grand escalier devant nous.

Les regards braqué sur moi, me fis douté. Je devais peut être suivre le droïde moi aussi. Après une seconde d'hésitation je choisie de suivre le jeune Padawan.

Mon premier pas fus hésitant mais un discret signe de tête du Maitre Lootra me convaincus de continué. Remontant mon capuchon sur ma tête plus pour caché la rougeur de mes joues que par habitude je suivis distraitement le droïde.

Après avoir grimpé plusieurs escaliers et parcourus autant de couloirs le droïde nous fit rentrer dans des appartements. La pièce spacieuse et luxueuse avait accueillis Dha pendant sont séjour ici, sa présence était encore net dans la force. Le droïde nous fit rapidement visité les appartements. Puis il nous salua et prit congé sortant rapidement.

Je compris qu'après avoir vus Xyn posé sa cantine prés d'un des canapés du salon. Que ces appartements nous étaient destinés. Comme le Padawan, je posai mon packtage dans un coin du salon et entreprise de faire rapidement le tour de l'appartement.

Un ensemble de pièce convivial. Richement décoré Peut être trop. Enfin déblatéré mentalement sur les gouts artistique de nos hôtes n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

Je fis un arrêt dans la salle de bain pour me passé un peut d'eau sur le visage. Cela me détendis quelque peut. Mais les cernes toujours présentes, montrait un manque de sommeil évident. Je sortis de la salle d'eau et constat que Xyn avait déjà pris ses aises avec notre nouvel environnement. Allongé non-chalament sur le canapé étudiant distraitement un datapad dans ses mains.

Je passais prêt du sofa et écarta ses pieds de l'accoudoir ce qui le fit chuté sur le sol dans un cri peut masculin.

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me poussé du canapé comme ça. Demande-moi juste de m'assoir.

-... _T'assoir_... Pas t'affalé, tu aurais du le faire dés le début.

Je l'entendis s'excusé en grommelant faiblement.

-Bon je prends la chambre tu dormiras dans le salon pour le temps que dure notre séjour ici. Et ne rends pas l'endroit inhabitable. Il se pourrait que Maitre Zendar passe par ici prochainement.

Je sentis l'anxiété du Padawan sitôt ma phrase terminé. Cela me fit sourire. Bon c'est vrai je ne devrais pas jouer avec le Padawan, mais il ne doit pas non plus se laisser aller dès que son Maitre à le dos tourné. Après avoir rangé rapidement mes affaires ce qui n'est pas grand-chose pour un chevalier Jedi. Je m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils du salon pour médité avant le diné de ce soir. Être à table avec des gens qui pensent à festoyiez alors que l'un de mes amis et disparus. Non mort... L'espoir ne sert a rien, la transmission ne laisse pas de place au doute.

Je relève la tête au bruit d'ouverture de la porte, et vis un droïde de protocole passé le seuil de la porte avec un plateau d'argent. Le droïde posa le plateau garnis de petit four et de pâtisserie sur la table basse et fis demi tour après nous avoir adressé qu'une parole.

-Avec les compliments de Maitresse Anita.

Je regardai étrangement le droïde. Mais il ne sembla même pas me voir. Interrogeant Xyn du regard, je compris que son petit cerveau d'adolescent en manque de douceur avait décroché à la vus des pâtisseries apporté par le droïde.

Grommelant contre l'immaturité du Padawan je pris le datapad posé sur la table et lus le rapport de mission transmis par le conseil Jedi.

Dha avait rédigé son rapport avec beaucoup de détails. Son arrivé et l'attaque des chiens krafts. Le parcours du combattant qu'il avait effectué sous l'insistance du général de la garde. Et un condensé de ses différentes rencontres avec la duchesse. Même si la dernière partie et quasis insignifiante comparé aux deux autres. Il avait pensé à mettre des horaires plus ou moins précis. Ses rapport étaient écris de manières fluide et continue. Comme un holo-roman d'espionnage ou l'intrigue et le suspense sont toujours présent. Le temps passa rapidement et je me rendis compte que j'étais presque à la fin de son combat contre le Zabrak quand mon communicateur bipa.

-Ynissa nous allons bientôt passer à table. Veuille à prendre le Padawan avec toi s'il te plait. La voix du twi'lek était fatigué.

-Bien sur Maitre Lootra, nous arrivons tous de suite. Je fis signe à Xyn de me suivre et je pris la direction de la salle de réception suivant le plan inscrit sur mon datapad. Je remontai mon capuchon sur ma tête. Et fis signe à l'Utais qu'il lui restait un peut de crème sur le coin des lèvres.

L'adolescent blanchis quelque peut, surement la manière de rougir pour son espèces. Il me remercia du bout des lèvres et me rattrapa rapidement. Après plusieurs corridors peu éclairés et plusieurs couloir parcourus l'entré de la salle de réception fus enfin en vue. Plus qu'un croisement à traverser et nous voilà dans la faute à rancor.

-Vérifie ton apparence une derrière fois... Je souffle du bout des lèvres. Et ne parle pas sauf si quelqu'un te pause une question.

Je vérifie que mon sabre laser et bien attaché à ma ceinture je vois qu'il fait de même. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au Padawan et avance d'un pas ferme vers l'entré de la salle. Mais à peine l'intersection franchis qu'une masse non identifier me percute, me broyant les os.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Une voix féminine, jeune. Une adolescente sûrement.

-P...Pardon ? Je bégaie le souffle coupé. La jeune fille me lâche enfin et j'aperçois malgré la pénombre. Une chevelure dorée et un visage doux malgré des sourcils froncés.

-Dha tu m'avais promis... Mes yeux se voilent, et je sens une larme solitaire coulé le long de ma joue. J'entends distraient le Padawan expliqué brièvement qu'elle ne le verra plus, plus jamais...

La gamine commence à s'énervé et demande des explications, qui malheureusement ne viennent pas. Et je suis obligé de le dire. Ce qui augmente encore d'un cran la douleur.

-Il... Il est mort ! Je cris malgré moi mais le désespoir me gagne et je tombe à genoux sur le tapis du corridor. Je dire à voix haut et pire. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et une autre larme rejoint la première. Suivis de beaucoup d'autre. Chaque larme augmente ma tristesse, ma crainte ma peur, mon désespoir. Je l'ais perdus. Pour toujours…

J'entends des pas résonné sur le sol avant de sombrer dans le néant.

OOOOOO

Le début du repas ne s'était pas trop mal passé. A vrai dire pas si bien, Mais qu'attendre d'autre d'un gala organisé par la duchesse d'une planète prospère entouré des plus riches familles de cette dite planète. Des gens hypocrite et faux prêt aux pires bassesses pour s'enrichir encore plus.

Le faites que le 'repas' sois un buffet était en sois une bonne chose, je pouvais passer d'un plat à l'autre sans aucune gène. Manger comme les humains peut devenir rapidement déstabilisant pour un twi'lek même si les mets sont des plus raffiné. Deux espèces différentes ne se nourrir pas forcement de la même manière.

J'ai pus aussi parlé à plusieurs personnes sans paraitre impolis, Pas comme le conseillé Zendar. L'homme à surement comme but d'interrompre le plus de conversation possible en se présentant à chaque groupe disséminé dans la pièce.

Il doit y a voir au bas mot deux cent personnes dans cette salle. Entre les grandes familles, les conseillé de la duchesse, les responsable d'entreprises et les hommes de la gardes s'assurant que le gala se passe pour le mieux. Toussent ici placent leurs pions, se font connaitre pour accroit leur pouvoir et leur influence... A la politique... Je comprends enfin pourquoi mon Padawan voulait rentrer à l'enclave. Dantooïne est plus calme, plus seine.

Je croisse le regard d'un garde placé sous l'alcôve d'une fenêtre. Il me lança un regard désolé. Je sens son impatience au travers de la force, le pauvre homme devra comme moi attendre la fin de la réception pour finir son quart.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauté, Le garde à quelques mètres de moi se redresse presque au garde à vous.

-Maitre Lootra je présume ? Le général de la garde sans aucun doute. Dha m'avais vaguement décris le personnage sympathique mais calculateur. Abordé une personne inconnus en le surprenant est le meilleur moyen de voir à travers les apparences. Et mon sursaut pourrait être mal interprété.

-Vous présumé bien général. Vous avez parlé au Padawan durant son séjour ici... Ma question n'en n'est pas vraiment une. Il compte me tester. Et bien nous sommes deux.

L'air joyeux sur son visage s'assombris brusquement et laisse place à des traits marqué par une soudaine vieillesse. Comme si l'homme venait de prendre dix en un instant. Je sens au travers de la force une peine, un mal être. Du regret peut être.

-Oui en effet, Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances... Je l'aimais bien vous savez, votre protégé.

Il a même battu en duel le meilleur de mes hommes, un Cathar. Nous avions longuement parlé de la sécurité de la duchesse. Comment améliorer la défense de la planète et l'entrainement des gardes.

Je reconnais bien là mon apprenti, la défense et l'attaque, une seule et même chose pour mon élève. Le général avait l'air sincèrement peiné. Mais vérifier ne fait pas de mal, la vengeance et souvent le motif des criminel.

-Serrait-il possible de parlé à votre meilleur élément ? La question sembla étonner l'homme mais aucune inquiétude au travers de la force. Donc le général n'a rien à voir avec la disparition de mon apprenti.

-Eh bien pour cela il vous faudra vous rentre au centre médicale de la planète. Ce n'est pas la porte à coté. Mais si cela vous convient je peux vous amarré une navette demain matin.

-Merci, Général. Vous n'auriez rien dans votre buffet qui conviendrait mieux à quelqu'un comme moi ?

Ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère fonctionne quelque peut mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses oreilles. L'homme me désigne d'un geste du bras un plat d'origine Hutt.

-Je n'ais pas encore informé la duchesse de la... situation de votre apprenti. Ce n'est pas le moment avec la préparation de la réception et les débats pour savoir si oui ou non il faut équiper cette planète d'un équipement militaire. Le faits qu'un Jedi ais insufflé l'idée de s'armé à la duchesse fait grincé des dents aux grands de ce monde.

-Je comprends, ils n'ont pas investis dans ce secteur donc ils perdront une fortune si la construction commence avant qu'ils aient signé des contrats de partenariat...

-Exactement Maitre Jedi. D'ailleurs à ce propos. J'avais pris l'habitude de qualifié de Maitre Votre protégé... J'espère que vous ne m'entendrai pas rigueur.

Sa franchise me fit sourire. Je hoche négativement la tête. Et picora une nouvelle fois dans le plat Hutt.

-J'ai pris la liberté de faire regroupé tous les enregistrements ou votre apprenti apparait sur les caméras de sécurité. Le parcourt à aussi été enregistré mais pour les visionnées il vous faudra rejoindre la salle des transmissions. Le réseau du palais et sécurisé.

J'hoche la tête distraitement, troublé par la détresse d'une présence familière. Ynissa et le Padawan de Zendar ne sont toujours pas arrivé au banquet. Le doute m'assaille quand l'écho dans la force grandis d'un seul coup.

-Veuillez m'excusé Général. Je coupe la conversation rapidement et me dirige vers les portes non loin de las. Un cri étouffé par le bruit des conversations me fait accéléré le pas et j'arrive aux portes de la salle rapidement rejoins par une poignée de garde.

Le Padawan Xyn et une jeune fille sont penchés au dessus d'une forme tremblante sur le sol.

Je reconnais Ynissa au premier coup d'œil, je sens son chagrin pour mon apprenti. L'Utais parait perdu. Je lui fais signe de m'aidé à soulevé notre camarade. Je suis trop vieux pour porté les demoiselles en détresse. Je laissais cette tache à mon apprenti. Dha m'en tenait rigueur d'ailleurs. Boudant dans son coin pendant plusieurs heures.

-Nous allons à vos appartements Padawan. Ont ne m'en a pas encore attribué. Jeune fille suivez nous je veux une explication !

L'un des gardes retient la fille. Avant qu'elle n'est pus faire un pas.

-Maitre Jedi, je ne peux vous... Le garde fus vite coupé dans son élan par la jeune fille.

- _Merci !_ Mais je vais les accompagnés. Je sourire devant ce spectacle et reprend le chemin des appartements guidé par le Padawan. Les gardes proteste encore mais capitule après quelques instant. La fille nous rejoint rapidement et nous marchons en silence. Difficilement pour ma part, je ne suis plus tous jeunes. La jeune fille ouvre la porte et je laisse le soin au Padawan d'installé Ynissa dans la chambre.

-Maintenant jeune fille, expliquez moi pourquoi je retrouve un Chevalier Jedi dans cet état et un Padawan totalement perdu ? Je sonde à l'aide de la force son esprit. Un trouble et de la tristesse y sont présent.

-Je... Elle hésite mais se lance finalement après avoir pris une grande inspiration. J'ai confondus le chevalier avec Dha et...

Son esprit et tellement troublé que j'aperçois brièvement la scène, la vision est loin d'être nette mais elle me permet au moins de comprendre.

-Dha est vraiment...Mort ? Sa phrase finie dans un murmure.

Je croisse sont regard et plusieurs flash me parviennent. Les moments passés dans cette pièce avec mon apprenti. Je la vois lui apporté à manger, leurs discutions, leurs visionnage des holofilm. Le tous ressemble à un début de romance... Mon Padawan aurait t'il eut un béguin pour cette fille ? Non. Impossible... Le doute m'assaille lentement. Non ! Mon apprenti ne se serais pas accordé le loisir de tombé amoureux.

Quoi que... Depuis sa disparition, je ne finis pas d'être surpris.

Un sanglot me sort de mes réflexions. Elle a dus prendre mon silence pour un oui. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux... Le Padawan revint de la chambre et lui passe une couverture sur les épaules. L'Utais essaye de la rassuré maladroitement, les Jedi ne sont pas les mieux placé pour les contacts humain. Ce qui est ironique quand nous sommes sensé être les gardiens de la paix.

Je soupire de lassitude, j'ai une transmition à passé avec le grand conseil Jedi de Coruscant.


End file.
